


Yuu-kun’s Life Journal

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Bullying, But he's a kid, Charity Projects, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coming Out, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cosplay, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Do-Over, Don't copy this and put on another website, Fluff, Growing Up, Hasetsu, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, Letters, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Pets, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Prodigy Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Secrets, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skating Lessons, Social Media, Training Camp, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Winter Olympics, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, in Russia, sex on chapter 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: On November 29, 1989, a boy was born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan. Youngest son of Katsuki Hiroko and Toshiya and younger brother of Katsuki Mari. The boy was named Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. The boy who was born to be a winner...."Katsuki Yuuri-kun." The teacher calls him and the boy gets up from his desk, taking a deep breath."My name and Katsuki Yuuri and I will be one of the best ice skaters in the world," he says, with a look of sheer determination that surprises not only the teacher but the parents and the other students there.Jan 21th:: Two new art's by me added on chap. 33





	1. First Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by another Time Travel AU that I read some time ago, where child Yuuri speaks russian to guests in Yuu-topia. Too bad I can't find it anymore.
> 
> Updates will be ramdomly because I need to do a lot of research, and my focus now is to complete Personas in my Ice Heart.
> 
> My font for the fanfic timeline ~ https://yurikobutachan.tumblr.com/post/155861135147/yuri-on-ice-timeline
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**00 Years Old - 1989 to 1990**

On November 29, 1989, a boy was born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan. Youngest son of Katsuki Hiroko and Toshiya and younger brother of Katsuki Mari. The boy was named Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. The boy who was born to be a winner.

Yuuri is a quiet baby, who prefers to sleep the entire morning and upset her parents and younger sister by night. He often calms down when they put music, ballet or figure skating on television, watching intently with his large brown eyes and flushed cheeks. This surprises her parents and Okukawa Minako, the boy's godmother and famous ballerina, who decides to teach her to dance as soon as possible.

**01 Years Old - 1990 to 1991**

Yuuri surprises his family by starting to crawl every day down the hallways, going to the door of the old banquet room, sitting down and starting to cry. He calms down when someone picks him up and puts him to watch television. When Hiroko prepares his famous Katsudon, Yuuri crawls up to her, pulls her by the sleeve of the yukata and opens his mouth, asking to eat. She knows he can’t eat it yet, but she, Toshiya and Mari widen their eyes with surprise when the realize what he has just done.

**02 Years old - 1991 to 1992**

Baby Yuuri surprises his family 3 more times. First, in March, he gets up and stands alone several times, and soon begins to walk by being clutched in his older sister's clothes. Mari and also who sees him watching a ballet film and sees him imitate the same movements. She immediately runs to pick up the old family camera and takes a picture of him dancing. The last surprise happens weeks before his 3 year birthday when he walks into the banquet room, something he does every day and opens his mouth.

" _... Tenka ..._ " he says, crying again and only calming down when he falls asleep in his mother's arms.

_Tenka? what did he mean with this?_

**03 Years Old - 1992 to 1993**

Yuuri already walks alone by the Onsen, knows how to speak things like Kaa-cha, Tou-cha, Nee-cha. Days before Christmas, the Katsuki family decides to take Yuuri to a toy store in order to buy a gift for him. The couple, the daughter and the salesmen are frightened when the three-year-old ignores shelves with various toys and goes to one containing ... stuffed animals.

" _Vi-cha. Yu-cha._ " He says, raising his little hands and grabbing the shelf. Terrified, the adults approach him and pull him away so that he does not hurt himself, making him cry loudly.

"Wait!" Mari says, taking him in his arms and lifting him up.

Immediately Yuuri stops crying and opens a wide smile. He raises his hands and touches two plush puppies, a white  one and black one, and hugs them. Back to the floor, he looks at his parents and tilts his face, pouting and peculiar gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, God." They hear Mari say, and realize they're agreeing with her.

"Negai?" Yuuri asks, blinking at them slowly, twice.

And of course the boy returned to the house very happy, carrying in his arms the two plush puppies.

**04 Years Old - 1993 to 1994**

Minako begins to take Yuuri to his studio, watching him sit on the floor and watch her teaching some girls. It does not take long and she is frightened to see the boy standing and imitating her, to the surprise and laughter of the students. And then…

" _Suzu-nee_ , left foot. Higher."

" _Hikaru-nee_ , right hand. Lower."

" _Ran-nee_ , watch out!"

But before anything could happen, the girl named Ran looks at him angrily.

"What is it, brat ?!" she asks gruffly. "Can not you see you're getting in the way?"

" _Gomen._ " Yuuri says, sobbing.

"Hey, why are you acting like this?" Another girl, named Yuuko, asks the other.

"What is the problem? Yuu-kun? "Minako-sensei asks, returning after walking away to receive a call.

"Ren yelled at Yuu-kun, Minako-sensei." The girl named Suzu says, getting a look of rage from her.

"Why?" Minako asks, frowning.

"This kid only knows how to get in the way!" Ran exclaims, scaring him.

"But he realized my hand and Suzu's foot were in wrong positions." The girl named Hikaru exclaims, getting a statement from the other girls.

"Ran-chan. Show me the position you were in. "Minako orders, and when the girl obeys, she widens her eyes.

"Sensei , she's going to fall." Yuuri says, grabbing at the leg of his pants.

"Why do you think so, Yuuri?" She asks, watching the boy bite his lip and shake his head.

And then, everyone there witnesses the moment that Ren starts to make the face of pain, until leaving the position that was and crouching, taking the right foot with both hands.

" _Itai!_ " She cries, scaring everyone.

"Yuuri, did you realize she was hurt?" Yuuko asks, looking at the boy. "That's why you…."

Yuuri nods, still sobbing. From that day on, the girls began to accept the tips of that 4 years old little boy. Days later, Ren returns recovered from the wound and apologizes, being pardoned by the boy with a shy smile on his face.

**05 Years Old - 1994 to 1995**

"Sensei." Minako listens to Yuuri to call and sees him approaching with his yellow and blue sweater, which has the letter 'Y' in the middle.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, finding him super cute.

"Ice rink." He just says, getting nervous. "Can we go?"

"Sure! What do you think about asking Yuuko-chan to join us? "She asks, smiling at him.

Yuuri nods excitedly, beaming. Minako looks at him with great pride, for not only is he able to follow her ballet lessons but he has also learned to read, write and speak Japanese, according to the nursery teachers. She takes him the next day, on a Saturday, and notices that the boy looks the interior so excited that it even jumps as they walk towards the ice.

The boy watches her slip on her skates and tie her laces. She puts a pair of gloves in his hands and helps him to his feet, watching him quickly balance himself under the blade guards. Holding both his hands, she helps him to go to the entrance and he raises his right foot to her, who looks at him in surprise.

"How did you ...?" She asks, surprised that she didn’t have to ask him.

Opening a smile, she removes the guard from his erect foot and laughs as he leans on her and raises his other foot.

"All right, Yuu-kun, Yuuko-chan will help you skate while I'll stay here, watching you." she says, noting her student approaching them.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri exclaims, smiling at her.

"Don’t worry, Yuu-kun. I'll hold you all the time, "she says, smiling at his giggles.

And then, Yuuri Katsuki steps on the ice for the first time. He takes two turns with Yuuko holding his hands and Minako realizes that he looks at him, before excitement, is now pure concentration and not only that. His posture is not from someone who is skating for the first time.

"Yuuko-chan." she says, making the girl look in surprise. "Release his hands."

"Minako-sensei?" She asks, frowning.

"Do it! Drop his hands and let him fall with his fat ass on the ice. "

"Takeshi-kun!" Yuuko exclaims, angry with the other boy.

Yuuri looks at the other boy coolly, and Minako finds himself thinking he's going to cry. But then ... what is that smile on his face? And the three are shocked when he releases himself from Yuuko and starts skating on ice normally.

**06 Years Old - 1995 to 1996**

Yuuri begins to go to school early, surprising the teachers with his intelligence. The boy begins to receive money coins to buy snack, but the boy decides to keep everything in a piggy bank with the appearance of Totoro who he got from Mari in his birthday. He spends afternoons in the Ice rink or in Minako-sensei's studio. With a sigh, he puts the coins back and closes the safe, placing it in his drawer and going to lie on the bed, picking up the black plush puppy. and hugging him.

"It's not enough. I need more. A lot more."

He then decides that he needs to make more money if he wants to do what he needs to do. He looks at the white-haired puppy and touches it on the head.

"Just a little longer, Vicchan."

**07 Years Old - 1996 to 1997**

_Panic attack._

_Of course he would have to._

And the reason is the same as always. Bullying.

Unfortunately, with the unprepared teachers, the situation could be worse if it weren’t Yuuko, who approaches him and helps him calm down.

"Toyomura, how do you ...?" Professor Hibino asks, surprised.

"Yuu-kun taught me last week. He said it was important for me to learn about panic attacks, because one day I could find someone I needed. "The girl responds, quite surprised. "I just didn’t expect to have to help him."

"Yuuri-kun, are you okay?" Another teacher asks the boy, who looks at Yuuko with a smile on his face.

"I'm better." He replies.

And the glitter in his eyes makes everyone sure that he's all right

The same can be said about his anxiety. Although it happens that he has negative thoughts that is most often caused by bullying, Yuuri manages to silence the voice in his mind at the very moment that it echoes.

Yuuko is not the only one he taught. When he arrived for Mari and started explaining about panic and anxiety attacks, his sister recalls that one of her classmates also has these types of seizures and decides to pay close attention ..

**~ x ~**

"Katsuki Yuuri-kun." The teacher calls him and the boy gets up from his desk, taking a deep breath.

"My name and Katsuki Yuuri and I will be one of the best ice skaters in the world." he says, with a look of sheer determination that surprises not only the teacher but the parents and the other students there.

_Wait a minute…_

_He said that 'will be' one of the best? No 'I want to be' one of the best? Where does such conviction come from?_

"He's just a boy! He doesn’t know what he's talking about. "One parent comments, making the Katsuki look at him in surprise.

"I agree. After all, where is he going to take money for equipment and so on? "Another mother asks, staring at the couple with a broad smile on their face.

"If it's money, I don’t have to ask my parents," he says, lifting a bag and pulling out a pair of black and red small ice skates, scaring them. "My family and most of Hasetsu's people are experiencing difficulties, but soon the situation will change. I promise you that. "

"What are you talking about, Katsuki-kun?" The teacher asks, shocked.

"Hmm, what I am talking?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face with a smirk on his face.


	2. Second Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu-kun's Life Journal Project  
> * Save money  
> * Buy a video camera  
> * Bribe Mari with albums of her favorite bands  
> * Video of Hasetsu - To school and ‘him’.  
> * Create Videos about Yuu-topia, ballet, figure skating, music, travel, events he wants to watch, food, games, etc.  
> * Talk about anxiety, depression, bullying, self-esteem, dysphoria, etc.  
> * Etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic need a lot of research, and my priority is Personas in my Ice Heart. that's why It takes a long time to updade. Sorry =/.
> 
> Also, Thank you very much for the kudos and comments on the first chapters.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**08 Years Old** **-** **1997 to 1998**

"Minako-sensei, I need your help." Yuuri says, carrying his Totoro piggy bank and the black plush poodle, Yuuchan.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, looking at him in surprise.

"I want to send Yuuchan to a friend by mail, but I don’t think I have enough money." he says, annoyed.

"How much do you have?" She asks, surprised at what she hears.

"48 thousand?" He says, tilting his head.

"48 ... My God, Yuuri! How did you get all that money ?!" She exclaims, scaring him.

"I did it on my own, okay?!! It’s my school lunch money, all the money I earned in the new years and the money I got by helping at the onsen and the school!" He exclaims, hugging the vault and the wide-eyed puppy with teary eyes.

"Oh, Yuuri. I’m sorry. Do you really want to send Yuuchan to a friend? "She asks, it would.

"Hai." he replied, nodding. "But I don’t think I have enough money and I don’t want to ask Otou-san and Oka-san. I know the Onsen is experiencing difficulties, so I'm asking you. I promise to return the money as soon as possible. "

"Okay, I'll help you." She says, making him widen his eyes and beaming at her.

After telling the Katsukis that he will take Yuuri to Fukuoka, Minako watches him put the piggy bank and a paper in his backpack, along with cookies and a bottle of water. The boy, who carries the poodle push the entire train journey in arms, keeping serious look in his face. The same look he did when he was skating for the first time. At the post office, he lets go of her hand and walks over to a girl on the other side of a balcony, free of clients.

"Onee-san, could you help me?" He asks, making the girl look at him in surprise.

"What do you need, boy?" She asks gently.

"I want to send Yuuchan to a friend, but he lives far away." The boy says, tilting his face and looking at her with his big and shiny brown eyes. "Can onee-san help me?"

The clerk gets so enchants herself with that boy, and she almost lets out a scream.

"Of course! Do you have his address? "She asks, watching him nod his head and withdraw a letter from his backpack.

The boy holds it with both hands, as if it were something very important to his life. She sees him take a deep breath and stand on his toes gracefully, extending the letter. She catches it and, looking at the recipient, widens her eyes.

"Oh my God! Hold on a second, boy. I'll be right back." she says, pulling away and holding the letter in her hand.

"Yuuri!" Minako-sensei shouts, approaching him. "Don’t do that again! I almost panicked when you suddenly disappeared! "

"Gomenasai, Minako-sensei." Yuuri says, holding tightly to the black plush puppy and lowering his face.

"Sorry for the delay." The girl says, coming back with an older man right behind, who looks at the boy in surprise.

"So you want to send this letter, boy?" The man asks, sitting at the clerk's desk and looking at him.

"And Yuuchan," Yuuri says, making him confused.

"Yuuchan?" He asks and widens his eyes as he watches the boy lift the plush puppy.

Taking him, the man looks at Minako, who just shrugs. When the boy removes a Totoro piggy bank from the backpack and lifts it up to put on the table, the clerk wonders how many more surprises the boy has with him. The female clerk, with a box in hand, picks up the plush puppy. and puts it in, while the man puts all the data in their system.

"Bye, bye, Yuuchan." Yuuri says, nodding as he watches the girl close the box and seal it with durex tape. "Take care of 'him' and protect him in my place, okay?"

"Well, the shipping fee and of ..." When the official says the value, Minako widens his eyes.

"Yuuri!" She exclaims, making the boy look seriously.

"48,000 Yen." The boy says, pointing to the piggy bank. "Yuuri's money, Minako-sensei. I'll pay the rest later. "

"It's all right. Since you want it so much trouble." she says, picking up her wallet and taking out a credit card.

The male clerk finds himself wondering if he has even 48,000 Yen in that piggy bank.  _ How did that boy get that money? _ What no one knows is that Katsuki Yuuri took several copies of his school notebooks and keeps selling them to other students at his school.

"Domo Arigato." Yuuri says, bowing to the two officials and pulling away.

"I wonder how that boy has a friend who lives in Russia." The girl comments, making Minako look completely shocked.

"What?"

**09 Years Old - 1998 to 1999**

"Yuuri, let's cut your hair." Toshiya says, and the boy looks at him with his face bent.

"No." he says, pouting.

"But Yuuri, he's getting big." Toshiya comments, watching the boy folding his arms and sitting on the floor.

"No."

"Yuuri ..."

"I don’t want to cut my hair." Yuuri says, frowning at him.

"But…"

"Should I go to the bathroom to call Hanako-san?" The 9-year-old asks, watching his father grow pale.

"Alright, you win." he says, wondering how his son knows he's afraid of ghosts.

...

That night, Mari laughs loudly and Hiroko looks at the boy in surprise.

**~ x ~**

On the table inside Yuuri's room, there is a notebook open and written on the first page:

**_Yuu-kun's Life Journal Project_ **

_ * Save money _

_ * Buy a video camera _

_ * Bribe Mari with albums of her favorite bands _

_ * Video of Hasetsu - To school and ‘him’. _

_ * Create Videos about Yuu-topia, ballet, figure skating, music, travel, events he wants to watch, food, games, etc. _

_ * Talk about anxiety, depression, bullying, self-esteem, dysphoria, etc. _

_ *Etc. _

On the other page, there are the name 'Yuuri's Love' and various musical notes drawn by pen.

**~ x ~**

"Mr and Mrs. Katsuki. I called you to talk to you and your son about something he's been doing for years and only now I've heard of it. "The headmistress says, folding her arms and frowning on the party for the couple and the boy in front of her.

"I don’t understand, Director Sakaki," Hiroki says, raising her hands to her cheeks. "What has our Yuuri done wrong?"

"He has made copies of his notebooks and sells them to students, including upper classes." the headmistress says, raising his eyebrow at the boy's smile.

"Selling? How much? "Toshiya asks, holding his son by the shoulders.

"Each block of paper, he sells at 500 yen. Every day, he earns about 25,000 yen." The director responds, surprising the parents.

"Yuu-kun?" Hiroki asks the boy, who tilts his face and beaks at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Teachers teach in their own way, which is often too difficult to learn. In the prints, there are not only the class notes but also my notes to make easier ways to sort things out. "The boy says, folding his arms. "I'm smart, so I thought I'd share what I learned alone with the world. Am I a bad boy? "

"But Yuu-kun, why are you taking money?" Toshiya asks, looking at his son in surprise.

"Because I need a lot, to protect Vicchan, to skate and make my plans for Hasetsu and for the future." the boy says, looking at the headmistress with his big bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

"What about the copier machine you're using? The papers and had it? "The director swallows, trying to resist the boy's cuteness.

"I fixed the old broken machine, the one you ignored after buying another. And I buy with the help of my older sister the papers, the ink and the staples. "The boy says, taking a paper from his pocket and handing it to her, who looks at him in surprise.

In fact, the paper the paper is an invoice of a shop, containing the items described and paid in cash. She notices that the boy looks at her with a broad smile on his face.

_ This boy… _

**10 Years Old** **-** **1999 to 2000**

"Mari-neechan,." Yuuri says, moving closer to his sister, carrying his Totoro piggy bank with both hands.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, watching him sit next to her, his face serious.

"I need your help." He says and she nods, frowning at the way he is talking to her. "I need to buy a video camera for a school project. You can come with me? And then, could you help me with the recordings? "

"Okay, I was planning on buying some of the new released singles anyway. You can come with me." she says, causing him to open a broad smile that makes her close her eyes and bring her hand to her face.

"Arigato, Onee-chan." He says, excited. "Could you also help me put the rest of the money in a bank account? My piggy bank is too stuffy. "

"But I didn’t hear any clatter of coins in it." Mari comments, not believing him.

"Coins?" The boy tilted his face at her, confused. "My safe is full of bills, not coins."

He then opens the safe and reveals to her the thick pack of coiled money that is in there.

"Kuso, how much money do you have there?" She asks, covering her mouth immediately and looking at him terrified.

"Hm." The boy says, giggling. "I lost count. 2 years of lunch, Otoshidama, sales of copies of my notebooks, money from school festivals, prize from the children's ice-skating tournament I attended this year ... "

"Wait a minute! What tournament are you talking about? "She asks, surprised.

"Oh? Didn’t I tell you? "He asks, looking innocently at her.

"I would have remembered hearing that my Otouto not only participated but also won a tournament." she says, frowning at him.

"  _ Gomen. _ "Yuuri says, timidly. "I think I was scared to give up expectations and end up failing on time."

"So? What kind of tournament are you talking about? "She asks, understanding what he meant.

"All Kids Japan." he replies, looking at her curiously.

"Cool name. Congratulations then." She answers, messing his hair and making him smile.

The next day, Yuuri and Mari buy the most expensive camera from the store in sight, to the surprise of the electronics store sellers. She buys her albums and Yuuri holds out some banknotes for her to buy posters of her favorite bands. In the bank, she creates a savings account in his name, and to the shock of the employees, Yuuri withdraws four more bills and extends the totoro's safe, asking that money be deposited in his account. 248 thousand and 832 Yen. Mari nearly fainted, while Yuuri just leaned over and smiled. His older sister swears that his brother knows he gets everything he wants because of his cute and innocent personality, but that he is actually a devil in disguise.

At school, Mari takes advantage of a computer class to search on Google for the tournament that her brother participated in. This time, she really fainted. After all, this event brings together children up to the age of 15 from all over Japan to compete with each other and this year, the tournament was held in Fukuoka at the end of December and had 10-year-old winner Katsuki Yuuri. 

Yuuri, with the help of Mari and Yuuko, begins recording his day to day life with his new camera. Yuu-topia, Ice Castle, Minako-sensei studio, the beach, Hasetsu Castle, and a festival. With the help of his computer teacher, he edits the recordings to put it all together into a single video, which he records on a cassette tape. Days later, a tape appears anonymously in the correspondence of the city hall, with a note asking the mayor to watch closely. When he finishes, he gets excited and decides to distribute copies of the video to TV stations, which start to display the video at different times all over Japan.

**...**

" _Konninchi wa!_ _My name is Katsuki Yuuri and this is a video I'm doing myself about my hometown, Hasetsu._ _It is situated in the district of Saga, on the island of Kyushu._ _Hasetsu is a super peaceful city, you know?_ _We have a very beautiful beach, an ice skating arena, a castle that inside is a ninja house, quiet paths for those who like to ride bikes, skates and even do physical exercises and best of all, we have Onsen!_ _Ano novo, this one is Yuu-topia Katsuki, which belongs to my family, who is also famous for its succulent dishes, including Katsudon prepared by my mother, which is my favorite dish._ _Our festivals are very lively, with several stalls selling items made especially by our artisans._ _Whenever you can come visit us and get to know Hasetstu!_ _We will welcome you with open arms!_ _And that's it._ _Bye, Minna-san!_ "

The video, which shows the pictures of the places cited by the chubby boy, begins and ends with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. When it goes through the TV at dinner time in Yuu-topia, everyone watches the video and looks at the boy in surprise who, with a red face, runs to hide in his room. As he throws himself into bed, he opens a wide smile and watches a strange bundle on his desk. A package that is addressed to a certain address in St. Petersburg, Russia.

Of course, thanks to the video, Hasetsu gradually becomes one of the most popular tourist spots in Japan and wherever he goes, Katsuki Yuuri becomes known for being the boy of the video that made Hasetsu famous.

**11 Years Old** **-** **2000 to 2001**

In February, when a woman with long blond hair appears at the door of Yuu-topia, the Katsukis soon realize a major problem. She does not speak Japanese and no one in the family speaks another language. Mari, even studying the language at school, can not even communicate with the foreign girl.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki-san, but Allisson-san needs to spend a few days in Hasetsu and wants to stay here." Hasetsu's mayor says, pale and nervous. "Of course I'll take whatever expense she might have."

"But, Kunogi-san! Neither of us speak any language other than Japanese!" Hiroko exclaims in exasperation.

"What are you talking about, Hiroko-san?" The mayor asks, looking at her in surprise. "Yuuri-kun has been conversing in English with Allisson-san since he met her on the beach.

This leaves the couple shocked, who actually finds their shy son sitting next to the blond-haired girl, chatting animatedly in English.

"Yuuri!" Hiroko calls him, watching him flinch and look at her in fear.

She sees him say something to the girl, who nods and looks back at the notebook in front of her, on the table, with a twinkle in her eyes. Yuuri approaches his mother nervously.

"  _ Hai, Okaa-san? _ "He asks, timidly.

"Since when did you learn to speak English?" She asks, looking at him in surprise.

"The school teach?" The boy stares at her, his face tilting, his forehead wrinkled.

"Really?" She asks, not believing what he is saying.

"  _ Hai. _ "He replies, seriously. "I found it interesting, so I decided to study more on my own."

**~ x ~**

Allisson Mitchell is a not-so-popular American stylist who is in Japan for a photo essay and look for inspiration for her future collections. Throughout her stay, she always went with an interpreter, but he ended up going to the hospital when he felt sick after eating something with nuts, causing an allergic reaction in her. Now in Hasetsu, after being told by her interpreter is a very beautiful and calm city after she saw a video, Allisson decides to leave the details of the rehearsal with his assistant and the people who were involved in the project and decides to take a walk on the beach. She sits on the sand and admires the beauty and calm that enchants her, and sees herself admire the difference from her hometown of New York.

"  _ Are you okay, Miss? _ " She listens and is frightened to see at her side a very cute boy with big brown eyes behind a pair of dark blue frame glasses, messy long black hair and a backpack.

"Do you ... speak English?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes." the boy replied, pulling the backpack off. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," she answers, watching him sit down to her right, with a small distance between them.

"My name is Yuuri." the boy says, holding out his right hand to her. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"Allisson Mitchell." She squeezes his hand, watching him open a timid smile. "How old are you, Yuuri?"

"I'm 11 years old." he replies, surprising her.

"Your English is very good for someone your own age," she comments, making him laugh.

"Thank you," he replies. "Now, if it's alright with you, could you answer my first question?"

"Ah yes. I'm fine." she replied, with a sad smile on her face.

"You know, I have an anxiety disorder, but please, don’t tell anyone. Mental illnesses are still not very well seen here in Japan. "Yuuri says, looking at her seriously.

"I understand. I know someone who has a similar problem. "Allisson then takes a deep breath, deciding to put everything out, even if that young boy is not able to understand anything she's talking about. "I'm depressed. I work a lot creating clothes, but I don’t know if it's worth doing this. I can’t make my clothes accepted by the fashion world. "

"Why instead of creating cloches for fashion, you don’t create them for art?" Yuuri asks, making her confused.

"Art?" She asks, seeing him nod.

"Do you have sketchbooks?" The boy asks, tilting his face back to her.

"Yes I have. I was thinking of going to this place called Yuu-topia Katsuki for dinner, after being told that the food in the place is a delight." She replies, and is surprised to see the boy cheer up with what he just said.

"Yuu-topia is where I live. My family owns the place, "he says, raising her eyebrows. "I can help you, because neither my parents nor my sister speak English fluently." he says, standing up.

"What about you?" She asks, standing up.

"I'm smart." Yuuri says, smiling broadly at her.

**...**

Serving tea for her and for himself, the boy sits next to the stylist, who shows him one of her sketchbooks, with clothes that draw attention because they are different.

"Can I put something here? I promise I will not mess with the clothes. "The boy asks, taking a pencil from his backpack.

"Go ahead." she says, watching him draw something in the shoes. "So that's what you meant before? About creating my clothes for art? For figure skating? "

"Yes," Yuuri replied, looking sheepishly. "I'm going to be an international ice skater soon, and I'd really like to have someone to make my costumes."

"Is this your dream?" Allisson asks, surprised at the boy's conviction in saying so.

"Not. This is my future." The boy responds to her with a look so serious that it makes her shiver.

"That's going to be something interesting to see." the stylist says, getting anxious. "You skate?"

"Yes, I do. There's an ice arena not far from here. "

"So, would you like to appear in my photo essay as a skater? I want to ... no, I need to start right now."

"Yuuri!"

"Do you have clothes that fit me? If so, then I will be delighted to help you." Yuuri says, looking back at the notebook with a smile on his face, after the scare it took to hear his mother's call.

For he had drawn a pair of ice skates in a completely black outfit, with a half-skirt on the red waist inside, stones drawn at the waist and shoulder, and transparent mesh at the right.

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Minako-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that Yuuri speaks English? Fluently?"

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - The Totoro piggy bank exists. Google told me so.
> 
> 2 - Yuuri's Love is the first version of Yuri on Ice, by the time he was in Detroit in YOI canon. Err...
> 
> 3 - Hanako-san cames from a japanese urban legend. If you want to know more ~ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanako-san
> 
> 4 - Allisson, as you guys wold see, It's Eros costume maker. She's also both Stammi Vicino (Single and Duet) and Yuri on Ice Costume Maker in the TV series (For this fic only). She will be here constantly as Yuuri and Victor personal stylists.
> 
> 5 - Should I Make Victor's version for this?


	3. Third Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari, who had a glass of water in her hand, decides to bully him and his current obsession.
> 
> "The way you talk, it looks like you're going to want to marry him in the future." She says, drinking from the water right away.
> 
> "Mari!" Their mother exclaims, frightened that she has said that to a 12-year-old.
> 
> "I will." Yuuri says, looking seriously at his sister, who spits out the water and chokes. "I'm going to marry him, be several times world ice skating champion, adopt at least 15 poodles, 2 babies, have my own ice arena and dance studio, be a coach and choreographer along with him for future champions. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My font for the fanfic timeline ~ https://yurikobutachan.tumblr.com/post/155861135147/yuri-on-ice-timeline
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**12 Years Old - 2001 to 2002**

When Mari decides to give him in his birthday a poodle puppy, she would never have imagined his surprise. He smiles sadly and thanks Mari, picking up the black-haired puppy in his arms, giggles at being licked cheerfully, and goes to his room. His parents, who bought everything for the puppy to be comfortable at home, wonder what's wrong. After all, he did not look very happy about it.

**...**

"You're not my Vicchan. I think they thought I was missing Yuuchan, so they bought you before I saw 'him'. Your real name will be Yurksha, but I'll call you for now Yurachan, okay? "Yuuri says, lying down with him in his arms. "Just another year and I'll have my Vicchan too. I owe it to him. Don’t you agree with me, Vitya? "

He looks at the white plush poodle, which is on top of his bed.

**~ x ~**

School, ballet, skating, onsen, Yurachan, the Christmas festival and New Year. The end of the year was quite busy for Yuuri, who became the newest competitor in Japan. Despite winning All Kids Japan for the third time, and again impressing judges, the public and other children for not having a Skating teacher, but the main committee of the JSF decides not yet to elevate him to the junior category, which is being dominated by the Russian adolescent Victor Nikiforov, who wins the Worlds Championship in Sofia, Bulgaria, with his program The Lilac Fairy.

When Yuuko shows the video of the championship and Victor comes up with the fantasy created by Ashley, Yuuri opens a big smile when he sees the Russian skater hugging a black plush puppy in Kiss & Cry.

_Yuuchan, arigato._

**~ x ~**

The Katsukis and Minako-sensei are surprised when Yuuri starts talking about the Russian skater. If you look around, adults think that this is only temporary. Mari, who had a glass of water in her hand, decides to bully him and his current obsession.

"The way you talk, it looks like you're going to want to marry him in the future." She says, drinking from the water right away.

"Mari!" Their mother exclaims, frightened that she has said that to a 12-year-old.

"I will." Yuuri says, looking seriously at his sister, who spits out the water and chokes. "I'm going to marry him, be several times world ice skating champion, adopt at least 15 poodles, 2 babies, have my own ice arena and dance studio, be a coach and choreographer along with him for future champions. "

The four of them there look at him with wide eyes, not expecting it from him. Suddenly he smiles and giggles, pointing at her sister, who has her chin, her neck, and her blouse still wet.

"I'm joking, _Mari-neechan_." he says, calming down. "Ah, I need to do my homework at school."

And he walks away, going to his room.

**...**

"Minako-sempai, what the hell are you teaching my son ?!" Hiroko exclaims, looking at the other woman in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Hiroko? I only teach him dance! "Minako exclaims, pouting at her kohai from school.

"Hmpf." Hiroko folds his arms, not convinced.

Meanwhile, Toshiya just shrugs and goes back to doing his chores, while Mari remains frozen, wondering what the hell just happened there.

**~ x ~**

When Yuuko shows him the magazine with Victor and Makkachin, Yuuri opens a broad smile. _It's finally the time._

**...**

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan._ Can I have another puppy? "Yuuri asks, looking at them sheepishly.

"You already have Yurachan. Why do you want one more? "Toshiya asks, looking at his son seriously.

"I have, and I love him. But this puppy, _Otou-san_ , he was abandoned! "Yuuri exclaims, scaring them. "When I heard it, I was so sorry for him. I refuse to believe that people can be cruel enough to leave such a precious thing in the middle of the street without food, water, and protection from rain, sun, cold and heat. "

At that moment, the boy is crying silently, something that easily tugs the heart of his parents. Mari, who watches him closely, wonders how much of this story really is true and wonders why he has an interest in this little puppy. Of course none of the three realized his smile when they agreed to accept the dog, counting on him to obey the rules previously imposed on Yurachan.

"Of course, _Okaa-san!_ I'll take care of both perfectly." He says, running to his room immediately.

**...**

The next day, Yuuri comes home carrying a cardboard box with the little brown-haired poodle sleeping beneath a very comfortable blanket. Yuuri also carries a bag in his arm, with dog food, two pots and a bottle of water.

"Tadaima!" He says, stepping into his family's onsen with difficulty. “ _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan_! I brought Vicchan! "

As the couple and their older sister pay attention to the brown poodle, Yuuri finds himself thinking about the receipt of a pet shop and a debit card payment that mysteriously ended up in the rubbish of Fukuoka train station. _Shhhhhh, keep it a secret, okay?_ Moreover, to his surprise, Vicchan and Yurachan immediately become good friends.

**13 Years Old - 2002 to 2003**

One of the things that Yuuri really hates is bullying. Of course he has overcome Takeshi's, after he says he only likes Yuuko as a friend and nothing more, and now they are both good friends. But after being called girly for doing ballet, Yuuri developed his own method of defense. If strange photos and videos pop up in the bully shoe lockets, no one seemed to know anything. Just watching them being afraid of their own shadow.

_Ohhhh ... a certain 'Hamster' would be so proud if he knew ..._

**...**

Yuuri wins All Kids Japan for the fourth time to the sound of [Tsukamori in Taiju](https://youtu.be/o427T3gNUFA) by Joe Hisashi and belongs to the film My Neighbor Totoro from the Gimbli Studios and a song called 'Yuuri on Ice' with Okukawa Minako taking on the role of assistant coach, until the JSF indicates to him that some technician is interested in the boy.

**14 Years Old - 2003 to 2004**

In a meeting with representatives of the JSF, it was decided that Yuuri couldn’t participate in the junior category and appointed a man named Takaaki Rei, who works in Fukuoka. Yuuri frowns, and looks at Minako-sensei, who also doesn’t seem at all happy about this decision. Two weeks later, a DVD containing a video of Takaaki mistreating Yuuri and other children is delivered to JSF headquarters. Immediately, Takaaki Rei was dismissed and had his students transferred to other coaches. Yuuri is annoyed all the time because that is Victor's last year in the Junior category, where the Grand Prix Final is in Malmö, Sweden and the World Championship is in The Hague, Netherlands. It is clear that the Russian skater takes gold in these two competitions.

"I want to have as my new coach, Nishigori Takahiro-sensei." Yuuri says, raising an eyebrow at them. "It was he who taught me to improve my skating and he is from my city. I feel more comfortable with it than another coach. Nothing against the other coaches, because I'm sure there are excellent ones for Japan. But understand that, for me, I don’t think that would be good, after all my experience with Takaaki-san made me very scared, you know?"

And through these words, the adults decided to agree with him.

Hiroko and Toshiya take Yuuri to acquire his documents, mainly his ID, passport and a formal declaration giving to Nishigori Takahiro the custody of Yuuri in periods of competitions. He, Takeshi and Yuuko, officially establish themselves in Ice Castle, and only Yuuri doesn’t compete yet.

**...**

Yuuri sends a mysterious new letter to St. Petersburg, being attended by the same employee as before at the post office...

**...**

"I believe it would be good for Yuuri-kun to participate in an ice-skating camp." Nishigori coach comments, being watched by Yuuri and Minako in surprise.

"We agree. We were even thinking about putting it ... "One of the representatives of JSF begins to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"Yakov Feltsman's summer camp in St. Petersburg, Russia." He says, shocking everyone there.

"In fact, training with coach Feltsman would be very good for him, but it's in Russia. In addition, it is very rare for him to accept skaters from other countries." The representative says, looking at the boy seriously.

"It is true. Even if we take care of all the necessary documentation, there is no guarantee that he will accept you, Katsuki-kun. "Another representative comments, leafing through some papers in front of him. "Besides, do you really want to compete in Japan?"

" _Hai_ . Since you haven’t allowed me to participate officially, I want to show what I can do, if I may. So... _Onegashimasu_ , allow me to skate in the national championship as a junior skater. If I can get scores that are close to the current ones of Victor Nikiforov, you paid the plane tickets for me, Minako-sensei, Vicchan Katsuki and Yurka Katsuki, my puppies." The boy says, looking seriously at the principal representative.

"Do you think you can even come up with two programs that compare to the current level of Victor Nikiforov?" He asks, frowning at the boy.

"He can." Coach Nishigori says, being watched by all others. "Yuuri-kun and I studied both programs and in fact, he can do that."

"Very well, I will allow you to skate. If you can reach the highest marks of Victor Nikiforov, we will pay your round-trip tickets to St. Petersburg." The representative says, laughing. "Not that I think you will."

"Yanagi-san, be very careful what you say." Yuuri Katsuki says, looking at him seriously. "You could have a podium candidate this year in various competitions, but you're here, judging me and belittling me without even giving me a chance to show what I'm capable of doing. But it's alright. I'll show you what I can do. "

He gets up from the chair, bends to them, and walks out of the meeting room, with Minako-sensei and Coach Nishigori right behind him.

**...**

**_[Sport news - Japan!]_ **

**_Katsuki Yuuri, 14, broke records and won gold in the junior nationals in Nagoya with a 19.22 points difference for the silver medalist._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki surprises everyone by performing a handsome Triple Axel with GOE + 3 and breaking the 3 official records._ **

**_Hasetsu's 14-year-old boy charms audiences, judges and other competitors by presenting two beautiful programs in the junior category of nationals._** **_Who is he?_** **_Because he is not officially competing for Japan._**

**_Yanagi Shouta, the main representative of the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu regions, states that Katsuki Yuuri was not formally accepted as junior skater because of the absence of an official coach and because of problems involving the coach previously pointed to the boy._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki._** **_Prodigy of the Ice or Ice Demon?_**

**_Is Yuuri Katsuki Japan's hope for figure skating?_ **

**~ x ~**

As might be expected, Yuuri finds himself traveling to St. Petersburg with Minako-sensei, Yurachan and Vicchan. Courtesy of JFS and Yanagi-san, of course. Both are welcomed at the airport by Lilia Baranoskaya, the famous former Bolshoi prima ballerina, to Minako's surprise.

"Minako Okukawa," Madame Baranoskaya says, looking at her coldly.

"Lilia Baranoskaya." Minako reaches out and grabs her hand.

And then, she turns to Yuuri, looking at him seriously.

"Yuuri Katsuki." She says, making him smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame Baranoskaya." Yuuri says in English, raising her eyebrow.

"Follow me." she says, nodding.

At that moment, two men in suits and ties draw near and take their luggage. Silently, the five of them drive to the parking lot, where they first let Yuuchan and Vicchan do their needs, eat and drink water. When Lilia warns them that they are going to their mansion, Minako finds himself looking at Yuuri with surprise. _He knew?_ _So you did not ask to go to a hotel?_

**...**

"So it's really you." Madame Baranoskaya comments, in Russian.

" _Da._ " Yuuri says, beginning to speak Russian fluently. "Thank you so much for receiving my letters and handing over my gift to Victor, years ago."

"I wonder how much your parents paid for sending that box with the stuffed dog." She comments, and the boy looks at her with a peculiar smile on his face.

"I paid for the shipping." He says, scaring her. "At the time, Minako-sensei helped me, but then I returned the money to her."

"What do you mean ?!" she asks, surprised. "You should be too young to have that much money!"

"I'm smart, Madame. I made copies of my notebooks and sold them to other students in my school." He says, winking at her.

"You're smart," she says, looking at him seriously. "I understand. This explains how you can speak English and Russian even being Japanese. And now?"

"I have things I need to do here in St. Petersburg. Important things, to protect very important people for me." He says, looking at her seriously. "I made a risky bet to confide my biggest secret to you, but I don’t regret it. Thank you so much for believing in me and helping me. "

"I decided to believe after beginning to accompany Svetlana Plisetskaya until she gave birth to her son and died 2 years later." Madame Baranoskaya says, watching the boy nod his head as he understands what she meant. "Death you mentioned to me in the letter that came with the plush puppy a year earlier."

"Is Yuri okay?" He asks, looking at her seriously.

"Yes. I was able to persuade Svetlana to pass on his guard to Nikolai, her father. But I still have not been able to get him to move to St. Petersburg." Madame replies, watching him breathe a sigh relieved.

"No problem. I have no reason to get him out of Moscow for now." Yuuri says, seriously.

"What now?" She asks, looking at him curiously.

"I'm going to give the first step to my plan to rule the world." he says, smirking at her, making her laugh out loud.

"Hmm. Can’t wait to see what you can do .. "

**~ x ~**

Interesting things happened at the Skating Camp in St. Petersburg. For the first time, the camp receives a foreign student, who receives classes in English. Many there think that the boy is a beginner and do not know anything, often implying with him in Russian thinking that he did not know the language. But it all changes when coach Feltsman asks him to introduce one of his programs, everyone's shocked to see him skating the program he used in the Junior Japanese National Championship.

_"Wait, this program ..."_

_"If we were to add up all the points ..."_

_"Can he reach Nikiforov's current level?_ _At his age? "_

_"Who is this boy?"_

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri sass, winking and sending them a kiss.

They are frightened to realize that he spoke in Russian, and that he looks like a girl with long hair and movements of who carries ballet in blood. At the end of the week, rumors about Yuuri reach the ears of the senior category skaters. Among them, Victor Nikiforov, who meets the boy days later, when the boy saves him from an embarrassing situation. Victor falls in love the two Yuuri dogs and introduces them to Makkachin. The two and the dogs go on walks together with the dogs after the trainings and Yuuri reveals that it is him who gave Yuuchan to Lilia years ago.

A week later, Yuuri returns home with a smile of satisfaction in his face, with Minako, Yurachan and Vicchan. Being officially a skater of the junior category, he advances by the championships with high scores and gold medals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Yuuri on Ice. Err ... 
> 
> 2 -'Hamster'? Who would that be? *roll eyes *
> 
> 3 - In this fic, Nishigori Takahiro is father of Takeshi and Svetlana Plisetskaya is mother of Yura and daughter of Nikolai.
> 
> 4 - Yes, Victor meets Yuuri here, but all the details of the camp will be posted shortly. Sorry?


	4. Extra Entry 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia is strangely excited because the mysterious Yuuri Katsuki finally goes to St. Petersburg to participate in Yakov's skating camp. Besides, he's coming with Minako and his dogs. Heh, let's see what kind of person he really is.
> 
> ...
> 
> "Minako Okinawa." Lilia says, feeling her face twitch with envy.
> 
> Blyad! What witchcraft has this woman been practicing to keep looking the same way 20 years ago? Damn Asian genes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a POV change. The first one is Lilia. I really hope this helps to answer some questions anyone can have. Who do you want to be the next? Victor or Yakov?
> 
> I fixed a critical error I made last chapter. Victor's last World's as Junior were in The Hague in Netherlands, not Ostrava. I forgot that world's happen in spring after the GPF. u.u'
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Also, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Lilia Baranoskaya**

Lilia is enjoying a delicious hot tea on a cold afternoon in early December when a knock on the door makes her frown. _Who wants to bother me right now?_ She wonders, waiting for one of her employees to show up and explain what's happening to her. Something that does not take much time to happen.

"Madam. Please forgive me for interrupting your afternoon tea, but a strange box has just arrived for you by mail. "Pyotr, one of her butlers, appears carrying a small cardboard box.

"What do you mean 'strange'?" She asks, frowning at the box.

"It comes from Japan. From a city called Hasetsu." The butler replies, nervous.

 _Hasetsu?_ _This name isn’t so strange..._

"Open the box," she orders, crossing her legs and drinking more of the tea.

Pyotr obeys, picking up a knife and cutting the tape that seals the box. He opens it slowly and is surprised to remove a plush black puppy from inside and a letter, with her name written on it.

"Madam." he says, after opening and extending the letter to her.

She takes the open white envelope from him and pulls out a paper and a new envelope from the inside, much to her surprise. A new envelope addressed to Victor Nikiforov. This she puts on top of her desk, and opens the paper that has her name written on it. In Russian. Like the rest of the whole letter.

**...**

_Greetings, Madame Lilia Baranoskaya._

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am currently 8 years old and I am from the city of Hasetsu, Japan. I dance ballet since being very small under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa and I am working hard to be an ice skater who makes my country proud ._

_As you may have noticed, I sent another letter and a plush dog._ _I would like to ask that you deliver them safely to Victor Nikiforov immediately, please._ _He will need them soon and would very much like to ask you to welcome him when the time comes._ _Ask him to hug the dog when he finish skating in Sofia, so I can be sure that he has received it in peace._

 _Also, I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on Svetlana Plisetskaya, one of your former students._ _She may be in danger and a tragedy may occur with her soon._ _A tragedy that unfortunately can’t be avoided even by me, who knows what will happen in the future._ _But I'm here to try to make the consequences of this tragedy not so serious, especially when it comes to the baby she's expecting at this moment._ _Please have her sign a document passing the custody of the baby to her father, Nikolai Alexanderiev Plisetsky if anything happened to her._ _Besides, I ask you to give her and her baby the full support until the tragedy comes to her._

 _I know it all sounds strange, but I want you to believe me when I say my biggest sadness right now is that I can’t be there in St. Petersburg when I know that Victor and the baby are going to need it too much._ _I could have sent a letter to Coach Feltsman, but I don’t think he would even open it before ripping it and throwing it in the trash, the way he must be at the moment, obsessed with getting his students to be champions devoted to Russia and forgetting that they are humans too._ _I'm sorry that it was this that got in the way of your marriage ..._

**...**

_What?_

She frowns, re-reading the last few lines.

How did he know she was married to him and that was exactly what made them both separate? Something that not even both their family knew of it, because it would be something very problematic for the two of them, since he’s forced to be like this by the FFKK.

**...**

_I regret that this is what has upset your marriage, but I believe that not everything has been lost._ _Don’t let it make you lose your hopes._ _If you still feel love for him, believe in that feeling._ _Use it as inspiration for a personal, intimate choreography._ _A choreography just for you._

 _I don’t know when I can go to St. Petersburg._ _But I promise that as soon as I'm sure, I'll be in touch again to let you know about it._ _Until then, I'll do my best to send you letters before Victor's birthday, with gifts for him and the baby._

 _Like I said before, I know what will happen in the future._ _Sad things, stupid things, insane things._ _I don’t need you to believe me._ _But you must know that my heart will always be praying for you, for Coach Feltsman, for Victor, for the baby, and for all those I adore, but I can’t yet reach because of my age._

_With the compliments of Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese danseur, ice skater and History Maker, I end this letter._

_October 27th, 1997_

**...**

After reading the letter, Lilia focuses on a peculiar term in it: History Maker. This leaves her with a look of anticipation to know what this Yuuri Katsuki will be able to do. Then she returns to the top and keeps her eyes on the name of his ballet teacher, recognizing him immediately as his former colleague when she performed internationally.

She opens a smile, something that surprises the butler still present, wondering if that woman still does crazy things.

**~ x ~**

When Lilia hands the poodle and the letter to Victor, he is startled to see him reading the letter with a peculiar shine in his eyes. Shine that turns out to be tears, which he doesn’t even think to clean. He takes the plush poodle in his arms, kneeling on the floor and crying silently, to her surprise.

_What the hell is happening?_

But Victor refuses to say anything and says goodbye, leaving with a smile and more tears on his face.

**~ x ~**

Lilia looks for news of Svetlana Plisetskaya and discovers that she is pregnant, and hospitalized. The two talk seriously and Svetlana reveals that she has cancer, but that she can’t treat because of the baby. When asked by the child's father, the girl says that she does not know who he is and reveals that her cousin is pestering her so that she leaves custody of the future child for her. Lilia frowns and asks if it would be better to consider her own father, but Svetlana says she has no contact with him.

A week later, Lilia and the cousin meet in the hospital and the former dancer scares her, making her give up the idea of disturbing Svetlana. She also goes after Nikolai and takes him to see his daughter. She then reveals Yuuri's letter to them, which leaves them frightened by the contents of it.

On 1 March 1998, Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky was born. Svetlana comments that he was in doubt whether he would name Yuri or Andrei, but decided on the first one in honor of the angel who made the situation of that family better than expected. Her health begins to deteriorate slowly and two years later, she ends up dying.

**~ x ~**

**8 years later.**

Lilia is strangely excited because the mysterious Yuuri Katsuki finally goes to St. Petersburg to participate in Yakov's skating camp. Besides, he's coming with Minako and his dogs. _Heh, let's see what kind of person he really is._

**...**

"Minako Okinawa." Lilia says, feeling her face twitch with envy.

 _Blyad!_ _What witchcraft has this woman been practicing to keep looking the same way 20 years ago?_ _Damn Asian genes!_

"Lilia Baranoskaya." Minako says, nodding.

And then she sees a male teenager with long, messy black hair and a tired face just behind her, pushing the cart with their luggage and the boxes containing the two dogs.

"Yuuri Katsuki." she says, seeing him open a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame Baranoskaya." He says in English, to her surprise.

After all she knows he's fluent in Russian too. _Who the hell is this boy?_

**...**

When Minako asks to use her dance floor to catch Yuuri's training, Lilia decides to see the boy's level in the ballet. What she did not expect is to see a 14 year old kid who is ice skater dancing like a professional dancer. And then she’s socked when she sees him become a Prima Ballerina, even staying _en pointe_ perfectly.

**~ x ~**

Time passes quickly and finally the day comes when Yuuri and Minako must return to Japan. Lilia knows that the boy contacted Nikolai Plisetsky and caused a lot of confusion at the camp, including one messy stunt involving Victor. But for her, the real impact of his presence only happens the next day when she receives the surprise visit of Yakov Feltsman.

"Can we talk?" He asks, holding his fedora with both hands, a sign that he is nervous.

"Come in." She says, and Pyotr, who was ready to place the man who had broken his mistress's heart in the past in the street eye, gives him passage into the mansion.

Sitting at the table and drinking tea, both are silent as they wait for the other to say something. Lilia lets out a long sigh and decides to start.

"Years ago, at this very hour, a peculiar correspondence came to me. It was a box, containing two letters and a black plush dog. "She says, making him realize what she's talking about. "Such a box came from Japan. From a city called Hasetsu. And the sender's name was Yuuri Katsuki. "

Yakov widens his eyes, startled by what she says.

"Impossible! It's been over 8 years! "He exclaims, making her giggle.

"Exactly. But the letter that was addressed to me was all in Russian and I was talking about him, about Victor, about Svetlana Plisetskaya and about us, "she says, looking at him seriously.

"This boy ... he's incredible, Lilia." Yakov comments, surprising her. "He made everyone present stop what he was doing to see him presenting a program that reaches the current level of Vitya."

This makes her look in shock, because she didn’t expect him to be that good on ice too.

"But I don’t believe that's what you wanted to talk to me about," she says, bringing the tea cup to her mouth to hide her excited smile.

"No. It's not." He says, drinking tea too. "He talked to me about certain things, and it made me think a lot these last days. He made me realize that I made mistakes in the past and was making now too. With you, with Victor, and with all my other students. I let myself be pressured by FFKK to create champions who brought pride to our nation, and I ended up not only ignoring the feelings of everyone around me but also my own. He told me to change my attitude, before I lose something much more important than gold medals, records and even my own country. "

"Your students." She deduces, watching him nod.

"My students," he repeats, letting out a long sigh. "I was scared, you know? Of the things he told me? I was scared because I realized that without my students I am nothing more than a cranky old loner, and I don’t want to be that. I don’t want it anymore. You may be thinking I'm talking pointless things, and I understand that you don’t want to forgive me for all that I did to you, but just believe me when I say that I'm sorry and that I really want to be able to be together with you again, and this time I’m serious. I…"

" _Yasha._ " she interrupts, scaring him by using the nickname of when they were together. "I believe you."

And she realizes he's really sorry when he sees him shed a tear.

" _Lilyusha_ ." he says, getting up from the table and going over to her, hugging her. "Sorry, _Lilyusha._ "

_If you still feel love for him, believe in that feeling._

Lilia recalls that phrase from Yuuri's letter, with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Blyad means Fuck, in Russian.


	5. Fourth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year, Victor does not qualify for the Grand Prix Final. He doesn’t get enough points with programs that he himself choreographed for the first time. Curiously, both Yakov and Yuuri had told him the camp that the programs weren’t good enough, but Victor decided to not heard them. Yuuri let out a long sigh, reading the messages sent by the Russian, who at that moment must surely be pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal entries, with a nostalgic feeling in my heart.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. They made so happy!
> 
> Also, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**15 years old - 2004 to 2005**

The Internet in Hasetsu, at that moment, arrived very late. Known popularly as dial-up internet, it uses the public switched telephone network to establish a connection to an Internet Service Provider through a telephone number to a telephone line. The user's computer or router uses a modem to encode and decode the information into audio signals.

Hiroko and Toshiya, realizing that they will have to get used to seeing their son traveling the world to participate in competitions, realized they don’t know how to deal with the longing they will feel for him. But everything changes when, at Christmas, Yuuri presents them with not only a laptop but also a contract for a dial-up internet plan.

"There’s a really cool program called Skype. With it, we use the internet to send and receive messages, and also make video calls, wherever we are." He says, looking at them quickly. "Mari-neechan, I'll teach you how to use it later."

"Yuuri, this is incredible!" Hiroko-san says in surprise.

"The phone company's people will come and put the internet here tomorrow, so I can teach Mari how to use the program and we can test it when I go to Ice Castle." The teenager says, looking at them excitedly. "I know I have to travel a lot, so I want to make sure that I get in touch with you. After all, I'm going to miss you every time I'm away from home."

"Oh, Yuuri." Hiroko says, hugging his son. "We will miss you too, and although we don’t understand everything about your dream, we understand how important it must be to you."

"You are intelligent, hardworking, and you know what you want for your life. Do you know how many people there are today at my age who have no idea?" Toshiya asks, touching the child on the shoulder. "You make us very proud, you know."

"  _ Arigato, Otou-san, Okaa-san. _ " Yuuri says, with a smile on his face.

Mari, who just notices everything silently, is the only one who sees a tear trickle down his face after his parents walk away. She, already imagining the reason for this tear, decides to leave it alone too. She is also proud of her younger brother.

**...**

Yuuri, in Christmas, receives from his parents a Nintendo DS, portable video game recently released by Nintendo, and some games for him. Curiously, Mari had given her another newly released portable video game, the PSP, and more games. Yuuri, surprised, hugged them and thanked them very much. Minako and Yuuko came together to give him posters of Victor, and an iPod with songs used by the Russian skater. Yuuri is very happy because now he can imitate his old programs perfectly.

What nobody knows is that in his Skype and MSN Messenger, one of the contacts is precisely Victor Nikiforov, whom he talks every night from now on that Yu-topia happens to have internet.

**~ x ~**

This year, Victor does not qualify for the Grand Prix Final. He doesn’t get enough points with programs that he himself choreographed for the first time. Curiously, both Yakov and Yuuri had told him the camp that the programs weren’t good enough, but Victor decided to not heard them. Yuuri let out a long sigh, reading the messages sent by the Russian, who at that moment must surely be pouting.

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > v** **ityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ Why?! _

_ Why?! _

_ Why?! _

_ WHY?!!!! _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ Victor, answer me one thing. _

_How the hell did you think about winning using programs that you declared use as a masculinity theme, if you have long hair and wore clothes that have nothing to do with it?_ _Usually I'd wonder why Ashley-san would do this sort of thing, but I know she didn’t make those clothes._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Yuuri!_ _Don’t be so cruel to me!_

_ I know I screwed up, but you didn’t have to throw it in my face. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _If you had listened to me and the coach Feltsman, you would have been more successful._ _Even I'm not that impulsive when choreographing my programs._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ Wait, you've created the choreographies ... _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _I created the choreographies that made me win the Grand Prix Final and the World Cup last season._ _And I've also created the choreography I'm using this season._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ Seriously??!! _

_ I thought Madame Okukawa did you choreography. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _I ask her and Nishigori's opinion, but overall, I do it._ _You might as well ask Madame Baranoskaya to choreograph a program for you._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_And make her kill me using ballet training as an excuse to torture me?_ _No thank you._

**...**

Yuuri laughs, with so much drama that the future 'Living Legend' of figure skating is doing. With a long sigh, he closes his hands on the keyboard of his laptop and begins typing.

**...**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ What if I choreograph a program for you? _

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Eh?_ _Seriously?!_

_ I want it!! _

**...**

_ Oh... _

_ Okay. This is something he didn’t expect it. _

Victor Nikiforov using a choreography of Yuuri Katsuki in an official competition of the Senior category. If he was Yuuri Katsuki from the past, he would surely die. But this Yuuri Katsuki knows that he is able to create a perfect program for Victor.

**...**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _It's all right._ _I'll start working on it if you win the GPF this season._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Yeeeees!_ _You can leave it with me._

 _Oops, I have to go._ _Time to go train._

 **## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ Good luck! _

**~ x ~**

Yuuri is warming up when he feels someone touch him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees a boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes. He blinks several times, shocked.

"Hello, my name is Christophe Giacometti." The boy says, smiling sheepishly.

_Kuso._ _I still am shocked that this is going to become that there in the future._

"Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri says, standing up and greeting him.

"I'm going to fight you for the gold medal." Christophe says, smiling broadly. "Good luck."

"For you too." And Yuuri sees him walking away, laughing.

_ It's show time. _

**...**

**_[JP] Yuuri Katsuki wins the Grand Prix Final of the junior category of figure skating and breaks all Victor Nikiforov’s records._** **_He just got a sponsorship contract with Mizuno to be one of the company's advertising boys._**

 ** _[USA] Japanese boy wins the Grand Prix Final of the junior category of figure skating._** **_Was he the future rival of Victor Nikiforov?_**

 ** _[RUS] Nikiforov in danger?_** **_Yuri Katsuki of Japan wins and sets new records in the junior category._**

 ** _[CAN] Yuri Katsuki (15), Japan's Darling, wins the Grand Prix Final._** **_Christophe Giacometti wins bronze._**

**_[ITA] With Lohengrin as his short program and music from one of the movies of  Pokémon (Lugia’s Song), Yuuri Katsuki wins in the Grand Prix Final in Helsinki (Finland)._ **

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wins the World Championship in Kitchener (Canada). The shy and gentle boy becomes a victim of the media, who surrounds him and begin to ask him various questions. Questions that are soon distorted and become accusations of doping by reporters, or fraud by the judges to make him the winner.

"  _ Are you done yet? _ " He asks, speaking in Russian and shocking the reporters. "  _ I can’t believe you're belittling my skills and making accusations without evidence against me. _ "

He then looks around at all the reporters. They freeze at the coldness of his gaze.

_ "I am a boy who works hard to keep my body in shape, I actually need to work twice as much as any other athlete because I have low metabolism, which makes me gain weight easily. In addition, I suffer from something called anxiety, which is worsening with you on top of me, accusing me of something that I don’t do and humiliating _ me. I'm very upset about your attitudes. So much upset that I'm going to get all of you fired from your jobs right away. " He continues, this time in English.

And then, he approaches Yakov Feltsman, talking to him. The coach receives him excitedly, to the shock of the reporters, and when the boy points to where they are, the coach looks at them coldly and nods.

**...**

Three days later, 4 reporters from Russian newspapers and magazines are fired from their jobs. In their heads, they wonder the same thing:  _ Who really is Yuuri Katsuki and how he managed to be accepted by Feltsman, even though he is not his skater or even a Russian skater. _

**...**

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Yuuri, are you okay?_ _Yakov told me that Russian reporters were disturbing you._

_ By the way, congratulations on the victory and breaking my records in your first official junior competition. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ Thank you so much, Victor. _

_Yeah._ _They had the gall to accuse me of doping._ _But it's all right now thanks to the intervention of Coach Feltsman._ _Could you thank him for me again?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ You know what, I'm guessing you've become his favorite skater, you're not even his skater. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _It's not my fault if his skaters only give him a headache everyday._ _I pity his hair._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Don’t even tell me about his hair._ _Everyday it seems he has less ..._

 _Wait a minute._ _Are you saying we are to blame for making him more and more bald?_

_ I've always known that I'm deadly beautiful. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _OMG!_ _That was a terrible joke, you know?_

_ And something tells me that you did make a pose before you. _

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Wow!!_ _How did you know?_

_ Are you spying on me, Yuuri Katsuki? _

_ Are you looking at me through my mirror? _

_ Oh no, I keep posing in front of him naked. _

_ Yuuri, you pervert. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ So you pose in front of the mirror naked. _

_ Hmm, good to know. _

_ Maybe a gossip magazine would love to know that information. _

_Look, I found one._ _And it's even more Russian._ _I'm shocked._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ Yuuri, I was just teasing you. _

_ Yuuri? _

_ No, don’t send it to a gossip magazine !! _

_ Please! _

_ Yuuri, please! _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _Stop talking, Victor._ _I'm looking for the magazine's contact email._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_Not!_ _Don’t do it!_

 **## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

_ Do you promise to be a good student to the Coach Feltsman? _

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ I promise! _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

**_[Attached image: Print of their conversation, with Victor promising to be a good student for Yakov.]_ **

_ I have this, so if I know you're disobeying Coach Feltsman, I'm going to email this to the gossip magazine. _

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ I doubt you really have found a Russian gossip magazine. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 ** _[Image Attached: Print containing Russian magazine site._** **_In the lower right corner, the MSN window with his conversation with Victor]_**

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_I forgot that you are fluent in Russian._ _By the way how do you know the Russian language?_

 **## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _I told you in the letter._ _I am someone who exists to make you happy._

_ I am your soulmate. _

**~ x ~**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com** **Changed their status to** ** _< Busy> <Drinking>_**

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ YUURI _

_ DO NOT DO IT!!!!! _

_ YOU ARE VERY YOUNG YET TO BE DRINKING!!! _

_ RETURN TO BE THE PURE BOY THAT BEWITCHED ME!!! _

_ DO NOT FALL IN THE TEMPTATION!! _

_ YUURI!!! _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _I'm just drinking tea, Victor._ _Why so much drama?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ > vityaniki@hotmail.com**

_ You bastard, you fooled me right there. _

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~ >** **katsudon.yuu@hotmail.com**

 _And you fell for it._ _Happy April 1St._

**~ x ~**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan, can we talk?" Yuuri says, joining the family for dinner together.

"Of course, Yuuri-kun." Hiroki says, smiling gently at his son.

"Is there a problem, Yuuri?" Toshiya asks, watching his son closely.

"They are two things." Yuuri says, nervous and red-faced. "First, there's someone I like, but he's the same sex as me."

"Victor." Mari comments, folding her arms.

Yuuri looks at her seriously, which makes her eyes widen.

"Really?"

"He doesn’t know, but it's okay, after all I'm too young for that, I'm planning to invite him here soon, so you all could get to know him better, he's fluent in English, so I suggest you learn the language."

"Yuuri, we've been studying English since we got that American girl, so now, there’s no problem." Hiroko says, scaring him.

"What else would you like to talk to us about?" Toshiya asks, and he takes a deep breath.

"I intend to do some things that can lead people to judge me and attack me in different ways. Things that here in Japan and in most of the world are considered taboos because of lack of knowledge and interest of people in research. I plan to start when I'm 18. " Yuuri explains, making Hiroko look at him in surprise.

"My baby, will you be alright?" She asks, already worrying about her son.

"Yes. If I have your support, I'll be okay." Yuuri says, smiling at them.

"You can count on me." Mari says, messing with his hair.

"And with us too." Toshiya says, smiling at his wife, who nods.

Yuuri smiles at them, confident that no matter what, he will always have the support of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ~ Curious fact: the drinking prank was made by me when I was 16 years old, and my husband, who at the time was a online friend who participated in the same anime forum as myself, was one of those who fell for it. 8D ~ 
> 
> 2 ~ After a poll on twitter, I decided that we will have Victor's POV next chapter. That means... more drama.
> 
> 3 ~ And I wonder what Yuuri plans to do...


	6. Extra Entry 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he was a little boy, Victor loves ice skating. From the day his parents took him to an outdoor ice arena. Watching competitions on television, he begins to feel a huge passion for the sport. A passion that leads him to want to learn and be the best skater in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor POV, as requested on Twitter / o /
> 
> That means whe see what happened to him, his letter contents and their first meeting!
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. They made so happy! I keep giggling every time I receive e-mail notifications from here, and it's amazing that my fic is good enough to be so loved by you, dear reader. This support me to keep writing, typing and posting all the shit Victuuri still keeps putting in my mind.
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**# Victor Nikiforov**

Since he was a little boy, Victor loves ice skating. From the day his parents took him to an outdoor ice arena. Watching competitions on television, he begins to feel a huge passion for the sport. A passion that leads him to want to learn and be the best skater in the world.

The early years were a mess, to tell the truth. As time goes by, he learns more and more things, while at the same time watching his parents fighting loudly with each other until the late hours of the night. They've been fighting for years, but never in the intensity they are now. My mother spends most of her time away from home, which makes my father feel jealous and accuse her of having an affair.

Victor asks himself until when his life will continue to be this way. And then, on the day he turns 12, something very strange happens. Madame Lilia Baranoskaya, also known as the perfect protagonist of a show of horrors, appears in the ice ring, next to one of her butlers, who carries a small cardboard box. Victor wonders if she finally resolves to blow up the arena and kill Yakov. _But ... is she looking at him? Why?_

"Victor Alexandervich." She says, and he grimaces at the sound of that name. "I have a present for you. Happy Birthday."

"Oh, Lilia, you didn’t have to try hard to give me something." He says, approaching her.

He pouts when he realizes that the box is already open, but soon he opens it and is surprised to see a black plush puppy.

"This is for you." Lilia says, holding out a white envelope for him.

_A letter?_

He picks up the envelope and frowns when he sees nothing but his first name. Looking at Lilia, who crosses her arms and looks at him seriously, he swallows hard and opens it, taking out one paper and three pictures of it. Super cute pics of a chubby boy wearing a strange outfit, with dark hair, dark brown eyes and a lively smile that immediately makes him smile too. _Who is this boy?_

"Read the letter." She says, and he unfolds the paper, immediately reading what is written in Russian.

...

_Vitya,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there right now to try to protect you from what's going to happen._ _My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a boy who lives in a small town in Japan and I am only 8 years old at the very moment that this letter arrives in your hands._ _Can you see the black plush puppy?_ _His name is Yuuchan, and he is my birthday gift to you._ _Happy birthday, my soul mate._ _I'll be doing my best to go see him as soon as possible, so I can only ask you to wait for me at that moment._

 _My dear Vitya._ _It breaks my heart that I can not help you, especially when things are complicated._ _All I can do is offer you something to give you comfort when you need to cry and to remind you that you are not alone._ _I'm already aware of what's going on in your house, and I ask you to try to get out of there as quickly as possible._ _I do not want you to suffer any more in their hands._ _Take your most important things and go to Madame Baranoskaya's mansion._ _Do not wait too long, please._

 _I also ask you to continue to skate on ice._ _After all, I'm also a junior skater in a few years._ _And I recommend training a lot, because I want to see your name listed in the records so that I break them in my turn._ _Maybe I can skate along with you in the Junior category, but chances are few because of the age difference._ _But do not worry._ _When I finally go to the Senior category, I will definitely be the best skater in the world._ _Now ... will you allow it?_ _May I take your dream from you without any difficulty?_

 _I do not know when I can send a next letter, because the cost of sending Japan to Russia is very high._ _Take Yuuchan to your competitions and embrace him after finishing your presentations._ _I'll see you on television soon._

 _Good luck, Vitya._ _Until the day we finally can meet._ _Or maybe even the day when you'll find me, where you least expect it._ _Soon, we may be able to communicate easily with each other, wherever we may be._ _And take care._ _Not always living for the world is a good thing._

 _In the photos I sent you, it's me celebrating my 5 years of age._ _Did you know that in Japan there is a traditional festival that celebrates the ritual of passage of Japan_ _for three- and seven-year-old girls and three- and five-year-old boys called Shichi (7) - Go (5) - San (3) ?_

_All the time I think of you and pray that you are well._

_With love,_

_Yuuri Katsuki_

_Someone who was born to make you happy._

_10/27/1997_

...

Victor is crying when he finishes reading the letter and immediately picks up the plush poodle and hugs him.

"Victor? What's the problem?" Lilia asks, frowning at him.

But he just shakes his head, thanks her, and prepares to get off the ice and head for the lockets.

"Vitya !! What do you think you're doing ..." Yakov Feltsman starts shouting, but he is silent when he sees his ex-wife there. "Lilia?"

She looks at him for a while, before turning away and leaving. When Yakov approaches the lockets and sees Victor crying, he doesn’t know what to do to help someone who’s like that. At least the boy can calm down by himself.

**...**

Every day before bed, Victor reads Yuuri's letter. Even if it tells him to leave the house, he thinks everything will be settled between his parents and they will be happy again. But when he wakes up with a scream and clatter of things falling and breaking, he panics.

"What happened ..." He begins to ask, but freezes to see his mother on the ground, near broken objects and with his hand on his face, looking at his father in terror.

Terror because she has her hand on her cheek, which means... His father, who is looking at her with angry eyes, raises his hand.

"Papa, stop!" Victor exclaims, heading toward his mother.

Hearing a door slamming hard, Victor realizes that his father is no longer there. His mother hugs him and begins to cry.

"Mama, don’t you think you should leave him?" Victor asks, looking at her seriously. "I'm afraid he'll hurt you again."

"But what about you, Vitenka?" She asks, worried.

"I'm starting to make money with figure skating, and Madame Lilia can take me in until I'm 18 years old." Victor says, wishing that what this Yuuri says in the letter is actually true.

"I see, then I can go to my parents' house without having to worry about you.” She says, with a sad smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Victor finds himself breathing deeply, ignoring the pain that this phrase caused in his heart. Back in his room, Victor grabs Yuuchan and lies down in bed with him, crying a lot. When he calms down, he takes his suitcase and starts putting his things in it. He does the same with his backpack, putting last the letter, the photo of Yuuri and his skates.

It's not even 6 in the cold morning when Victor Nikiforov knocks on Madame Baranoskaya's door, hugging the plush puppy. When one of the butlers opens the door, he begins to be afraid that she will not accept him in her house.

"Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov. Your room is waiting for you." The butler says, making him widen his eyes.

Victor is surprised by this _._ _She knew he would need help._ _Which could mean that Yuuri asked for her._ _Yuuri, my silly angel._

**~ x ~**

When Victor meets Allisson Mitchell, the last thing he expected was to find pictures of a certain Japanese boy with messy black hair, big brown eyes and the same smile as his photos. He looks in wonder at the pictures of the boy skating on ice, wearing clothes that seem to be created the American stylist. _It can not be…_

"He's cute, isn’t he?" The woman named Alisson asks, smiling at his gaze for the photos. "This kid is incredible. I was in Japan, having a professional crisis and this boy comes out of nowhere, sits next to me and starts talking to me in English. It was him who suggested that I go to work for figure skating, saying that he would be an international skater and that this is his future."

She giggles, and raises her hand to the drawing put along with the photos. The design of a black outfit with mesh on the right side, shining stones and a half-skirt. At the feet, a pair of skating blades by pencil makes him frown.

"He drew those blades. It was then that I realized that I was focusing on the wrong area." She says, watching him look at the drawing in surprise.

"I found it." He says, raising his hand and sliding his fingers on the outline of the outfit. "I want you to do this costume for me, please."

"Of course." She says, removing the drawing and writing the name Victor Nikiforov on it.

**~ x ~**

In Sofia, Victor hugs the plush poodle, wondering if Yuuri watched him do his best. Finally he is making progress. That same year, he adopts a puppy, who he calls Makkachin.

**~ x ~**

Time passes and as it arises something very interesting for him: the internet. Victor does not waste time and registers in sites like Hotmail, wishing to have contact with Yuuri, who sends letters to him at the end of the year, near his birthday, containing news of his life and more photos of him, his family and his puppies, that Victor falls in love immediately.

When he receives a message on MSN, from an account called **~ Yuuri Katsuki ~** containing a photo of the boy, he screams excitedly and soon adds him.

**~ x ~**

When the news that a foreigner was going to take part in Yakov's camp, Victor thinks it is someone from a neighboring country. But when rumors that he is a Japanese boy and that manages to present a program that rivals his own, then yes he is curious. But that day, an older skater decides to bully Victor, calling him gay, effeminate boy, and saying he's a disgrace to Russia. Victor ignores him, but is frightened when he sees the man carrying a pair of scissors and grabs his hair.

"No, let me go!" He says, struggling.

"Shut the fuck up! I ..." The man begins to say, but is interrupted when he feels something cold and pointed on his neck.

"I would, if I were you, let go of him and the scissors." He listens and finally realizes that a skating shoe is next to him and freezes, because that means that what is touching his neck is it’s blade. "Are you deaf, by any chance?"

When he feels his hair come loose and the scissors fall to the floor, Victor finally notices what is happening. And he widens his eyes when he sees who saved him. A young man with long black hair stuck in a ponytail, brown eyes and Asian appearance.

"Yuuri?" He asks, not believing that he is seeing him in the flesh.

_Yuuri is real._

"Now, I remember having heard coach Feltsman looking for Victor. Can you imagine how he would react if he saw you cutting off the hair of one of Russia's greatest hopes of winning the next Olympics? I would say that you would be banned from the sport by FFKK. you would be arrested for assault and you would be condemned to pay compensation. Wow, I wonder how your family would react to that. " Yuuri says coldly to the man, who grows paler and paler. "Get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to kill you right here."

And when Yuuri pulls the shoe from his neck, the man starts to run outside. Taking a deep breath, the teen looks at Victor and smiles.

"Sorry for the delay, Vitya." He says and Victor hugs him, crying silently. "It's all right now. Don't worry. I'm here."

**...**

"Don’t you dare use these programs." Yuuri says, looking at Victor seriously.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Yakov exclaims, holding his right hand on his head. "Vitya, for God's sake, listen to Katsuki."

"No." Victor says, folding his arms and pouting.

"Vitya, you may be good in the technical part, but you will not earn enough points in the acting part." Yuuri says, sighing.

"But ... but ... people want to see my manly side!" Victor exclaims, frustrated.

"And what do you really want?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"I want this." Victor looks away from him, feeling a little afraid.

"Then mark my words. You will not even get to the Grand Prix final with these programs." Yuuri then steps away, sliding on the ice.

"Yuuri! Don’t curse me like that! Didn’t you say you were my fan?!" Victor exclaims, but Yuuri just shrugs, heading to the middle of the ring.

Victor and Yakov watch him perform the program 'The Lilac Fairy', shocked by the precision he has. Be it in the technical part, or in the presentation. Both realize that despite having no sound at all, they can feel the music coming out of the boy. Victor finds himself enchanted with the talent and surprised by him to be able to perfectly execute one of his programs without much effort.

 _Oh, shit._ _When he will be competing in the senior category, he will be someone feared by other competitors._ And that makes Victor very excited.

**...**

Training with Yuuri. Strolling with Yuuri and the dogs. Eating with Yuuri. Sleeping ... in the room next to Yuuri (though he has his own apartment now) at Lilia's house. Talking to Yuuri. Watching Yuuri training ballet under the mentorship of Minako and Lilia, who has a mysterious smile on his face. Talking to Yuuri's family by computer.

Victor finds himself having his days taken by the japanese boy and realizes that it makes him happy. But the camp comes to an end and Yuuri needs to return to Japan. He hugs him, not wanting him to leave.

"I also don’t want to go, but I need to prepare for this season. In addition, we have MSN and a cool program that will be released soon called Skype, which allows you to make video calls using the internet. I know it will be difficult, but I promise you to send messages every day. "

"Yuuri, I'm going to miss you!" Victor exclaims, moving away from Yuuri.

But he freezes when he smiles and brings his face close to his, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don’t forget, Vitya. Even far away, my heart and my soul are connected to you." He says, smiling. "Wait for me to kick your ass in the senior category."

"Yuuri !!!" Victor exclaims in horror.

Laughing loudly, Yuuri and Minako enter the car loaned by Lilia, who takes them to the airport.

**~ x ~**

As Yuuri predicted, Victor couldn’t make it to the final. He gets angry for days, until Yuuri says he will do a choreography for him. But the devil forces him to obey Yakov in exchange for not disclosing his most private secret.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Yakov asks to see him behaving and obedient.

"Yuuri made me obey you." Victor responds, pouting and folding his arms.

Yakov looks at him in surprise for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"God bless that boy!" He exclaimed.

Victor looks at him in shock, not expecting that from his coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - About Yuuri's Shichi-go-san ... Yeah, I had forgotten at the time of writing the fic. But then I thought it would be cool if Victor took pictures of him small and I remembered about the rite of passage. And so, he gave it to him: 3 
> 
> 2 - What did you think of what Yuuri did at the camp? In my head, it was at this camp that Victor had his hair cut off and the skater in question lost everything shortly afterwards because of Yakov and the FFKK.
> 
> 3 - Another poll will be on my twitter for the next extra entry. Who do you want to see the way others see this Yuuri?


	7. Fifth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hasetsu, Victor falls in love with Hiroko Katsuki. He immediately remembers the photos of Yuuri that he received for the first time and decides to tease him a bit.
> 
> "Yuuri, do you remember the photos you sent me from when I was little?" He asks, walking down the corridors of the inn. "You were so cute back then!"
> 
> Suddenly Yuuri freezes, turns his face to him and looks at him sadly.
> 
> "So ... I'm not cute now?" He asks, and Victor immediately panics because he's making a face of who's going to cry. "I see."
> 
> Yuuri lowers his face, causing the Russian skater to grab him by the shoulders.
> 
> "No, Yuuri! You're still very cute! Believe me when I say you're still cute ... are you teasing me ?!" He exclaims as he realizes that Yuuri's lips tremble because he wants to laugh, not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter with art by myself. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. They made so happy! 
> 
> Next chapter is Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov POV, as requested on twitter. 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**16 Years Old ~ 2005 to 2006**

Yuuri Katsuki, again, wins the Junior Grand Prix Final, which happened this season in Ostrava (Czech Republic), thus becoming the JGPF three-time champion. He keeps all 3 records, looking forward to a certain 'Russian Tiger' taking them when he enters the category. This season, the Grand Prix Final of the Senior category takes place in Tokyo and JSF invited him to participate in the opening ceremony of the event, saying that he could skate a free program that he used in the past. Yuuri chooses 'Yuuri's Love' that he skated when competing in the novice category years ago, to the surprise of the JSF representatives.

"Would not you like to use a more recent program?" Yanagi-san asks, worried.

"Why do not you come watch me training at Ice Castle Hasetsu before you worry unnecessarily?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, folding his arms and looking coldly at him. "I guarantee you will not regret it."

"Very well." Yanagi Shouta says, sighing. "Tuesday next week, we'll be in Hasetsu."

"Understood." The teenager says, looking at him seriously.

**...**

When Yanagi and three more people enter the ice arena, they are surprised to see several people inside. Japanese and foreign reporters wanting to see the day-to-day of the three-time Japanese champion and who are amazed by the beauty that is Katsuki Yuuri on the ice. Yanagi soon recognizes the song as 'Yuuri's Love' and is surprised to see the teenager present a program with a level higher that used in the past.

_ My goodness, who is this boy? _

Japanese reporters recognize JSF representatives and start asking several questions at the same time about their presence there and about Katsuki Yuuri, but ended being reprimanded by coach Nishigori for disrupting the training. Yanagi and Katsuki look at each other, and the representative nods, satisfied with what he saw. 

**~ x ~**

In Tokyo, Yuuri Katsuki presents the program to the audience, who is surprised when it is revealed that not only the choreography, but the song's composition was made by him. Victor Nikiforov, Georgi Popovich and Cao Bin look at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_ Yuuri Katsuki will give them a headache in the future. _

**...**

When the president of ISU personally came to ask Yuuri to accompany him on the delivery of the medals, the boy is surprised by the offer.

"I accept." He says, opening a peculiar smile on his face. "But I would also like an opportunity to talk to you about some things that I think are very important to be addressed."

"What kind of thing, for example?" The president asks, looking at him seriously.

"Songs." Yuuri says, crossing his arms. "In this case, the possibility of allowing skaters to use lyrics in their performances."

"And why should we allow it?"

"Because lyrics help us communicate better the messages we bring in our programs. Messages that are important for us to send to those who watch us." Yuuri tilts his face at him, who opens a smile as well.

"I see, I see. We'll have a good chat later." He says, making the teenager nod.

**...**

When the president, accompanied by Yuuri, approach the podium where Victor is standing in second place, the audience begins to shout in the stands. As the president puts the medals on their necks, Yuuri delivers the bouquets and congratulates them. At the time of the collective photo, he ends up being embraced by the 3 medalists and participating in it. Other skaters and fans also take pictures and receive autographs.

The conversation between the teenager and the ISU president took almost an hour. In the exhibition of the medalists, Yuuri approaches Yakov.

"Coach Feltsman." He says, bowing to him. "I'd like to talk to you something important."

"What would it be, Katsuki?" The technician asks, looking at Victor who starts to introduce himself.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Victor until after the new year? I promise you to keep in touch and send videos of his training in my ring." The teenager says, looking at him seriously.

The coach looks at him in surprise, not expecting him.

"Are you offering me 3 weeks away from him?" Yakov asks and when the teenager nods, he opens a wide smile. "Do as you wish, boy. Finally I will have some peace for a while."

"Yes sir." Yuuri says, giggling.

**~ x ~**

When Victor discovers that, instead of facing a long flight to Russia, he will go to Hasetsu - aka Yuuri Katsuki's hometown -, he lets out a loud scream at the entrance of the hotel, scaring everyone passing by. He hugs his coach, thanking him in Russian several times.

"It's okay, Vitya. Katsuki promised me to get in touch every day and send videos with her training." The coach says, making Victor look at Yuuri in horror.

"You're welcome to my home too, coach Feltsman. I believe that relaxing a few days together with Madame Baranoskaya, without having to worry about anything in the off-seasons, would be very good for you both." Yuuri suggests, with a smile on his face.

"Hmm. Who knows?" And with that, the technician says goodbye to them and leaves, going to the airport.

Victor observes everything in shock, because for the first time he saw his coach talking to someone without shouting once, and he did not reject a suggestion given by someone else.  _ Holy shit. Yuuri Katsuki is really someone to be feared. _

"Our flight is only later. So let's go for a walk? To sightseeing?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face and smiling at him.

"Let’s go, yes." Victor says, and they leave the hotel, toward the nearest train station.

Yuuri takes Victor to meet Shibuya, where they mostly take pictures of the Hachiko statue, before Victor starts crying loudly as he begs Yuuri to tell the dog's story. Then he takes him to eat Ramen, sharing a large bowl with him.

"We'll still eat more stuff in the way." Yuuri says, undoing Victor's beak for sharing the plate with him.

**...**

In Hasetsu, Victor falls in love with Hiroko Katsuki. He immediately remembers the photos of Yuuri that he received for the first time and decides to implicate him a bit.

"Yuuri, do you remember the photos you sent me from when I was little?" He asks, walking down the corridors of the inn. "You were so cute back then!"

Suddenly Yuuri freezes, turns his face to him and looks at him sadly.

"So ... I'm not cute now?" He asks, and Victor immediately panics because he's making a face of who's going to cry. "I see."

Yuuri lowers his face, causing the Russian skater to grab him by the shoulders.

"No, Yuuri! You're still very cute! Believe me when I say you're still cute ... are you teasing me ?!" He exclaims as he realizes that Yuuri's lips tremble because he wants to laugh, not to cry.

"You started." Yuuri says, not bothering to hide and laughing loudly.

"Yuuuuuuuuuri!" Victor exclaims, picking himself up again.

"Oh, don’t you want to see my room?" Yuuri stops in front of a door and looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Yes I want!" Victor exclaims, getting excited.

Shrugging, Yuuri opens the door and the first thing he notices is ... himself. Glued to the wall.  _ Wait a minute. Oh. My. God. Yuuri Katsuki owns a poster of his? Not one, but eight?! Yuuri Katsuki owns 8 posters of him, glued in his bedroom walls? _

"I still haven’t received the posters this season, but I plan to put our photos as well, because they are precious memories that must be remembered until the end." Yuuri says, making Victor look at him with a frown.

_ What did he mean with this? _

"Now, how about you relax and soak in the hot springs?" Yuuri asks, smiling at him.

"Yes please!" Victor exclaims, excited to get to know the famous hot springs Yuuri so much talks about in his conversations and forgets about it.

**...**

After a delicious bowl of Katsudon, Victor declares Hasetsu and Yu-topia as his new paradise, only regretting not being able to share with Makkachin, who is in Lilia's house now. But of course Yuuri needs to spoil his whole animation when he gives the following announcement.

"Tomorrow we will start training for our Worlds Championships. Let's start early, running around Hasetsu and taking the opportunity to introduce you to the most important places in the city. Then we will go to Ice Castle, my ice rink, to start training with coach  Nishigori, we're going to have lunch there, and we'll go back to training a little bit, until 3 o'clock when the lessons for the kids begin and I'm the instructor of the classes. and then there are the more advanced classes that are given by coach Nishigori but in that period we will be in Minako-sensei's studio to train ballet. "Yuuri explains, with an innocent smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Victor begins to doubt whether Yuuri Katsuki is a demon invoked by Yakov to prevent Victor from escaping from his responsibilities as a professional skater.

"If you do everything right, I promise I'll give your birthday a very special gift." Yuuri says, surprising him. "Did you forgot?"

"No. I remember." Victor answers with a smile.

"Really?" Yuuri tilts his face at him, frowning. "I thought you'd be more excited. It's something I will do with all my love."

When he sees Victor looking at him with surprise and flushed face, he realizes that the Russian figure skater is apparently confusing things.

"Sorry, but if you're thinking of perverted things, you need to win 5 gold medals in the Grand Prix first." Yuuri says, grinning.

"I know, I know ... WHAT ?? !!" Victor exclaims, watching Yuuri approach him and finger flicking hard his forehead. "Ouuuch!!!"

"  _ Baaaaka _ ." He then leaves his room, leaving the other inside, his hands on his forehead and quite confused.

...

_ Train with Yuuri is ... hell. _ The adolescent, still in the growth phase, has a lot more stamina than normal, which explains why he was called 'Ice Demon' by the world media when he debuted in the junior category. And he realizes that what he said in the interview last year was true. He trains much more than the other skaters, as well as helping in the ring as an instructor and also assisting with his family's onsen. In addition, he studies and trains ballet.

"How can you do that?" Victor asks him in surprise.

"I have control over my time." Yuuri responds, seriously. "It's a way to make my mind too busy to be overtaken by anxiety."

"But are you going to the doctor?" Victor asks, worried.

"Of course I will." Yuuri responds, smiling at him. "Do not worry, this time I know how to take care of myself."

_ This time I know how to take care of myself. _

"Yuuri? What do you mean?" Victor asks, looking at him in confusion.

"Who knows." Shrugging, he smiles. "Water break is over, let’s go back to the ice."

"Nooooooooooooo! ~" Victor pretends to cry, using one of his techniques to get Yakov out of earnest in Yuuri, who looks at him with his arms folded.

“I planned to take my dogs to play on the beach while we rested on the sand and talked a little while watching the sunset. Yuuri comments, sighing. "But since you want to waste time, let it go."

"No, Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, immediately heading for the ice, anxious. "I'm ready for your infernal training session"

"I thought you wanted to win the competition, but if my infernal training bothers you so much, I wonder why I'm wasting my time." Yuuri says, turning away and turning away from Victor. "Just when I made the composition and choreography for you."

"Composition? Wait a minute, Yuuri! How come you made a composition?" Victor asks, skating behind him.

"I don’t know anything." Yuuri lied, giving him a wink.

**~ x ~**

Today is December 25th. Victor turns 20 years old, although he doesn’t celebrate much the date till now. Receiving Yuuri's letters and certain 'Happy Birthday' that he listens from his rinks colleagues and his fans, his birthday is a day like any other. And apparently there in Hasetsu, things will be different, because the night before, Yuuri declares the day off for their training.

So he enjoys sleeping until he wants to. Even if it means skipping Mama Hiroko's breakfast. Or he can’t talk to Papa Toshiya about business. Or can’t hear Mari speaking things in Japanese that he doesn’t understand. Or can’t see Yuuri and his messy hair when he just woke up.

"Vicchan, Yurachan." A strangely familiar voice says, followed by two low beats. "Attack."

Suddenly, the two poodles jump on the bed and go to Victor, licking him enough on the face and making him cry out in surprise. Yuuri giggles, watching the scene.

"I woke up! I woke up! HAHAHAHAH ..." Victor laughed, hugging the two dogs.

"Come back." Yuuri orders, and the two return to him, panting. "Sit."

And they sit with their heads held high. Victor widens his eyes, not believing what he sees.

"Lying down." They lie down immediately. "Roll. Frozen, Cover your eyes, Stand, Guard, Find threat."

The poodles obey the commands, and Victor watches it all charmed. When Yuuri speaks the last command, both run out of the room, making Victor look with a frown.

"Yuu ..." He trails off as Yuuri follows him with an open hand, and then starts counting down.

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

"YUUUUUURI !!" They hear Mari shouting. "What the fucking hell are you teaching these two dogs?!"

"Katsuki Mari !! I do not allow this kind of language inside our house!!" Hiroko exclaims, seemingly from the kitchen. "Apologize to your brother now!!"

Mari comes stomping to the ground, accompanied by the poodles, and looks at Yuuri angrily.

"I’m sorry." She says, looking at him coldly. "You will pay me for this."

After whispering it, she moves away from him. Victor and Yuuri look at each other and start laughing, Yuuri being the first to recover.

"Good morning Victor, put on some decent clothes and come to lunch, we'll leave soon." Yuuri says, smiling. "And try to lock the door before you go to sleep naked."

And he walks away, leaving the bedroom door open deliberately.

_Shit._ _This means that there’s the risk of he being seen by Mama Hiroko and Mari._ _Yuuri, you bastard!_

"Victor-chan."  _ Speaking of the devil ... _ "Happy birthday, lunch is ready."

"Thank you very much, Mama Hiroko!" He says, totally embarrassed.

**...**

"A musical instrument store?" Victor asks, surprised when they both stop in front of the store.

"Hm." Yuuri says, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. "This store belongs to the family of a sempai at my school, and she lent me her key after I explained my purpose for today."

"Se... what?" Victor asks, not recognizing the term he used.

"Well, the most appropriate English term for that term is 'veteran', that is, students who study in classes higher than mine." Yuuri explains, entering the store and tilting his face at Victor. "There's something I want to show you."

Victor hesitantly follows him through the shop until he sees the teenager approaching an antique piano. Sitting and snapping his fingers, Yuuri takes a deep breath and pulls them toward the keys.

"Listen very carefully." He says, and starts playing a very beautiful song.

_ A song he'd never heard before. _

"Yuuri, this song ... it's beautiful!" Victor says after he finishes playing.

"This song is called 'Hope' (hope) and it's the song for the program that I did the choreography especially for you." Yuuri says, getting up. "I've already recorded it on a CD for you to take to St. Petersburg."

"Thank you, Yuuri, but who wrote it? I do not know her?" Victor asks, and Yuuri opens a smile.

"Try to guess who it was." He remarks, laughing. "Come on in. We have to go to Ice Castle now so I can show you the choreography."

"What ... Seriously? !!" Victor exclaims in shock.

In Ice Castle, Victor is shocked to see Yuuri perform the program. He looks forward to presenting this program as his exhibition, since he already has the choreographies planned for his normal programs.

In the new year, Yuuri not only takes Victor to visit a temple but also teaches things about the Japan’s culture. And soon comes the day that Victor needs to return to Russia. He cries in the arms of Mama Hiroko, receives from Papa Toshiya squeezes on the shoulder and an invitation to return whenever he wants. Mari and Yuuri take him to Fukuoka airport using the van. Victor says goodbye to Mari and when he looks at Yuuri, he’s surprised to see him also with a suitcase and a backpack, saying goodbye to his sister.

"What?" Victor asks, looking at him in surprise.

"What?" Yuuri repeated, tilting his face at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Russia." Yuuri fumbles in his pockets, searching for his ticket. "Coach Feltsman invited me to train with him until I need to travel to Slovenia, where he will be my coach in place of Nishigori-sensei, who has injured himself this week and needs to rest a lot to recover."

"Oh ..." Victor finds himself slowly processing what Yuuri just said. "So, it means you're staying with..."

"With Madame Baranoskaya." Yuuri interrupts him, winking at him and pulling back into the airport.

_Holy shit._ _Yuuri is going to Russia with Victor!_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wins the World Championship, which takes place in a city called Ljubljana, making history as the only skater to keep 3 straight titles in it and in the Grand Prix Final. In an interview, Yuuri reveals that ISU intends to put on its website polls for the public and skaters to participate and says that one of them refers to the option of allowing skaters to compete using lyrics music. Days later, posters of Yuuri by the JSF appears in several stores that sells sports equipment all around Japan.

 

 

Victor wins his first world championship in Calgary (Canada). This, for some reason, surprises Yuuri.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri sends Victor an invitation to join the social network Facebook, created the previous year. When he finds Yuuri's profile, he begins to observe his friends list. He wonders who this Mark Zuckerberg is and finds it strange when he sees in his profile that he works for the company 'Facebook'.

_ What the? _

**...**

**Exclusive news: Nishigori Takehiko will not be Katsuki Yuuri's coach this season because of an accident.** **Skater declares that he will go skating with no official coaching skills (he will have Okukawa Minako to take the job temporarily) and that Yakov Feltsman will take the post in the Grand Prix and World Cup Final.**

_ By Morooka Hisashi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ~ On the issue of Musics, only in June 2012 ISU decided to allowed all categories to use music with lyrics, which began to be valid in the 2014-15 season (GPF Barcelona). That means Victor's Stammi Vicino was against the rules of the season, but since he was the champion...
> 
> 2 - Victor winning in Calgary should not happen originally. I decided to put the blame on 'Hope'. 
> 
> 3 - Another thing that didn’t happen originally is the accident of Nishigori Takahiro. This will be handled better in the next normal entry. 
> 
> 4 - Yuuri is a Facebook friend of Mark Zuckerberg? Want to know why?


	8. Extra Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Yuliana always dreamed of being part of a perfect family. An enchanted prince as a husband, behaved and intelligent children, a home that welcomes her warmly and rich in objects of high values, like the home of her parents. She never thought about working hard to survive. After all, it was not necessary, since his father is a president of a company that produces vodka and exports to the whole world and his mother was a dancer who retired when marrying him.  
> ...  
> Dmitri Nikiforov is the son of one of Russia's biggest financial investors and a former prima ballerina of the Mariinsky theater. He is a young man who has been abused by his father, who 'trained' him for years to be a cool and calculating man. At age 22, he went with his parents to a party of one of his father's partners, the Sergarov. And it was there that he met a very pretty girl and immediately fell in love with her. That night, alcohol and seduction took them both to a perfect night of passion, where the girl lost her virginity to him. When she knew who she really was, she spared no effort to ask her father for her hand in marriage. Soon he has her in his arms, and finally begins to realize who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's parents, as requented on my twitter.
> 
> This is a sad chapter. At least, it doesn't end with tragedy.
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. They made so happy! =D
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**# Yuliana and Dmitri Nikiforov**

As a child, Yuliana always dreamed of being part of a perfect family. An enchanted prince as a husband, behaved and intelligent children, a home that welcomes her warmly and rich in objects of high values, like the home of her parents. She never thought about working hard to survive. After all, it was not necessary, since his father is a president of a company that produces vodka and exports to the whole world and his mother was a dancer who retired when marrying him.

At age 17, at a party involving partners and partners from her father's company, she meets Dmitri Nikiforov, a young boy who approaches behind her and touches her long silvery hair.

"What a magnificent color." He says, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you." She says, her cheeks flushing and she holds out her right hand to him. "Yuliana Segarova."

"Dmitri Nikiforov." He says, touching his outstretched hand and lifting her so he can kiss her. "Do you want to get out of here? Go to a more private place?"

"Please." She says, approaching him slowly and lacing her fingers in her hand.

That night, Dmitri seduces Yuliana and goes to bed with her, taking her virginity in a wonderful night of passion. When the girl's father discovered what had happened, Yuliana was forced to marry him and leave her house. When everything seemed finally to be normal for her, she began to feel constant nausea, to the point of vomiting every morning. She begins to gain weight gradually and when one of her neighbors comments that this may be a sign of pregnancy, she pales.

The pregnancy is confirmed by a doctor and she informs Dmitri, who receives the news coldly. He became a person even more absent in her life. Months later, the child is born. A boy whom she calls Victor, with her hair and his eyes. Dmitri and Yuliana begin to argue over the baby, further increasing the stress that she forces herself to swallow so that she may one day be able to live in a fantasy world perfect for her alongside her prince. This is something she often talks about in the presence of her son, who had not understood her obsession since childhood, but ended up wishing something like that for him. Someone to help you be happy.

When she realizes that Victor is interested in ice-skating, she drops him in an ice arena so he can spend all day learning and thus becomes more absent in his life. She hates this life. But then, she reaches the limit when Dimitri begins to accuse her of betraying him. Of course she's still looking for her prince charming, and Dmitri clearly has no interest in her, so she does not understand the motives of his accusations. Nights and nights they exchange shouts, curses, criticisms. And Victor listens everything.

And then Dmitri raises his hand and slaps her.

Yuliana returns to her parents' house ashamed and depressed. Days later, Dmitri's lawyer comes up with divorce papers already signed by him. She signs, finally breaking free from the chains of marriage. When questioned about Victor by her parents, Yuliana says with a broad smile on her face that she is free of responsibilities with him as well.

Yuliana begins to live a life of parties, drinking and spending money for nothing. She exchanges boyfriends like someone who changes clothes, even getting involved with people of dubious character and is never satisfied. His mother cries every night when she sees her daughter leave home and her father can not take this situation anymore and decides to take a drastic attitude. An attitude he should have done before.

"Daddy, my credit cards don’t work anymore!" Yuliana cries when she comes home after another night of partying.

"Of course they aren’t working. I blocked them." Her father says sharply. "I'm tired of having to pay a lot for your lifestyle, so I've decided to cut the evil down the line, if you want to have money, you're going to have to work hard now."

"But why, my father? Why did you decide that?" She asks, terrified.

"Because you're pretending to be in a fantasy world. It's time to wake up to reality, Yuliskha." Her father lets out a sigh as she realizes her daughter is frowning at him. "You'll have a roof, food, and clean clothes, but that's all you'll ever have."

And that was how she had to change her life. She did this, but still hoping to find her prince charming.  _ But then ... _

**...**

Yuliana is again in a bookstore, reading a fairy tale while sitting on the couch. Suddenly she feels someone sitting next to her and when she turns her face to see who she is, she is surprised to see a young asian man with black hair, blue-rimmed glasses and black sports clothes. In his hands, a children's story book in Russian.

_ Is he… _

"Do you understand what's written?" She asks in Russian, watching him look with her big brown eyes.

" _ Da. _ " He responds, giving her a smile. "I'm fluent in Russian."

She notices that he has a slight and peculiar accent, and wonders where he was born.

"My name is Yuliana Segarova." She says, reaching for him. "Please be my prince charming!"

"Hm?" The boy asks, tilting his face at her. "I'm sorry ... I'm already someone’s prince charming. And I prefer ‘him’ than a woman caught in his childish mind and does not even care about the son he left behind."

"What are you talking about? I don’t have ..." She shut up, looking at him terrified. "Did you say 'he'? Are you one of those freaks who say they are attracted to the same sex?"

"I'm gay, and I don’t care what you think of me." He says, terrifying her. "But at least I work hard, I help my parents to sustain their business, I run after my dream to make it my future and I have the honor to declare that my body, my soul and my heart belongs to 'him'. How about you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, getting very angry.

"What do you do besides live at the expense of your family? What you do, in addition to being dreaming of enchanted princes and hoping that one day fall from the sky, take you in your arms and take you to a fantasy world where you will live happily forever?" The young man asks, getting to his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

"How do you ..." She starts to say, wide-eyed.

"I'm an prince. And I know everything about you." He says, looking coldly at her. “And honestly, I would never fall in love with you. Especially after you abandoned your own child, still young. For me, you're the freak. "

"How dare you humiliate me in front of all these people!!" Yuliana screams, gritting her teeth at him.

“You did it yourself. You humiliated your parents, humiliated your ex-husband, humiliated your child. " He says, smiling broadly at her. "You abandoned reality, Yuliana Nikiforov. Oh, wait, it's Segarova, my mistake."

He approaches her, and even though she is shorter than she, she feels his great willpower. The fury that haunts his eyes, directed at her.

"Someone like you, who never cared for anyone, is dirty and stinks. Someone like you doesn’t deserve the pleasure of my presence." He says, making a brief movement with his hands.

Immediately, four men in black cloches emerges from nowhere and approach him, escorting him out of the establishment. Yuliana leaves the bookstore soon after, not realizing that the place was empty, except for two employees and the owner, who received from the strange boy as soon as he entered a check with millions in rubles to renovated the bookstore and with that, he would ignore what happened. Curiously, the owner is gay and approved of the boy's attitude with that annoying client, although he wondered how he knew her.

_ That boy ... he has the soul of a true warrior. _

**~ x ~**

Dmitri Nikiforov is the son of one of Russia's biggest financial investors and a former prima ballerina of the Mariinsky theater. He is a young man who has been abused by his father, who 'trained' him for years to be a cool and calculating man. At age 22, he went with his parents to a party of one of his father's partners, the Sergarov. And it was there that he met a very pretty girl and immediately fell in love with her. That night, alcohol and seduction took them both to a perfect night of passion, where the girl lost her virginity to him. When she knew who she really was, she spared no effort to ask her father for her hand in marriage. Soon he has her in his arms, and finally begins to realize who she really is.

Your beloved gets pregnant because of that night. He is very happy with the news, and decides to work hard to ensure a good life for her and the baby, even if it means being absent in her own home. The baby is born and is dubbed Victor Dmitrievich Nikiforov and he immediately delights in the baby, who has Yuliana's silver hair and blue eyes. Dmitri realizes she almost ignores her son, letting him cry as she stands in the living room, looking out the window and daydreaming. And that makes him argue with her. Something that happens every day.

And then, Yuliana begins to leave the house, pulling her son by the arm. Dmitri follows her, watching her drop the boy in a speed skating arena and go out to meet friends. When he sees her entering a hotel with a man, he feels his heart break.

_ She's cheating on him. _

Back in the ice arena, Dmitri sees his son skating and thrilled. Without the boy or the mother knowing, Dmitri becomes a sponsor of it and asks Yakov Feltsman for help to take good care of his son. The fights of the two intensify and one day, he loses his head and slaps her. When he sees that the two have packed their bags and left their home, he decides not to care about anything else. When he finds out that she has returned to her parents' house alone and that Victor is living with someone he knows, Dmitri orders his lawyer to file a divorce petition and signs the papers.

On the night that the divorce was granted, Dmitri cries silently for hours, becoming addicted to drink and work. And even so, he for everything he's doing to watch his son shine under the ice. A glow that, even for a few minutes, makes you smile, cry and miss him. And then, he gets a strange visit in his office.

**...**

"Mr. Nikiforov." His secretary says, when he has just returned from lunch. "Two people are waiting for you in your living room."

"Who?" Dimitri asks, not expecting anyone at that moment.

"One of them is called Yuri Katsuki, the other ... Victor Nikiforov." She says, making him widen his eyes.

_Is his son really here in his office?_ _Why?_ _And who is this Yuri Katsuki?_

When Dmitri enters the office, he notices that only an Asian-looking young man is there, with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the window glass, admiring the landscape. When he will turn his face and look at it, Dmitri feels a shiver run through his body.

_ This boy ... _

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nikiforov. I apologize for bothering you at this time, but the matter I have to deal with you is too important to be left out." The young man says, and Dmitri is surprised that he speaks the Russian language fluently.

"Where's Victor?" He asks, seeing no sign of his son.

"He's not here. I asked your secretary to lie to you because I know you would only listen to me if he was present. I apologize and ask you to do nothing to her." The boy says, scaring him when he realizes he's being really honest. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki. It was me who gave the stuffed poodle to your son and told him to go to the house of Madame Lilia Baranoskaya."

Dmitri doesn’t believe what he's hearing.

"I'd also like to thank you for sponsoring Victor since his early career." The boy continues, moving away from the window and walking through the office. "After all, if it was not for you, your son would not achieve today's success."

"Who are you really?! How do you know all this?!" Dimitri asks, frowning at him.

"I love your son, Mr. Nikiforov, and I will do everything to protect him and make him happy." Dimitri widens his eyes, not believing what he hears. "And I am thinking of his happiness that I am here, for I believe that you should talk to him seriously and undo the great misunderstanding caused by your situation with his mother."

Dmitri looks closely at the boy. Especially his eyes, which do not hide his feelings. Eyes that are familiar to him, for he himself has had in his face for a while. Eyes that portray feelings for the loved one.

"Does he really want to talk to me?" Dimitri asks, feeling completely defeated.

"I want to." He listens, and sees Victor coming out of the bathroom. "I want to know what really happened years ago."

**...**

In the end, father and son make up and promise to keep in touch with each other. Dimitri notices that Yuuri and Victor were meant for each other. He accepts the boy with open arms, not caring that he is a man. Knowing that someone really loves your child is the best thing that could happen in his life.

"Mr. Nikiforov." Yuuri says, before leaving the office. "You do not look very well. Wouldn't it be better to see a doctor?"

And Dmitri goes, only to find out he has Cirrhosis, caused by excessive alcohol. Soon he begins to treat himself and is visited by his son and Yuuri until the youngest have to travel to compete in Slovakia.

He also gets an unexpected visit from Yuliana, who is terrified to see Yuuri again. This astonishes both the father and the son, who perceive the boy to leave the room for the three of them to talk.

**...**

Dmitri's new hobby is talking to his son. Their favorite subject? Yuuri Katsuki, of course. In addition, he enjoys every time he comments about him when he meets Yuliana, making her pale and angry. They are not officially together, but Dmitri does not care about that. He loves Yuliana, and decided to follow the example of a certain Japanese guy to show her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - The scenes that Yuuri is present happen after Victor goes to Hasetsu and before Yuuri competes in the World Cup in the last chapter. 
> 
> 2 - In my canon timeline, Victor and his father reconcile when Dmitri is in the hospital, fighting cirrhosis after the canonical time because of Yuuri. But the same did not happen to Yelena, who killed herself years before because she could not stand the depression and the loneliness. 
> 
> 3 - I may have exaggerated, but Yelena is the kind of person who needs a big shock to wake up.


	9. Sixth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unfortunately, Nishigori-sensei suffered an accident last month and is still recovering. After we talked recently, we both decided to end our contract, and that will allow him to recover well and stay close to his family, since his son is about to to be married. In addition, after attending the Turin Winter Olympics ... " Flashes and more flashes increase in quantity, at the same time that reporters start speaking loudly at the same time, interrupting him.
> 
> Yuuri folds his arms and crosses his legs on the table, staring coldly at the reporters. This surprises the other two medalists, Coachs and ISU officials present. The reporters are so shocked by such an act of rebellion by the teenager that they soon shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another normal entry for everybody!
> 
> This chapter has 4 (FOUR) arts! I will post 2 here and the rest on Katsudon Arts, soon.
> 
> Next chapter will not be a normal or extra entry!! o.o
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. Oh my gosh! They made so happy! =D
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**17 years old - 2005 to 2006**

 

After Yuuri Katsuki’s announcement about the polls, in a matter of hours the ISU official website began to present slowness and even ended up crashing, because the large amount of accesses they had. People from all over the world want to participate in the polls, which promise to revolutionize the sport in the future. The first poll asks if skaters should perform using lyrics. The second, if a pair of same-sex skaters could participate in the same exhibition. Third, if countries that have ever participated in sport history, such as Thailand and Brazil, should be supported by ISU to stimulate the sport. Fourth, they would like to see more films, series and sports cartoons sponsored by ISU.

In the midst of this whole mess, Yuuri Katsuki crushes his old records and wins the Junior Grand Prix Final again. At the event, his official coach was Yakov Feltsman and not Nishigori Takahiro, something that was questioned in the interview after the medal.

"Unfortunately, Nishigori-sensei suffered an accident last month and is still recovering. After we talked recently, we both decided to end our contract, and that will allow him to recover well and stay close to his family, since his son is about to to be married. In addition, after attending the Turin Winter Olympics ... "Flashes and more flashes increase in quantity, at the same time that reporters start speaking loudly at the same time, interrupting him.

Yuuri folds his arms and crosses his legs on the table, staring coldly at the reporters. This surprises the other two medalists, coaches and ISU officials present. The reporters are so shocked by such an act of rebellion by the teenager that they soon shut up.

"Finally, I was getting annoyed with your lack of education." He says, not undoing the pose. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, after attending the Turin Winter Olympics, I will be graduating from school and intend to study at a university in the United States. So if you know a coach who works there and has an interest in having me as s pupil, I'm in the mood for discussion as I plan next season to skate in the senior category. "

"What kind of accident happened to your former coach?" A long red-haired reporter asks, right after he stops talking.

"Nishigori-sensei was involved in a car accident, where his car was hit by another, who was run by a drunken teenager. He did not suffer anything serious, but was badly injured, including his legs. He is already at home, resting in the care of his wife and family. And unfortunately, the driver, since he is a minor, was released because of this and his family refused to help in the costs of the treatment. Yuuri responds, surprising everyone.

"Do you really want to take part in the Winter Olympics? Aren’t you afraid of facing talented opponents like Victor Nikiforov and Cao Bin?"

"Nikiforov-san and Bin-san are talented skaters, but am I not too?" He asks innocently, tilting his face lightly and looking at the reporters with a shy smile on his face. "JSF believes I can skate at their level, and I intend to show that I'm not wrong. But one thing I'm sure of: I'm going to continue training hard, so I suggest that they also train hard if they want to stop me from continue to win. "

"Katsuki since when you know Yakov Feltsman? You know that in his contract with FFKK, he can only officially train Russian skaters, don’t you?" A Russian reporter asks, and the skater looks at him in surprise before giggling.

 _Really._ Yuuri Katsuki giggles in the middle of a press conference.

"The keyword for your stupid question is 'officially training.'" Officially, my coach until last month is Nishigori-sensei. "When I coach Feltsman, I've been taking part in his skating camp for 3 years, courtesy of JSF. This is the only training I have received from him and that does not circumvent any rule on his contract with FFKK, as well as the fact that he is listed as my coach in this competition also doesn’t circumvent any rules, and the Russian Federation itself has agreed to allow this. " He says, scaring the reporter. "Don’t worry."

**~ x ~**

**[Facebook chat]**

**Victor Nikiforov**

_Yuuri!_

_I remembered something shocking !!_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_What?_

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You are japanese!!!!!_

_You live in Japan!!!_

_Omg, why I didn't I think of that before ?? !!_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Vitya, Vitya, Vitya._

_I like you very much._

_Really._

_But from time to time, I wonder if you really deserve all the effort I'm doing._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_Yuuri, don't be mean !!!_

_I just remembered because of Pokémon!_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Pokémon._

_Aaaah._

_No. Don’t even think about it._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_What?_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_I'm not going to send Pokémon plushies to Russia just because you like the pinks ones and the dogs._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_How terrible, Yuuri !!!_

_How did you know I was going to ask that? And what do I like?_

_You scared me sometimes, you know._

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Good to know that I'm doing a great job._

_And no use wanting to bribe me with photos of Makkachin. I have three lethal weapons here to kill you._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You know I don’t die easily, Yuuri._

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_[Photo send: Yuuri years younger sleeping along with the two poodles.]_

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You won. I died._

**...**

Yuuri lets out a long sigh and opens a smile, opening a page and beginning to buy Pokémon plushies.

**~ x ~**

Victor doesn’t participate in competitions this year, deciding to focus on the Olympics especially now that Yuuri announced his participation in the event. Yakov, so moved, even clears the eye of a tear that insists on wanting to fall from him, which terrifies the rest of his skaters.

The only thing he regrets is that he can’t train the boy because of his contract.

**...**

After his statement, several technicians around the world showed interest in the skater, including Celestino Cialdini. After a discussion with the coach and Yanagi-san, Yuuri declares his terms to the coach, who are:

_1 - To live in a building near the university and the skating rink, which accepts domestic animals;_

_2 - Find a dance school that teaches various styles, including Pole Dancing;_

_3 - Copy of the ring key to be used in emergency situations or when you want to make figures to calm your anxiety;_

_4 - Teach, observe and talk. But don’t dare to forbid or restrain if you don’t want to be known for it. Pay attention to what I have to express and let me fly;_

_5 - Every time I participate in competitions in Japan or when I am on vacation, I will spend time with my family in Hasetsu;_

_6 - My dogs will be with me for all competitions, and ISU is already aware of this, so all hotels we will be staying with will accept animals. No matter how or when, my dogs will always be with me;_

_7 - Ban of the rule that prohibits recording videos within the ring on Saturdays._

**...**

Celestino, even astonished at such terms, finds himself immediately accepting. After all Yuuri Katsuki is a rare gem capable of dominating the world of figure skating. _Things are going to be very interesting now._

**~ x ~**

**Turin - Italy.**

At Turin airport, a large number of reporters are waiting for the four-time Grand Prix Finalist in the junior category. He arrives next to Minako Okukawa and his sister Mari. After interviews, autographs and photos, the three and two poodles go to the hotel for dinner and rest.

The next day, Yuuri takes the poodles for a walk while Mari records some of his moments on the trip.

"Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a professional skater and welcome to my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal, where I intend to bring videos of various subjects such as figure skating, cities I visit, dance and also about where I came from, Japan. I'm in Turin right now, because I'm going to take part in the winter olympics that's about to start ... "

**...**

"Hey, Yuuri, what's this Yuu-kun's Life Journal story?" Mari asks, looking at me in surprise.

"Nee-chan, do not worry, it's all in accordance with my plans." Yuuri says, smiling and winking at her.

Of course Victor soon joins the recordings, worshiping the idea of the skater and promises to participate even more often in the future.

**~ x ~**

****

Yuuri can feel the weight of the competition as he leaves with the other athletes at the start of the opening ceremony of the 2006 Winter Olympics. But that does not shake him. It just makes him even more determined to surpass any expectation. Whether it's the JSF, your country or even the world.

Between trainings, outings and competitions, the 16 days of the month of February passed quickly. On the 14th, the skaters presented their short shows to judges and the public. One of the skaters who surprised him was Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan. Skating to the sound of a song composed and choreographed by him, named Birth. Not long after, Victor Nikiforov also surprises, getting first. On the 16th, the free male program happens. Yuuri Katsuki stunned and managed to get first but not for long.It finishes with the bronze medal, while Victor receives the silver and a skater of Switzerland receives the gold medal.

Yuuri is also thrilled to see Japan win a gold medal in women's skating. At the Gala screening, Yuuri surprised by skating Victor Nikiforov's The Lilac Fairy, and Victor Patina Hope, of composition and choreography by Yuuri Katsuki. Thus, the event

**~ x ~**

**[Twitter]**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

_[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.]_

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov has retweeted_

**{Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.] **}**

**...**

_Dmitri Nikiforov has retweeted_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri.

 **{Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.] **}**

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov replied_

What about me, Dad ?! I'm there too, with a silver medal.

 **{Dmitri Nikiforov** _@dmitrinikiforov - 12 min_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri. **}**

**...**

_Dmitri Nikiforov replied_

I remember there was someone who keep saying that would win a gold medal. Now, I don’t know if you deserve it. Unlike Yuuri, who turned professional to the end, you did not.

 **{Victor Nikiforov** _@victornikiforov - 10 Min_

What about me, Dad ?! I'm there, too, with a silver medal. **}**

**...**

_Yuuri Katsuki replied_

Many thanks, _@dmitrinikiforov_. I still can’t believe that someone like him got me through. At least it was silver, not gold. The world is safe, for now.

 **{Dmitri Nikiforov** _@dmitrinikiforov - 12 min_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri. **}**

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov replied_

Wow. My father @dmitrinikiforov and my boyfriend @katsukiyuuriofficial joining against me. At least I have Makkachin as my ally.

 **{Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial - 8 min_

Many thanks, _@dmitrinikiforov_ . I still can’t believe that someone like him got me through. At least it was silver, not gold. The world is safe, for now. **}**

...

_Yuuri Katsuki responds_

Sorry love. But I don’t think so.

_[Photo: Yuuri lying down and beside him are two brown poodles, one larger than the other and the black poodle.]_

**{Victor Nikiforov** _@victornikiforov - 5 Min_

Wow. My father @dmitrinikiforov and my boyfriend @katsukiyuuriofficial joining against me. At least I have Makkachin as my ally. **}**

...

_Yuuri Katsuki @katsukiyuuriofficial - 25 min_

Introducing my newly created YouTube channel here: **_Yuu-kun's Life Journal._ ** In it I will speak more on my daily life, and I will also talk about things such as Japan, Figure Skating, music, dance, etc. _Http://www.youtube.com/channel/yuukunslifejournal_

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

98 subscribers

**Videos:**

[ _Turin - Italy_ ] [ _Figure Skating - basic_ ] [ _Hasetsu - Japa_ n] [ _Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ ]

**~ x ~**

**[Msn]**

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_Hey, Yuuri? Why on your Twitter, did you put 'official' after your name?_

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_It’s because I need to be prepared. You should do the same before it's too late._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_What do you mean?_

_Yuuri?_

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_Just be careful. Internet is a land without laws and where anyone can be anyone. Even someone else._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_It's scary._

_And you're still scary for realizing it._

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_I'm just smarter, different from you._

**~ x ~**

Yuuri participates again in Yakov’s Skating camp, where he meets his new skater, Georgi Popovich. In addition, he is asked to teach children, including a girl with red hair and blue eyes named Mila Babicheva, a boy with blond hair and green eyes named Yuri Plisetsky and a boy coming from Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin. Curiously, the blond boy seems to be someone who not only respects him but also knows him.

**~ x ~**

**_[USA] Victor Nikiforov, Russian skater, reveals on twitter dating Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki._ **

**_[ENG] Love on the ice! Nikiforov (RUS) says he's dating Katsuki (JAP) on Twitter_ **

**_[ITA] Nikiforov and Katsuki fans start to criticize them in their social networks because of revelation._ **

**_[JAP] Katsuki posts video talking about discrimination that is going on because of dating Nikiforov. Video title is: 'I'm gay, so what?' and he reveals that unlike what they think, he is still a virgin and they do nothing but go out together, and hold hands. In addition, both families are not only aware how they accept their courtship._ **

**_[RUS] FFKK and the Russian government forces Nikiforov to attend interrogation after statement on Twitter. Mysteriously, he was released and returned home safely minutes later._ **

**_[RUS] Victor Nikiforov, Russian deception._ **

**_[USA] Negative repercussion for Nikiforov's revelation on Twitter is hard for him and Katsuki. LGBT communities around the world declare support for the two ice skaters._ **

**…**

**_ISU president declares support for Katsuki and Nikiforov, declaring they do not think it fair to be tried and criticized because of their sexual orientation. They also presses FFKK (Russia) and JSF (Japan) to give more value to their skaters._ **

**...**

**_Celebrities join the internet to support Katsuki and Nikiforov after negative repercussions on their dating revelation._ **

**...**

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_Yuuri, I'm sorry. I didn’t think it would matter when I said that on Twitter._

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_You're lucky that I love you and that I was already ready for something like that._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_I love you too!_

**~ x ~**

In the midst of this controversy, Yuuri Katsuki will study at Wayne State University in Detroit, United States. Interestingly, he suffers from bullying for being a Japanese nerd with long hair and only few realize that he is one of those involved in the controversy. That's until his victory in Skate America appears in the university newspaper, with photos and everything else.

In addition, his posters by Mizuno, Sanrio, AMitchellDesigns spread through Japan and suddenly it becomes one of the most talked about subjects around the world. Sanrio also presents Pochayuu Collection, a cute white puppy with Yuuri’s face and glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Phew, what a difficult chapter!
> 
> 2- There is more art for this fic on my twitter 
> 
> 3 - Olympics. Victor is in Plushenko’s place and Yuuri in Takahashi’s. In this fic, who won the championship is Stéphane Lambiel, and I warned before that wouldn’t use real people as skaters. Featured mention for Shizuka Arakawa, gold medalist in women's skating.
> 
> 4 - Conversations on Facebook, Twitter and Msn.
> 
> 5 - YES, THEY ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!!
> 
> 6 - POCHAYUURI!!
> 
> 7 - Why wasn’t the revelation so overwhelming, especially for Victor? In my view, Victor is still in Plushenko’s shadow. This doesn’t make them expect so much (yet), even though he has won a world championship. In addition, Yuuri's video also helped to shut up many people after it was released.
> 
> 8 - AMitchellDesigns belongs to Allison Mitchell.


	10. YouTube Entries 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins with the scene of a beautiful empty beach, where you can hear the sound of sea waves and the seagulls. The camera rotates to the left, taking the full stretch of the beach until it stops when the face of an Asian teenager with long black hair that keeps getting messy by the wind and large brown eyes is in focus. The boy, who appears to be holding the camera with his right hand, looks from the beach to the camera and opens a timid smile.
> 
> "Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to the first video of my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. First, I'll tell you a bit about me, and then this channel, about what I intend to bring here the future. "He says, seriously. " First of all, I'd like to say that I'm a little nervous about doing this, so please forgive me if I end up stammering in the course of this video. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss!! Finally I begin a new kind of entry!
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. I really love how nice is the feedback for this fic. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying this fic and telling me this.
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**[Video: Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal]**

_Loading…_

**...**

The video begins with the scene of a beautiful empty beach, where you can hear the sound of sea waves and the seagulls. The camera rotates to the left, taking the full stretch of the beach until it stops when the face of an Asian teenager with long black hair that keeps getting messy by the wind and large brown eyes is in focus. The boy, who appears to be holding the camera with his right hand, looks from the beach to the camera and opens a timid smile.

" _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to the first video of my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. First, I'll tell you a bit about me, and then this channel, about what I intend to bring here the future._ "He says, seriously. " _First of all, I'd like to say that I'm a little nervous about doing this, so please forgive me if I end up stammering in the course of this video._ "

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

" _As I said, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am now 17 years old and I am from the city of Hasetsu, which is where this beautiful beach belongs. I have an older sister and my parents, who own one of the Ryokans, or rather, one of the inns with natural hot springs in the city. I want to explain better about the inn in another video, where I intend to talk about the city of Hasetsu._ "He giggles, bringing his left hand to his lips. " _Well, I would normally say that I am a dime-in-dozen ice skater, but as I know certain people will disagree with me when they watch this, I will go back and say that I am a professional ice skater, owner of three Grand Prix and Junior World Championship titles, I also have the Best Short Program and Best Free Program scores, which also makes me have the total scores record too. I promise to explain better also about Skating Artistic in another video._ "

He then lowers the camera, where two poodles, one with black flur and one brown, are resting on his lap.

" _These are my faithful knights, Yurachan and Vicchan, who are always with me, even in the competitions I participate in, because it is from them that I take the strength to compete. I have Anxiety Disorder, something that is easily ignored by Japanese society.  To begin with, the Japanese health system, when we talk about the mental issue, is bad because there are a lack of qualified professionals like psychologists and psychiatrists to attend the public, and people can even be medicated by doctors from other areas. In this way, anyone would be able to perform such functions without even being qualified._ " He breaks off, biting his lower lip." _Japan regards mental illness as frightening, something strange that affects a minority, so there is no deserved importance to them. because in our mind there is no room for defective individuals. In addition, there is the denial of those with mental disorders because they do not want to accept_ _their real conditions, since they fear being rejected by their families and friends._ "

" _Unfortunately, the media does not contribute positively, further mystifying the problem._ _Instead of showing cases of people who have returned to a normal life, it only focuses on the negative aspects._ "He takes a deep breath, lowering his face. " _And this is one of the objectives of this channel. To talk about subjects that are ignored by the society, because they don’t believe that they can happen to them, either because they are afraid to deal with the subject and be ignored or even humiliated, or because society itself culturally and historically rejects such matters._ "

With a sad smile on his face, he looks back at the sea.

" _I think it's very sad that this still happens today, but at least I hope that my channel can open doors so that more and more people may not feel alone._ " He looks at the camera again, seriously. " _After all one of the worst things for a human being is to realize is that even having several people around, no one really cares about him. And again that will be subject to a future video._ "

He then tilts his face, blinking twice.

 _“Am I forgetting something? Hmm. I'm an ice skater and I love to dance. When I'm not skating, I'm most likely studying or dancing. My favorite style is Ballet, where I have been perfecting myself since childhood under the tutelage of Madame Minako Okukawa. I also enjoy playing video games, cooking a little and learning other languages.Today I am completely fluent in English and Russian, besides the Japanese, of course.”_  He opens a shy smile, still with his face tilted. " _I will also be recording the cities I will be attending at the official championships, and I will make videos about figure skating and dance. I believe that I will be able to make this channel something very amusing and I hope that they like what I will bring to you. Now, I believe there is nothing more to talk about in this video, so I will say goodbye here. Thank you all for the attention and until the next video ._ "

And with a brief nod, the video closes.

**...**

**Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal** Likes: 5,042 Unlikes: 9 Views: 19,785

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [12 Thousand Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

_Explaining about me and this channel._

_Twitter:_ _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

 _Facebook:_ _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: 5.014

**~ x ~**

**[Video: I'm gay, so what?]**

_Loading..._

**...**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting next to Minako Okukawa, his sister, Mari Katsuki and reporter Hisashi Motorola. At the table in front of them, there is a cell phone with a Pochayuuri pendant on it.

" _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I have my sister, Mari, and my ballet teacher, Minako Okukawa, at my side, and they are here to support me while I vent in this video. In addition, Hisashi Morooka, from the sports magazine Eien no Sekai, is here in my house in Hasetsu, to help me bring a video to everyone about where I explain best about my sexuality and the fact that I'm dating Victor._ "

" _It's a pleasure to be here, even though it's in those unfortunate circumstances._ " Morooka-san says, and Yuuri tilts his face at him, smiling.

 _"I agree with him, Yuuri,_ " Minako says, tapping his shoulder.

" _Don’t worry, we're with you._ " Mari messes up his hair, making him laugh.

" _Thank you so much._ " Yuuri takes a deep breath, and looks back at the camera seriously. " _For those who do not know yet, I'm an ice skater who competes internationally._ "

" _Four times champion of the Junior Grand Prix Final, World Champion and bronze medalist in the Olympics, and world records._ " Minako comments, making him nod.

" _Even though it didn’t happen for a long time, there was always someone different accusing me of being girly, gay, freak , pig, chubby, etc. They would rip my notebooks, hide my school uniforms, throw my shoes in the trash. That is, I have already suffered many accusations from immature and ill-educated children. I made them suffer the same thing, but that's not important now._ "

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them, looking back at the camera intently.

" _I've revealed to my family and to Minako-sensei that I've been gay a year and a half ago, and my family not only accepted me but also respected me, and for me that's a victory more valuable than any gold medal I've won, because I wonder how many around the world are afraid of being abandoned by the family, being punished or being abused because of their sexual orientation, all because they are ignorant, manipulated by false truths imposed by the culture and government of a country.”_

" _Here in Japan, homosexuality is a very controversial subject. There are no laws against discrimination that we suffer, there is no official recognition of same-sex couples, couples can’t adopt children._ " Morooka-san explains, being watched closely by the two girls and the teenager. " _Curiously, there are some stuff on the subject, such as books and manga, which keeps growing in popularity._ "

" _But the same can not be said of Russia._ " Yuuri says, lowering his face. " _Victor is a skater who is still growing in the sport and with a great future ahead of him. But Russia is a country that is extremely anti-homosexual: people can be arrested, tortured and declared mentally ill because they are different from normal. I'm glad he has support from his father, his coach, myself, my family, and our fellow skaters and fans who accept us for who we are. Because even though we are homosexuals, we are also professional skaters and, above all, we are people, living beings like any other person in the world._ "

" _In my experience as a professional dancer, I have been able to witness confused colleagues about themselves, why their bodies only react to people of the same sex, why they do not take pleasure in heterosexual relationships, whether something in them is broken by being different ' of normal '.”_ Minako comments, folding her arms. " _And what hurt me most was to see this and not be able to do anything to help, after all I didn’t understand what was happening to them.I was naive at that time and when I realized this, I looked for help to understand better.And when I found, I realized that I myself could be in the same situation, no one chooses to be what they are.”_

" _And now comes something that I would very much like to clarify. No one has the right to judge anyone for who they are or they cease to be. happens within a family._ "Yuuri says, seriously.

" _Family should mean love, comfort, unity, security, support, respect, trust. Family should protect and care for everyone_ ." Mari comments, touching her brother's shoulder. " _Nowadays, a family like ours is rare, otouto. Today, it is common to see families getting unbalanced even when everything looks good. It’s unfortunate. And if they don’t take care of it sooner, they may end up in a worse situation than they are now._ "

" _In fact, it's unfortunate to see a family slowly destroy itself. But I think we should go back to the main subject, don’t you agree?_ " Morooka-san asks. " _Katsuki-senshuu, could you tell us about your relationship with Nikiforov-senshuu?_ "

" _Me and him are dating._ " Yuuri responds, cheeks flushed and a shy smile on his face. " _I was in Russia training for the World Cup when he finally got the guts and confessed. Of course I accepted after teasing him for a while ..._ "

 _"Teasing? Is that what they say nowadays? I thought you were seducing him._ " Mari interrupts, laughing.

" _Nee-chan!_ " Yuuri exclaims, making the three adults laugh at him.

" _And I thought you were bullying him because of the way he trained him when he was here in Hasetsu._ " Minako comments, watching him cross his arms and cock.

" _Can I go on?_ " He asks, annoyed. " _So, me and Victor are dating, even by distance, and even being opponents in the same sport. I believe even our relationship is able to further improve our performance on ice. Mostly in the season I skate programs on seduction ..._ "

" _What?!_ "

" _What the hell?!_ "

" _What's the problem?_ " Yuuri asks, looking at the two women at his side in surprise. " _Have you forgotten that I'm about to turn 18?_ "

" _Oh my god, our baby is going to grow up!_ " Minako exclaims, getting excited.

" _I'm so proud of my little brother!_ " Mari joins her, and Yuuri rolls his eyes to their antics.

" _Yeah, I'm looking forward to it because I'll finally lose my virginity ..._ " he remarks, being interrupted again by the two.

" _What ?!_ "

" _What the hell?!_ "

" _What? I thought they'd be happy to know I'm still a virgin._ " Yuuri says, looking at them seriously. "I _even had the chance to kiss his mouth only once when I said goodbye to him in Russia before going to the World Cup._ "

" _I can’t believe I'm listening to my brother talk about this normally._ " Mari comments coolly.

" _I can’t believe I'm watching my favorite student talk about it facing a camera_." Minako comments shortly after her.

" _And what's the problem?_ " Yuuri asks, looking at them. " _If you like, I can also speak curses in Japanese, English, Russian, Italian and Thai._ "

" _Japanese and English I understand. But how the hell can you speak Russian, Italian and Thai?_ "

" _I am still learning Italian, because my new coach is Celestino Cialdini. Also, because of the great success of the polls on ISU's website, I am one of the guests to attend the inauguration of the first ice arena in Bangkok, Thailand_." Yuuri announces, to their surprise.

" _That's incredible, Katsuki-senshuu._ " Morooka-san comments, surprised.

" _Yes, I am very happy to know that I can help other countries to know ice skating, even for leisure. I would like to thank the President of ISU, Mr. Ottavio Cinquanta, for listening to my suggestions and for the honor of attending the event. of opening the arena in Thailand._ " Yuuri says, leaning his face towards the camera. " _Is there anything else to discuss?_ "

" _What do you want for the future, in your relationship with Victor?_ " Morooka-san asks, and Yuuri, still with a bent face, opens a smile for him.

" _The future is something uncertain. I learned about it in a very hard way, but I managed to turn around. I have dreams, you know. I want to marry him, have a family with him, working alongside him as coach of future world champions. You may say that this is an impossible thing to do, but I believe I can. I'm going to keep fighting for my rights and my future, even if Victor does not want that._ "

" _That’s my brother!_ " Mari exclaims, slapping him hard on the back.

" _My pupil is already an adult! I'm thrilled!_ " Minako raises her hands up. " _It deserves a celebration. Hiroko! Bring sake!!_ "

" _Minako-sensei, you can’t even wait for the video recording to end to start drinking?_ " Yuuri complains, glaring at her.

" _But Yuuri ... what else are you still planning to say?_ " She asks, pouting.

Yuuri looks at her in surprise, blinks twice and nods.

" _It's true, I don’t think there's anything else to discuss about it. Nee-san, Morooka-san?_ "

" _I agree._ " Mari says, taking a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and opening it, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. " _Can I go smoke?_ "

" _Yes, you can._ " Yuuri responds, folding his arms.

" _I agree, too._ " Morooka-san comments, checking his notes. " _Thank you very much for allowing me to participate in your video, Katsuki-senshuu._ "

" _It’s me who needs to thank you, Morooka-san._ " Yuuri says, smiling at the reporter before looking back at the camera. " _You can leave your questions in the comments, which I will reply to in another video. Any kind of racist comments will be deleted and users will be reported for breaking the rules of YouTube, and also for my profiles on other social networks. Thank you all for the attention and until the next video._ "

He nods shyly, thus ending the video.

...

 **I'm gay, so what?** Likes: 27,452 Unlikes: 199 Views: 345,788

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [12 Thousand Subscribers] _-_ **_[Subscribe]_**

Description:

Serious conversation with my sister Mari, my ballet teacher, Minako-sensei and the reporter for Eien no Sekai, Hisashi Morooka about the fact that me and Victor are dating.

_Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial_

_Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments:  23.404

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Links used in my research (They are in portuguese):  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/otanix/page/blog/transtornos-mentais-no-japao/gRxL_8vT6uPaJb2BMLrYrk46GMd50ZrwzN  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Direitos_LGBT_no_Jap%C3%A3o 
> 
> 2- About homosexuality in Russia, it does not have a need to do research because it was not Yuuri's interest to delve into the subject in the moment. 
> 
> 3 - Unfortunately, drama is necessary because this fic is tyed to real life. But I promise nothing bad will happen to them. 
> 
> 4 - Also, do not worry. From the next normal entrance, we will have many cute and romantic moments between the two. 
> 
> 5 - Next chapter is an extra entry. In poll on my twitter @eiennosekai, who won it was Mari Katsuki! 
> 
> 6 - Comments/Reviews about this might be used for Yuuri’s videos.


	11. Extra Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her younger brother was little, Mari always thought he was weird. He did strange things, like appearing on television advertising Hasetsu, speaking English fluently with an American woman, making money selling copies of his notebooks to other students, and worst of all, his sassiness whenever she tries to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week posting because of internet problems, well, I got to write a lot, so please expect new fics soon.
> 
> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. I really love how nice is the feedback for this fic. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying this fic and telling me this.
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**# Mari Katsuki**

Since her younger brother was little, Mari always thought he was weird. He did strange things, like appearing on television advertising Hasetsu, speaking English fluently with an American woman, making money selling copies of his notebooks to other students, and worst of all, his sassiness whenever she tries to tease him.

And then, a few months after class starts, the teacher in charge introduces a new student. A girl with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and named Hoshino Sora. She was a shy girl who preferred to be alone. Mari realizes she is very similar to her brother, and decides that she wants to be her friend. She doesn't talk much, but the faint smiles she gives to her reinforces the idea that everything is fine. Mari tells her about her house, her family, and the poodles. Sora reveals that she usually has health problems and has a part-time job.

Mari realizes that Hoshino Sora gets nervous very easily. Sometimes she begins to shake, or turns pale. When Yuuri reveals about his anxiety and teaches her methods to help when an attack occurs, she immediately thinks of Sora and wonders if that's what she has.

Something was wrong with Hoshino-san when she had her first panic attack. This happened on the day of the school's physical exam every year. When she heard that, the girl began to shiver and sweat cold. Mari, when she notices, approaches her and realizes that she was holding her breath.

"Breathe, Sora." She says firmly. " Breathe."

The girl looks at her in surprise, and frowns.

"Give me your hand." Mari says, extending her left hand.

Sora obeys, extending her trembling right hand. Mari picks it up and puts it in the middle of her chest.

"Now try to imitate me." She says, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

After two attempts, Sora manages to release the trapped air and take a deep breath. Soon, she is calming down, but she soon falls to her knees, tired. With the help of the nurse, Mari makes her lie down on a bed so she can rest. She then decides to take Sora's things and wait for her to wake up.

"What now? We can't make her come home alone." Mari, who wanted to warn her friend, listens to one of the teachers.

"But there is no one we can contact." Another teacher says, arms crossed. "That child was abandoned by the family."

"She works daily to survive." One more teacher comments, scaring Mari.

"And now?"

"She can go to my house." Mari says, walking into the staff room and scaring him off. "My house is a Ryokan, so it's no problem."

"Katsuki, what do you want?" One of the teachers says, glaring at her.

"I just want to warn you that Hoshino Sora is better and I'll take you to my house." She says, frowning at him and crossing her arms.

"Oh how nice." The nurse says, entering the room. "By the way, how did you know what to do to deal with what happened to her?"

"My younger brother taught me. He also has this problem." Mari responds, making her look with surprise.

"Little brother? Don't give me lies." The old teacher comments, and she shrugs.

"I've done what I came here to do, so excuse me." And she turns her back, leaving the room immediately.

**…**

"Hey Mari?" Sora asks, waking up from her nap.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that? I never thought I could breathe again before I passed out." Sora comments, watching the other girl open a bottle of water and give it to drink.

"I may answer, but I think you won't believe me. For that, and other reasons, I decided it would be best for you to come to my house today." Mari says, surprising her.

"I can't! I would be bothering your family!" She exclaims, and nearly drops the water bottle.

"It's fine." Mari comments with a laugh. “Have you forgotten that my house is a Ryokan? We are used to receiving visitors. Even recently we received an American designer. ”

“Are you serious?” Sora asks, surprised, after drinking some water.

"Yes. It was crazy because neither my parents nor I could speak English fluently. ”Mari tells her. "But it all worked out in the end."

“How?” She asks, quite interested.

"My younger brother. My mother saw him and her talking normally. In English. ”Mari replies, watching her raise her eyebrows.

"I don't believe it." Laughing, Sora drinks some more water.

"And I'd really like you two to know each other," Mari whispers, and Sora frowns at her.

“Mari?” She asks, but the oldest daughter of the Katsukis just shakes her head and smiles at her.

**…**

When Mari introduces Sora to her younger brother, she would never imagine that thanks to that, her friend's life would change course.

**~ x ~**

Mari never noticed. Sora is bullied, but she always hides from Mari. Today is her school festival and she took her younger brother, who had asked to go with her. Mari knows that her brother, despite being 11 years old, can act like an adult and do standalone things, like… disappearing from her sight.

She lets out a breath, picks up a sign to advertise the Maid cafe her room is organizing, and goes out to hunt her younger brother. What she had not expected when entering the court where the music and theater clubs were going to perform was to see Sora being pushed onstage. She finds herself alone, scared to be watched by several people.

_ Oh shit.  _ She can tell the moment Sora begins to have a panic attack. And then she sees… _ Yuuri?  _ And why is he holding two microphones? And why the hell is he singing 'Yozora no Mukou' by SMAP? Mari realizes the moment Yuuri  _ hands _ her the second microphone and  _ SHE ALSO SUCKS SHIT THAT VOICE IS THAT, GIRL ?? _

When they finish, they are applauded loudly. Mari approaches, noting that her younger brother and friend are talking.

"... Do you promise me that, Yuuri-kun?" Sora asks, thrilled.

"I promise. Once it's alright, I'll talk to you. In the meantime, watch me on TV whenever you can. ”

Mari understands nothing. The three enjoy the rest of the festival, where Sora reveals to them that she is being bullied.

**…**

'Mari-neechan.' Yuuri says, approaching her sister and handing her some envelopes of letters. "Could you put these letters in these people's lockers?"

“What are these letters?” Mari asks, noting that there are only student names on them.

"Just a ‘hello’ to some idiots," Yuuri replies, a strange smile on his face.

Well, perhaps is needless to say, the bullying stopped days later, much to the surprise of both girls.

**~ x ~**

“Mari-neechan.” She, who is lamenting the lack of money to go to the KAT-KUN concert, watches her brother look at her with a slanted face.

"What do you want, brat?" She asks, annoying at him.

"I wanted to give you something but since you don't want to, I'll sell this ticket at my school," he says, and she realizes he's holding the damn ticket for the concert she wanted to go to. "What a pity."

"No, wait!" She exclaims, taking him by the shoulder. "I want this ticket."

"Hmmmm." He looks at her and grins. "Fine, but you need to do something in return for me."

"Want more stuff from that Russian?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

“Please, Mari-neechan. I don't need your help buying things from Victor. I'm big enough for that. ”He says, and she raises her eyebrows at the 13-year-old boy in front of her. "I want you to take Sora-neechan with you."

He then hands her another ticket.

“Is that it?” She asks, not expecting that from her.

"  _ Hai _ ." Yuuri just responds, and walks away from her.

**…**

Mari loves the boy band show. Sora watches everything with a peculiar twinkle in her eye. It wasn't until weeks later, when several orders in her name arrived in Yu-topia, that she finally realized that he was using her name and documents to buy it all.

_ That brat ... _

**~ x ~**

“Hey Yuuri?” Mari asks at the end of her graduation.

“Hmm?” Yuuri asks, looking at her curiously.

“When you go to high school, please make the teacher's lifes a living hell.” She asks, to the surprise of Sora, who is also with them.

"Mari, that's too much." She comments, making Yuuri laugh.

"Let's see." He just says, with a peculiar smile on his face.

Sora moves to Tokyo, where she will study at a special college for Idols. What Mari doesn't know is that not only she communicates with her friend herself. Daily, Yuuri also talks to her via Skype.

**~ x ~**

_ Oh my God. _

Her younger brother brought his future boyfriend here. Okaa-san loves him, Otou-san thinks he's cool. And my stupid brother made his dogs attack her when she was about to leave my room.

_ Even you, Yurachan? Even if it was me who picked you in the petshop? _

_... _

_ Victor Nikiforov is… different than she expected. _

Mari hoped he was one of those famous snobs who were on top of the world. After all he has all that fame and success.

Just look at the collection my dear brother made a point of showing him, proudly.

Mari can see that the Victor who is there is the real Victor, and that it is because of his younger brother. Well, knowing Yuuri Katsuki, surely he will want to marry him one day.

**~ x ~**

_ Oh my God. _

Mari is currently in Turin, Italy.  _ Why? _

Because your little brother is busting in the winter Olympics. _In. The.._ _Damn._ _Olympics_

_ Holy shit. _

**...**

"So? What is this story from Yuu-kun's Life Journal?" She asks, crossing her arms to her brother after they record about the city.

"Remember what I said to you and our parents that I'm gay and I like Victor?" He asks, lying in bed and watching her nod his head seriously. "I said I was going to do things that could cause problems. And what we did today is just the beginning."

"What do you intend to do? Record videos and post on the internet?" She asks, and is surprised by his look. "You're really going to do it. You're going to record and post videos about complicated subjects. Do you really think it can be this easily?"

"Of course not." Yuuri responds, smiling sadly. "But I have a mission I need to accomplish, Mari. That's why I'm back."

Mari frowns, not understanding what he is saying.

"I already lived this timeline, Mari. And I died full of regrets. That's why I wanted to go back in time and change everything. My wish came true and soon I must complete the payment for it."

"Yuuri, you're scaring me." She says, confused and furious.

"So keep my words. Hoshino Sora will be a famous singer and will marry the young actor Kirihara Shirou in a few years." He says, getting up from the bed and letting out a yawn. "Don't divulge anything, otherwise I will kill you."

And the shiver she feels makes her realize that he would really do that.

**~ x ~**

"Mari, what is this?" Yuuri asks as he approaches the table of a diner where his sister and some friends are sitting.

"Hey, we're in a Goukon." One of the girls says, laughing.

"Mari, I can't believe you invited a teenager to an adult date." A boy says, and Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him.

"He's cute, but I don't think I'd date him." Another girl comments, frowning at him, who is sweaty and wearing training clothes.

Yuuri looks at Mari, who gives him a wink.

"They don't know about me?" He asks, scaring the others.

"Probably." Mari responds with a shrug.

“You call me saying you need my help and tell me to meet you at this diner. And now you're telling me you're in a goukon and you want me to get involved with ignorant people who don't even know who I really am. ”He tells his sister coldly. "Are you kidding me?"

“Excuse me.” A girl approaches the group.

"Oh, finally someone recognizes me." Another guy says, making the girl look with a frown.

"Not you." she says, and then turns to Yuuri. "Katsuki Yuuri?"

“Yes?” He asks, smiling when he sees her surprised face.

"Oh my God! I'm a big fan of yours and I love your youtube channel! ”She exclaims excitedly and then turns around. "Guys, it's him!"

Soon Yuuri is surrounded by people, who ask for autographs and photos with him. Mari then gets up from the table and crosses her arms.

“This is my little brother. Did you know he won a medal at this year's Winter Olympics?” She says with a laugh after seeing their shocked faces.

When Yuuri finishes, the two siblings leave the cafeteria and return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Hoshino Sora is a OC of mine from a very old original fic of mine, along with Kirihara Shirou. The school festival takes place in this fic and she becomes part of a band as well. Here, Sora will be lead singer of songs used by Yuuri and she will no longer appear on Fic, but will be mentioned in the future. Interestingly, she appeared in my fic 'Shall We Sing' and will appear in another fic in the near future. 
> 
> 2 - I put here that Yozora no Mukou is by SMAP, but the song originally was composed to Suga Shikao and I believe his version is better. Jesus, I still can’t believe their version selled millions.
> 
> 3 - About the Goukon, it's just Mari's evil plan to screw her 'friends' out of college. One of the boys is an idol trying to be popular and one girl is the daughter of a wealthy family.
> 
> 4 - Next chapter, normal entry and Yuuri’s senior debut!


	12. Seventh Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th. The day of the short program of the NHK Trophy Championship in Nagano, to which Yuuri Katsuki, Georgi Popovich and Cao Bin are participating. Everything seemed to be normal, and Yuuri skates his program perfectly. And then, when he is done, he is startled to see the audience, the other skaters and the coaches singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He gets very emotional, not expecting something like that to happen, after all his birthday was the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments:61 Kudos:183 Bookmarks:51 Hits:2233
> 
> Guys, this is absolutely amazing! I really love how this fic got so many feedbacks so quickly! Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**18 years old. (2007 to 2008)**

November 30th. The day of the short program of the NHK Trophy Championship in Nagano, to which Yuuri Katsuki, Georgi Popovich and Cao Bin are participating. Everything seemed to be normal, and Yuuri skates his program perfectly. And then, when he is done, he is startled to see the audience, the other skaters and the coaches singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He gets very emotional, not expecting something like that to happen, after all his birthday was the day before. In the Kiss and Cry, he almost beats Victor's record and ends up winning the competition, just 2 points behind Cao Bin, who won the silver medal. As a result, both were the last to qualify for the Grand Prix Final in St. Petersburg.

**…**

"Yuuri." Victor says, hugging his boyfriend when they are alone in his apartment. "I need a favor."

"Hm." The Japanese skater touches his long silver hair, sliding his fingers into the strands. "Are you sure?"

Victor looks at him in surprise, not expecting that from him.

"How do you know?" He asks, whispering close to his ear.

"Because it's about time." Yuuri responds, taking the strands to her lips and kissing them. "And it will be an honor to be able to help you with that."

"Oh, _Moya Lyubov_ , please help me surprise people." He asks and Yuuri touches him in the face.

" _Aishiteru_ , Victor."

They kiss, and their bodies meet each other. As they pull away, Yuuri takes a pair of scissors and a comb from Victor's shaking hand, which takes a deep breath and sits in a chair that is placed in the middle of his living room. He closes his eyes, biting his lip so as not to disturb his beloved every time he hears the snip snip from the scissors. Victor feels increasingly anxious, and wonders if this is how Yuuri feels all the time.

"I have finished." Yuuri says, and he opens his eyes.

When he sees himself in the mirror, he is surprised to find himself with very short hair and a bang that partially covers the right side of his face. Victor notices Yuuri behind him, looking at him with melancholy and a shy smile on his face.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, noticing his boyfriend looking in the mirror.

"I love you so much, Vitya." The Japanese skater says, approaching him and hugging him behind his back. "Please. Never forget that. ”

Victor never saw his beloved like that. Vulnerable. Shaken up. As if he was afraid of something. And that makes him realize that his boyfriend seems to be saving a lot more than he ever imagined.

“Hey, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, turning his face to the left to look him in the eyes this time. "Cut mine too, please."

"Are you sure?" Victor watches him nod, seriously. "Very well. Come on."

And soon, Victor cuts Yuuri's hair. Or rather, he tries to cut, but ends up leaving a mess. Yuuri picks up his scissors and trims until it comes to a satisfactory result for him.

"Thank you so much, Vitya." He says, giving him a peck, which blushes.

Yuuri puts the long strands of their hair in a plastic bag that Victor thinks is trash while cleaning the rest with a vacuum cleaner. They lie in bed, hugging and laughing together, looking forward to the next day.

**…**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

I'd like to thank JSF, Mizuno, AMitchellDesigns and Sanrio for supporting me another year. I'd like to inform that from next season, I will be sponsored by SONY.  Thank you +SKYES @sorahoshino for the music, which is part of the single that will be sold in after the new year.

**...**

_“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist… Victor Nikiforov!_ "

Victor skates on the ice, wearing a hooded shirt inside his russian jacket that hides most of his face. He skates around the ice, waving to the audience shouting his name. Obviously some people find that strange, but the fact that a Russian won the final in St. Petersburg is stronger than that. But people shut up as he approaches the entrance and extends his hand to a person also wearing a hood. This one is wearing the japanese jacket so it’s soon deduced that he is Yuuri Katsuki.

As the two skaters glide on the ice hand in hand, with hooded faces and waving at people, they wonder what the hell is going on there. Why the Gold and Bronze medalists are hiding their faces. No one blinks when they both stop in the middle of the ring, and facing each other both raise their right hands and hold their hoods.

“ _Victor Nikiforov from Russia and Yuuri Katsuki from Japan will skate together to the Eric Martin and Akira Sudou's music, '[The Face of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue4WAIWqmhI)'. _ "

They pull on their hoods at the same time, revealing their short hair to everyone, who is shocked to realize what is really going on.

_1 - Both skaters have short hair;_

_2 - They are skating together in SAINT PETERSBURG - RUSSIA;_

_3 - They are skating A ROMANTIC MUSIC._

The shock is even greater because seeing those two skating with expressions of true love on their faces ends up ringing deep in the heart of everyone who is watching live, on television or on the Internet. Even Cao Bin, who was seriously injured trying to put a Quad Flip on his free show because he didn't want to lose to those two monsters, is thrilled to watch.

**…**

At the press conference, Victor and Yuuri sit and hold hands, smiling at reporters. Unfortunately, most of them are Russians.

_"Nikiforov, what led you to skate this music?"_

_"Are you being threatened by him?"_

_"Nikiforov, are you gay?"_

_“Why do you think being together with another man will make you happy_ ? _With so many beautiful women around the world to make you happy?”_

“ _You know, talking about others behind their backs is impolite._ ”Yuuri says, speaking Russian fluently and shutting up everyone. “Besides, it's a lack of respect for our colleague, who can’t speak russian and is the silver medalist. Haven't you learned yet that I'm fluent in Russian? Do you think everything I say is a lie? ”

"I love Yuuri." Victor declares, seriously. “And if you, anyone around here or even  Russia can't accept it, then you all don't deserve me. My sexuality, my feelings, my life should never be judged by hypocritical, selfish and false people.”

“There’s no conflict between the two of you?” An American reporter asks seriously.

“Conflicts can happen, as in all love relationships. For example, he can cheer for me, even if there is a Russian skater in the same competition. ”Yuuri says, giggling.

"Hey! I also support my Russian colleagues! ”Victor exclaims, looking at his boyfriend in shock.

Laughing softly at his boyfriend's antics, Yuuri looks back at the reporters and, with a smile, tilts his face slightly.

“Like I said, conflicts can happen. But most important in our relationship is the fact that one is able to make the other better. Be as an adversary, as a partner and even as a person. ”

“That's why together we have created a trust fund to help poor children in Japan get free ice skating classes and stay on as juniors until they can stay on their own.” Victor says, surprising everyone there.

“ _Children on Ice_ is a recent project, and currently only JSF's Yanagi-san has returned to us with an interest in supporting this guarantee fund. That's why Victor just announced Japan. We are waiting for the response from other federations around the world, from sports companies wishing to join us and we would also like to invite other skaters and ring owners to join us not only to help build the future of figure skating as well as giving opportunities for children and other countries to learn about the sport. ”Yuuri says, still smiling.

“We plan to reveal more details on our social networks and Yuuri's YouTube channel, where we will mainly post the contact email.” Victor says excitedly.

They continue the interview, ignoring the fact that Yakov is blaming Victor for the loss of his hair and increased pressure while he is eternally grateful to Yuuri for securing annual vacations in Hasetsu, staying at his family inn. God bless that boy.

**~ x ~**

The banquet was tiring for the couple of lovers. Most of the time, they stayed apart to talk to their coaches and sponsors. Yuuri notes that Satsuki Murakami, a choreographer who works with Celestino, looks at him coldly. This kind of pisses him off, as he didn't expect her to go against it when Celestino announced that he was going to create his own choreography and is succeeding with it.

"Yuuri." Mila's voice makes him look at her with surprise. "We can talk a little bit?"

"What's the matter?" He asks, turning to her.

“You're staying here in St. Petersburg for a while, aren't you?” She asks, and is relieved when he nods. "Well, actually, I'd like to ask for your help."

He tilts his face, looking at her seriously.

“I can't get my Triple Axel to reach full revs. Yakov is not much help with this, and I am afraid to ask for help and be mocked. And since you're such a cute, kind boy, I thought you could help me. ”She says, her face flushing.

“Of course I will help you, Mila. Only you don't have to be afraid to ask your colleagues for help. I'm sure they would help you too. And if anyone dares laugh at you, just tell me that I'm going to kick that person's ass.” Yuuri smiles as she laughs at what he says.

"Thank you. If you weren't so devoted to Vitya, I would certainly want to date you.” She says, does.

I'm shaking my head.

“No way, Mila. My heart belongs only to him. And besides, something tells me you don't know yourself yet.” He says, giving her a wink and walking away.

Mila looks at him with her mouth open and eyes wide, not expecting that from him.

**...**

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuuri asks when they both arrive at the apartment and are greeted by their poodles.

"My heart belongs only to you too." Victor says, watching his beloved smile at that.

_Yes, Victor listened to his conversation with Mila and was jealous when she confessed to him, okay?_

"Of course it does." Yuuri says, approaching him and taking his hand.

“Hmm. But my body still isn't. ”Victor brings his face close to his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt off and kissing the skin.

Yuuri hugs him, sliding his hands over his back, waist and hips.

"Very well, I think it's time to give the birthday boy one of his gifts." Yuuri whispers, watching Victor shiver in his arms.

"And what is it?" Victor asks, also touching him.

"Myself. My body. My love."

And Yuuri leads him into the bedroom, closing the door so the poodles wouldn't interrupt them.

**~ x ~**

**_Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were seen holding hands in various parts of St. Petersburg._ **

by Alexia Volkova

**…**

_I am russian._ _But that doesn't stop me from finding these two so cute together._ _Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are ice skaters who are growing in popularity with each passing day._ _Including Katsuki, which has a YouTube channel that is almost reaching the 3,000 subscribers with only a year of existence._

**[Photo]**

_In addition, Katsuki and Nikiforov were spotted visiting St. Petersburg tourist sites._ _Something that can be very normal, since Katsuki was holding his camera and filming everything._ _But not._ _While his right hand was holding the camera, his other hand was intertwined with the Russian figure skater hand, as pictured above._

 _Interestingly, both are seen wearing bracelets on their wrists, where I could see four stones hanging like pendants each._ _After asking them, I discovered that Nikiforov is using as stones: Onyx, Fluorite, Grenade and Amethyst, while Katsuki uses Sodalite, Amethyst, Smoked Quartz and Agate. Katsuki reveals that he gave then to Victor as his birthday gift after making himself using the hair strands to form the bracelet together with the chain._ _Nikiforov, who reveals that he likes these kinds of things, also tells me that he loved having received his bracelet and is very happy to have something that suits him._

 _So, I'm sorry who's against it, but I'll join the team that supports their romance._ _Look at them._ _They are so cute and yet so in love with each other._ _Where can I get a romantic couple who treat me like that too?_

**~ x ~**

In his first time competing on the 4 Continents, Yuuri wins and as an exhibition, skating to the sound of I Believe, sung by Ayaka Hirahara. In the World Cup, he surpasses Victor using triple jumps with raised hands, winning a silver medal. All the while, Satsuki makes a point of showing how angry he is with Yuuri.

**…**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Ice skaters! I challenge you to skate with songs similar to my performance. The theme is Self Confidence. Don’t post on social networks or Youtube but send me by email so that I make a unique video with everyone!

_# 4CCWinner #IBelieveInMyself #SkatingForLifeProject_

**…**

_Skating For Life Project_

_Participants:_

_\- Yuuri Katsuki - 18 years old - Japan_

_\- Victor Dmitrievich Nikiforov - 22 years old - Russia_

_\- Christophe Giacometti - 20 years old - Switzerland_

**~ x ~**

**Bangkok - Thailand**

Yuuri travels to Thailand as soon as the 4 Continents Championship ends, along with an ISU committee that includes the president himself. The opening day of the first ice ring approaches and before that, he decides to tour the city, do some shopping and make new videos for his channel.Passing a movie theater, he smiles when he sees the movie playing. Equipped with popcorn and soda, he sits down and enjoys the movie.

**…**

“… I just watched a very interesting Thai movie called 'The King and The Skater', which was filmed here in Thailand and Canada.” Yuuri says, showing the movie poster to the camera. “I sincerely enjoyed the movie and will do my best to get copies of the movie as soon as it comes out.”

Yuuri looks to the side and freezes as he sees a dark-haired boy with wide eyes and both hands covering his mouth. He lowers the camera and closes it, giving the boy a shy smile.

"Hi," he says, nodding shyly.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU'RE REALLY YUURI KATSUKI MY NAME AND PHICHIT CHULANONT I LOVE THE KING AND THE SKATER AND MY DREAM IS ONE DAY SKATE THE FILM MUSIC IN AN OFFICIAL COMPETITION BUT BEFORE IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SKATE BUT I SPENT HOURS CRYING WHEN YOU ANNOUNCED IN YOUR CHANNEL THAT YOU WILL COME TO BANGKOK INAUGURATE AN ICE ARENA !!! ”

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, seeing him gasp for air after finish.

“Hi Phichit. Did you know I'll be giving free basic figure skating classes for a week after the inauguration of the people? ”Yuuri says, laughing.

"Awesome!" Phichit exclaims, excited by what he hears.

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

2978 subscribed

**Videos:**

_[Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [SFLP: I Believe (English Version)] [Skating For Life Project] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with Your Dogs] [[Goyang -_ _South Korea] [Children on Ice ]_ _[Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [I'm Gay, So What?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure Skating - Basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - The haircuts. Well, it was almost time, right? Yuuri, by helping skaters with hairstyles and cuts in the previous timeline, has become very skilled. And Yuuri made two bracelets with their hair strands of both colors, meaning that they can be physically separated, but the soul of one will always be with the other. 
> 
> 2 - +SKYES is Sora Hoshino's band, which is about to debut with the single mentioned above. Sora's songs are in reality my poetry. And as I intend to write a fic focused on them, I will not put more details in this one. If you want to read some of my poems, you can find some in the last chapter in my other Victuuri fic called 'Shall We Sing', where Sora also appears. 
> 
> 3 - The Face of Love is a song by Eric Martin (Mr.Big's lead singer and anime songs singer Shine of Hellsing and Colorado Bulldog in Kamisama Memochou) and Akira Sudou (Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040's opening and closing singer and also the songs sung by the character Priss Asagiri.) 
> 
> 4 - Alexia Volkova is an OC reporter who was created for Bloody Ice universe, another Victuuri fic, and I plan to use her more often in the future here. 
> 
> 5 - Research Source for Stones (Portuguese) ~ https://pedrasecristais.com/pedras-dos-signos/ 
> 
> 6 - Yes, they had sex. No, I do not intend to put any on this fic. 
> 
> 7 - I Believe by Ayaka Hirahara first is in Japanese. 
> 
> 8 - In this chapter we have two projects. One is called Children on Ice, which is a guarantee fund created to facilitate children's access to ice skating classes, a professional coach and sports equipment. Another is called Skating For Life, where Yuuri challenges skaters to choose songs on the theme he decides. Yuuri then creates a unique video with these programs, delivering supportive messages to people who are suffering from any kind of problem and who need something to change their lives. Please wait for more details about these projects. For now, I’d like for you guys to leave song’s recommendations here. Don’t worry, every year Yuuri plans to repost videos with more participants and songs.
> 
> 9 - Phichit Chulanont !!! Finally our favorite hamster actually appears !!!! 
> 
> 10 - Not all Yuuri tour videos will be posted, because having to be picking competition for competition tires. So I want to make it clear that there are more videos on his channel than those posted up there.


	13. Extra Entry 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi likes Yuuko, and Yuuko likes Yuuri. That would mean having to tolerate the other boy.
> 
> "She'll never really like you as long as you keep trying to tease me," Yuuri says, years later, making him very scared.
> 
> “How do you know I like her?” He asks, watching the boy finish putting on his skates and heading toward the ice.
> 
> "I just know." Yuuri replies, removing the protectors and starting to slide across the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**# Takeshi Nishigori**

Takeshi's childhood was marked by very peculiar events. His mother, Hana, decided to leave Hasetsu, his father and him behind, and move in with a younger boyfriend in Tokyo. Nishigori Takahiro was an ice skater, but he didn't have so many glories or opportunities. Today he owns an ice rink called Ice Castle, but due to the low number of customers, he risks closing its doors. Takahiro taught Takeshi how to ice skate, but he wanted his son to pursue a different career from his. He wanted Takeshi to be a hockey player. At age 8, she falls in love with a classmate named Tomoyura Yuuko, who was always talking about a boy she met in ballet class. His name? Katsuki Yuuri.

Takeshi first met him when Yuuko's ballet teacher took him to skate for the first time, with Yuuko's help. Takeshi is surprised to see that Katsuki Yuuri is practically a baby yet, and is jealous of him when he sees him being helped by Yuuko ice skating and calling her Yuu-chan all the time.That's why he doesn't regret telling her to let go of his hand, even getting an angry look from her later. What he didn’t expect was to see the boy skating alone on the ice quietly, something that also shocked the teacher and Yuuko.

**...**

_Takeshi likes Yuuko, and Yuuko likes Yuuri._ _That would mean having to tolerate the other boy._

"She'll never really like you as long as you keep trying to tease me," Yuuri says, years later, making him very scared.

“How do you know I like her?” He asks, watching the boy finish putting on his skates and heading toward the ice.

"I just know." Yuuri replies, removing the protectors and starting to slide across the ice.

Takeshi watches him, not understanding anything else. He, who was not wearing ice skates, lets out a long breath and scratches his hair, quite confused and when he looks back at the boy, he sees something that makes him scared.

 _Was that a jump?_ _What… How?_

Katsuki Yuuri, at 7 years old, perfectly performs a jump and only Nishigori was there to witness.

**~ x ~**

At 13, Takeshi was drinking tea after dinner when he saw on television Katsuki Yuuri talking about Hasetsu. That made him spit the tea, soiling the table and the dishes that were still on it.

"Takeshi!" Takahiro exclaims, fighting with him in the kitchen, where he prepares to wash dinner dishes.

"But Otou-san, look at this!!" Takeshi exclaims, pointing to the television.

When Takahiro realizes what he is talking about, he is surprised to see his son's friend talking about Ice Castle on a TV channel. As a result, people were gradually becoming interested in learning how to skate, and how to use their rink. Yuuko had mentioned that the same was happening with Professor Minako's ballet studio. Soon Takeshi finds himself working part time with Yuuko in the arena to help his father.

**~ x ~**

At 14, Takeshi was surprised when Yuuri brought a foreign girl into the rink. But he decided it was worth it because he saw Yuuko wearing nice clothes and dancing on the ice.

**~ x ~**

At 15, Yuuko puts him and Yuuri to watch a video about any Russian skater. Takeshi doesn't give a damn at first, but then he notices the expression the younger boy has on his face as he looks closely at the television.

_Love._

That shocks Takeshi so much that he turns to the television and watches the silver-haired skater. He realizes there was something strange, after all it was not common for a boy to feel something like that for another boy. In addition to other circumstances that would undermine any chance of Yuuri, such as the distance and the fact that the Russian skater does not even know his friend.

_Friend?_

Takeshi then realizes that yes. He considers Yuuri as a friend. And from that day on, he would show it. In addition, while talking to his father, Takahiro says that it happens that two people of the same gender are able to love each other and that he should never disrespect these people. Takahiro says love is something that should not be judged by anyone.

**…**

Yuuko asks Takeshi to date Valentine's Day by giving him _honmei_ chocolates. The surprise was so great that he almost fainted, but not before he accepted. Yuuri celebrates the news excitedly.

"Just be careful not to have triples." he says, embarrassing them.

**…**

When Yuuri reveals that he has earned a poodle identical to that of the Russian skater and calls him Vicchan, Takeshi wonders if it's okay for him to have this weird obsession with the russian skater.

**~ x ~**

At 17, Takeshi is one of the people surprised to find out what happened between Yuuri and coach Takaaki. But the surprise turns into shock when Yuuri apparently appointed his father as a coach.

When he learns that Yuuri is going to Russia, specifically St. Petersburg, to attend a camp with Victor Nikiforov's coach Yakov Feltsman, he mentally calls him a lucky bastard for a variety of reasons.

**…**

_Holy shit._

_His friend won the National Championship._ _And he's only 14 years old._

**~ x ~**

Yuuri keeps winning, and his dad gets more and more excited about him. Thanks to this, they can live a more financially unstable life. Takeshi keeps wondering if Yuuri did it all on purpose to help them and thinks nothing else could surprise him.

_He is completely mistaken._

_Because Victor Nikiforov is there in Hasetsu._

All he can do is let out a breath when Yuuko sees them there in Ice Castle and passes out.

**~ x ~**

_But then, the accident happened._

But before it, something happened that made his father very upset and Takeshi only knows that because Yuuri told him what happened. His ex-wife and Takeshi’s mother appears at Ice Castle, interrupting one of Yuuri's trainings and demanding to talk to Takahiro alone. She made several excuses for leaving them and wanted to return not only to their old relationship, but to return to live with them as a family.

Takahiro didn't know how to respond, but then Yuuri breaks into the room and yells at her, exposing that what she really wanted was to use Takahiro's money to pay off her debts now that she has no more boyfriends to spend with her. This makes Takahiro startle, because he didn't expect the woman he loved to one day become like that.

"I'm sorry, Coach Nishigori." Yuuri says after she leaves Ice Castle. "I just didn't want her to cause you and Takeshi more pain."

"Thank you so much, Yuuri." Takahiro says, getting up and leaving his office.

Yuuri says the rest of the day was quiet, and as the Coach were returning to the Katsukis' inn for a late dinner, a speeding car flashed the red light and hit the Coach's car with only minor injuries except for his knee, who needs months of rest and physical therapy. Yuuri insists the driver was a drunk teenager who was arrested by police and released for being underage. The family initially did not want to help with the treatment costs, as it was nothing serious, but they changed their minds when they watched Yuuri Katsuki's television interview when he announced his participation in the Winter Olympics.

Yuuri reveals that he plans to go to Detroit, train with Celestino Cialdini. Takeshi's father agrees, and decides it would be better anyway.

And then comes the big final shock.

 _Yuuko is pregnant._ _Triplets._

 _Holy shit._ _How the hell did he guess this years ago?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Canonically, in my opinion, Hana does not return to Takahiro after leaving Hasetsu. She only returns here because, as Yuuri said, she needed money. Yuuri knows this because she discovered in the period that he had returned to Hasetsu that she called Takeshi asking for money from him for years. 
> 
> 2 - Honmei Chocolates, for those who don't know, are Valentine's Day (February) chocolates that girls usually prepare at home, created to express strong feelings (Love) to the person who will receive the chocolate. 
> 
> 3 - Takahiro recovers and becomes instructor of Ice Castle, which is very popular because of Yuuri. Interestingly, he decides to hire the boy who caused the accident to help maintain the Arena. The boy accepts the job but demands that he not receive any salary.


	14. Youtube Entries 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins in an ice ring, where you can see several Kanjis scattered on the walls and the letters ICE CASTLE highlighted. Yuuri Katsuki is looking at the camera on the left side of the video.
> 
> "Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. Today, I will start a tutorial on figure skating, so you can better understand how it happens in sports. In this video, we'll show the basics of the sport, where we'll focus on getting to know better used skates, some simple things about the sport. " Yuuri says, leaning against the barrier near the ice inlet." Now, let's start with the skates. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I've been sick for a while (nothing serious). That's why I coudn't post last week and forgot to add a poll for the next Extra Entry (Except that I write the new entry and already have plans for the next 2 more, so no more polls for now). That's also the reason why I'm also early, It's 03:48am here and can't sleep. >.<
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.
> 
> Me: I'm going to write about figure skating.   
> Me - doing research   
> Me: God in heaven, what the hell am I doing!
> 
> So, I know no shit about figure skating. If there's something wrong, please tell me so I can quicky fix it.

The video begins in an ice ring, where you can see several Kanjis scattered on the walls and the letters ICE CASTLE highlighted. Yuuri Katsuki is looking at the camera on the left side of the video.

_ "Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. Today, I will start a tutorial on figure skating, so you can better understand how it happens in sports. In this video, we'll show the basics of the sport, where we'll focus on getting to know better used skates, some simple things about the sport. " _ Yuuri says, leaning against the barrier near the ice inlet."  _ Now, let's start with the skates. _ "

Yuuri bends down and picks up one of his skates, lifting it and approaching the camera, where you can see all the details of the blade.

“ _Many people believe that we figure skaters and hockey skaters uses the same kind of skates._ _That is wrong._ _The most noticeable difference from hockey skates is that figure skates have a set of large sharp teeth called toe picks or "toe rakes" on the front of the blade._ _Toe picks are mainly used for jumping and should not be used for impulsion or turns._ _The blades are mounted on the boot sole and heel with screws._ _When viewed from the side, the blade of a figure skating roller is not flat but slightly curved._ _This curvature is referred to as the blade tail or rocker._ _The ideal point of the blade is inferior to the ball of the foot._ _This point is usually located near the blade anchor, and is the part of the blade where all spins have their turns performed._ _The blade is also hollow ground;_ _A groove on the bottom of the blade creates two distinct inner and outer edger._ _The inner edge of the blade is on the side closest to the skater;_ _The outer edge of the blade is on the far side of the skater._ ”He then lifts a protector and fits the blade. _Hard plastic protectors are used to protect the blades when the skater must ride with his skates off the ice._ _They protect from dirt or material on the floor that can damage the blade._ "

Yuuri puts back the skates on the floor, along with the other pair.

_“In competitions, each skater must present a short program and a free program._ _The sum of the two notes determines the gold, silver and bronze medalists._ _Each element receives a score according to its base value and degree of execution, or GOE, resulting in a combined score of technical elements, or also known as TES._ _In competitions, a technical expert identifies the elements and assigns each of them a level of difficulty, ranging from B, from Basic to Level 4, the most difficult._ _For each element, a panel of judges determines the GOE, ranging from –5 to +5, depending on how well the skater performs the element._ _GOE is weighted according to the base value of the element._ He then smiles, and takes a deep breath. “ _Now, let's talk about the movements, starting with the jumps._ _All will be shown here beside me, to help when differentiating each one._ "

He says this pointing to the right side of the video.

_Jumps involve the skater jumping into the air and spinning rapidly to land after completing one or more rotations._ _There are many types of jumps, identified by the way the skater takes off and lands, as well as the number of rotations completed._ _Each jump receives a score according to its base value and degree of execution;_ _The execution quality, technique, height, velocity, flow and ice cover are considered by the judges._ _The number of rotations in the air determines whether the jump is a single, double, triple, or quadruple jump, commonly known as a quad._ _There are currently 6 main types of jumps, which are called Axel_ [pause for demonstration], _Lutz_ [pause for demonstration], _Loop_ [pause for demonstration], _Toe Loop_ [pause for demonstration], _Flip_ [pause for demonstration] _and Salchow_ [pause for demonstration]. _In an upcoming video, I will show you how to work out the differences of each jump in a program._ _One of the things that I find most fun when choreographing my programs is that I can also do combinations with a maximum of three jumps._ ” He crosses his arms, and smiles on his face. “ _Pirouettes or Spins, are movements made by the skater, performed using the body, which rotates about its own axis._ _The maneuver can be performed using one or two feet, which draw small circles on the ice._ _There are several types of pirouettes that differ in body position, the way the foot is used, supported by the track, and the direction of foot movement. When classified by body position, know more about the stretched pirouette, also called standing pirouette or upright_ _, where the skater spins on his feet._ _The sit-spin_ _happens when the skater makes a move, similar to a "sit on the support foot", keeping the other leg straight._ _Finally, the cammel_ [pause for demonstration] _, which is defined when the athlete forms a horizontal line with his body, keeping one of his legs free._ _The spins can be performed individually or in a spin sequence, where immediately after a pirouette, the skater performs another._ "

He raises his right hand to his face, constantly touching his cheek with his index finger.

“ _Step sequences consists of a combination of curve changes, jumps, steps and edges._ _In addition, steps and turns can be used as transitions between elements._ _Field movements emphasize basic skating ability and edge control._ _In the context of a competitive program, they include spirals_ [pause for demonstration] _, scattered eagles_ [pause for demonstration] _, Ina Bauers_ [pause for demonstration] _, hydroblading_ [pause for demonstration], _and similar extended edge movements_ [pause for demonstration] _._ _Are you finding it difficult?_ _Don’t worry._ _As I said before, in the next video I will do about figure skating, I will be showing better each of the things I am talking about here on a program._ He laughs, bringing his index finger to his lips. “ _A spiral is an element in which the skater moves across the ice on a specific edge with the free leg held at or above hip level._ _The spirals are distinguished by the edge of the blade used, inside or out, the direction of movement, forward or backward, and the position of the skateboarder._ _A spiral sequence_ [pause for demonstration] _is one or more spiral positions and borders made in sequence.Judges analyze the depth, stability and control of the skate's edge, speed and ice coverage, extent and other factors._ _I think… that's enough for today._ _I hope this brief figure skating class will be a great help to people starting to understand the sport._ _So, thank you all for your attention and hope that soon I will be providing a continuation for this video._ _Bye!_ "

He waves with a smile on his face and the video ends.

**~ x ~**

**Figure Skating - Basic** Likes:  _ 25,078 _ Dislikes:  _ 659 _ Views:  _ 31,798 _

_ Yuu-kun's Life Journal _ [18 Thousand  **_Subscribers]_ ** \-  **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

Figure Skating Tutorial.

Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial

Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki

Comments: 3,008

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri and Victor sitting at a table, making a serious face. From their position, they seem to be like the television news anchors. This is before Victor started laughing out of nowhere and breaking the serious mood. Yuuri ends up laughing too, bringing his right hand to his mouth.

_ "Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal." _ Yuuri says, still laughing. " _ Today, me and Victor will be talking about my project to expand figure skating around the world and help children and adolescents whose family cannot afford to pay for a teacher or figure skating coach. _ ”

“ _Figure skating is an expensive sport for those who don't have that kind of feature._ _From the purchase of a pair of skates, their constant maintenance, the costumes used for each program, contracts with technicians, dance instructors, musicians, etc._ _Many skaters make money nowadays with ice shows and sponsorships, and often, not always what we earn at championships helps us maintain financial instability._ Victor says, undoing the smile as he speaks. “ _While countries like Canada and Russia have a skater funding program by the government, there are countries like the United States, Australia and Japan, whose benefits come directly from the Federations,_ _But even so, this only applies to professional skaters already active in the sport._ "

“ _Children on Ice !!_ _is a program that aims to cover the full costs of tuition, equipment, rink rentals, airline tickets, accommodations, etc._ _The money used will come from donations from ice skaters, skating federations, governments and sponsors who can help us by giving away free equipment as well._ _As soon as I announced about the program, representatives from Mizuno called me demanding a partnership with the project and after we got the details right, it was decided that any profit the company makes on using me will be converted into money and equipment for children in Japan who want to learn the sport.”_ Yuuri announces, making Victor look shocked. “ _For those who don't know, Mizuno was the first company to close sponsorship with me after I signed with JSF, and according to reps' calculations, the estimated value at that time was around 3 Billion Yen, which is already in a special savings account._ _Two other companies that sponsor me have also shown interest in helping us financially and JSF itself is helping us communicate with coaches, instructors and kids interested in being ice skaters._ "

“ _First of all I would like to say that I am proud of my Yuuri for planning something so amazing._ _Also, I would like to say that Bosco Sport, which partners with the Russian Olympic team and is my official sponsor, is also interested in joining Children on Ice !!_ _with money and equipment._ _We are currently discussing with FFKK so we can start the project._ ”Victor announces, making Yuuri smile broadly. “ _Besides, I've heard Yakov say he would be joining the program with great pleasure._ "

“ _But of course he will, after all I developed Children on Ice !!_ _If it were you, he would never have thought it would work.”_  Yuuri says, smiling at his surprised face.

“Yuuuuuuuri! You're so mean to me!! ”Victor exclaims, wide-eyed.

“ _I love you too._ ”Yuuri says, blowing him a kiss before turning to the camera and smiling. “ _Thank you all for your attention and hope that soon I will be providing more details about this project._ _Bye!_ "

And the video ends with Victor throwing himself on him and knocking him to the floor, laughing.

**~ x ~**

**Children on Ice !!** Likes:  _ 59,608 _ Dislikes:  _ 2 _ 2 Views:  _ 60,868 _

_ Yuu-kun's Life Journal _ [18 Thousand  **_Subscribers]_ ** \-  **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

About the project Children on Ice !! and some news.

Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial

Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki

Reviews: 52,865

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Links used for search: 
> 
> https://pt.wikipedia.org › wiki › Patinação_artística_no_gelo
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_skating
> 
> https://www.inthelopodcast.com/news/2019/06/09/episode-31-transcript 
> 
> https://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Yuri-on-Ice-Viktor-Victor-Nikiforov-Cosplay-Costume-Sport-Jersey-Jacket-Pants-/262800718408


	15. Eighth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bronze medalist of the Grand Prix Final ... Yuuri Katsuki from Japan.”
> 
> “The skater will skate to the sound of 19sai by Japanese singer Shikao Suga. He says this song is a good picture of his and many other people's difficulty in becoming an adult from a mental point of view. He is cosplaying the teenage character from a Japanese cartoon whose music is used in his opening. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. I really love how nice is the feedback for this fic. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying this fic and telling me this.
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**19 years old. (2008 to 2009)**

Again Yuuri gets another spot from the six finalists of the Grand Prix Final, which will take place in Goyang (South Korea). To the public, things seemed to be alright. But what few people know is that he is still being criticized by Satsuki Muramoto, a choreographer who works with Celestino.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Celestino says, letting out a long breath as he realizes that the woman completely ignores the young skater.

"Not. I'm the one who should apologize. I wouldn't imagine that she would react that way just because I create my choreography.” Yuuri says, frowning at Satsuki, who greets other people there with a smile. "I guess it’s okay. She can create my shows next season. ”

“Are you sure?” The coach asks, watching his pupil shrug.

"What can I do? She still doesn't realize that this kind of behavior further disrupts her students' mental health.” He says, drinking water from his bottle. “Coach Celestino, when do you intend to teach me more Quads?”

"Not now, Yuuri." The coach says, massaging his forehead. “Just because you first learned Toe-Loop doesn't mean you are able to learn others so easily. Besides, we're nearing the Final and I wouldn't want you to get hurt and thereby prejudice yourself in the competition. ”

"Yes, coach." Yuuri says, moving away from him to continue practicing his programs.

**~ x ~**

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bronze medalist of the Grand Prix Final ... Yuuri Katsuki from Japan.”_ **

**_“The skater will skate to the sound of 19sai by Japanese singer Shikao Suga._** **_He says this song is a good picture of his and many other people's difficulty in becoming an adult from a mental point of view._** **_He is cosplaying the teenage character from a Japanese cartoon whose music is used in his opening. ”_**

Yuuri Katsuki circles the ice arena, waving to the audience. wearing a navy blue pants and light blue shirt, Chinese style, with two designs of large butterflies in navy blue and orange.

He barely starts skating and people start posting on the social networks he's wearing Kimihiro Watanuki's Cosplay from xxxHOLiC, and leaving links for people to watch online, read the manga and buy things about him.

**...**

"Yuuri, that was amazing!" Victor says, hugging his boyfriend after the performance.

“Thank you so much, Victor. Phew, that's kind of fun. ”Yuuri smiles at him, taking their hands and pulling him to kiss him. “It's your turn, _Kokoro._ _Gambatte_ "

"Hai!" Victor exclaims, kissing him again and preparing to enter the arena. “Later we talk better,  _ da _ ?

“  _ Da! _ ”Yuuri responds, smiling as he sees his beloved take off his roller skates and make his way across the ice.

“  **_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist ... Victor Nikiforov from Russia._ ** "

**…**

"So ... Cosplay." Victor says, admiring his boyfriend, who sits on his lap. "Do you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Yuuri asks, approaching his face and kissing him.

“Imagine if…” And Victor reveals his idea, watching him widen his eyes in surprise.

“Hmm. It's going to be super fun. ”Yuuri says, smiling, and kissing the silver-haired Russian on the cheek, chin and neck. "And I know where we could do it."

“Where?” Victor asks after letting out a moan.

"Worlds Championship," Yuuri replies, using her right hand to caress his face. "It will be in Los Angeles."

“I could go to Detroit sooner. That way we can practice together. ”Victor says excitedly.

"And you could stay with me during that time and we could go to the championship together," Yuuri suggests, licking his lips right away.

“I can't wait.” Victor raises his hand and touches his face, pulling him close and kissing him hotly.

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

I can't believe in the huge amount of requests to participate in my #SFL project. Many are even asking to participate without skating. Victor and I decided to remove the 'Skating', so, dance, sing, skate. Alone or with other people. Do it the way you want.

...

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

_ 3512 _ subscribers

Videos:

_ [4Life Project - Name changing and more news] [New Partnerships for Children On Ice - Sanrio, ISU, European Federations, Nike, and Government of Canada] [Breakdancing - Basic] [SFLP: Becoming an Adult] [Homophobic Comments on My Videos] [Bullying] [Music I Like - Part 1] [Choreography] [Japanese Culture: Theater] [Ballet - Basic] [Mental Illness] [Anime I Like - Part 1] [Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [SFLP: Self Confidence] [Skating For Life Project] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with their dogs] [[Goyang - South Korea] [Children on Ice] [Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [I'm Gay, So What?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure Skating - Basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal] _

**~ x ~**

Everything is going well at the official banquet of the World Championship, except for the presence of the gold and silver medalists.

"Late as always." Christophe comments, after being asked for the thousandth time for the couple.

Suddenly the music stops playing, causing the people there to look around in surprise.

"Harry Potter." They listen, and someone shouts at the sight of someone with blond hair wearing the Hogwarts uniform, specifically the Slytherin house. “How dare you take our victory from us again?”

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, Draco?" This time, someone wearing Gryffindor clothes comes up, and people move away from him as they start filming what's going on. "Try harder."

"How can I have more dedication, with you cheating, huh?" The person dressed as Draco, who people begin to realize is Victor Nikiforov, raises his right hand, holding a wand. "Mister 'I'm fucking awesome because I have a mortal enemy.'"

"It's not my fault this mortal enemy isn't you." Harry Potter, or rather Yuuri Katsuki, shrugs and laughs as he stares at his partner's shock face.

"Oh yeah?" Victor asks, getting serious again. "And what am I then?"

Yuuri looks at him coldly, raising his own wand.

"You're mine ..." He breaks off, frowning. "Just mine.  _ Accio _ ! ”

Victor quickly runs to him, jumping into his arms. Yuuri releases him and holds him in his hand before bowing to the audience there, who start to cheer them on.

**~ x ~**

**[Photos: Victor and Yuuri from Cosplay, sometimes with or without Christophe Giacometti.]**

World Championship Banquet - In  _ Los Angeles _ \- With  _ @katsukiyuuriofficial _ and  _ @ v-nikiforov _

_ chris-giacometti _

**…**

**[Photos: Yuuri and Victor with Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino.** **You can see Michele Crispino furious in the background.]**

_ @katsukiyuuriofficial _ and  _ @ v-nikiforov _ surprising everyone at the World Championship banquet - With  _ @mila_babicheva _ \- In  _ Los Angeles _

_ saracrispino _

**…**

**[Video: Yakov's reaction before, during and after the performance.** **Whoever filmed expected to see an explosive reaction, but all they got to film was him letting out a breath and drinking something that is most likely vodka from a bottle in his jacket.]**

Boring reaction from Yakov to the presentation of  _ @katsukiyuuriofficial _ and  _ @ v-nikiforov _ at the banquet.

_ mila_babicheva _

**~ x ~**

Of course, Yakov knew what Victor and Yuuri were up to at the banquet. And he only allowed it when Katsuki offered to help teach children at his skating camp. What many did not expect was that one of the students, a boy with blond hair and green eyes, would come running to the Japanese skater, hugging him on his leg.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri !!” he shouts, grinning at his favorite skater.

“Hi Yuri. During this week, I'll teach you better how to ice skate. ”Yuuri says, taking the 11-year-old boy in his arms and lifting him to the ground.

"Really?" The boy asks, surprised, and lets out a shout of joy when Yuuri nods, and laughs shortly thereafter.

Nearby, Victor takes his hand to his heart and wonders how he could be so lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend.

Not far away, a black-haired boy also watches the scene, even though he has no reaction at all.  _ His name? _ Otabek Altin.

**~ x ~**

Back in the United States, Yuuri finds himself not only having to skate Satsuki's choreography, but also has to put up with Celestino's new student: Jean-Jacques Leroy.

At least, regarding the choreographies, Celestino is receiving several calls from Victor, Yakov, Minako, Lilia, JSF and even from ISU criticizing the choice of songs and choreography. On the internet, fans are also surprised by the change in the quality of Yuuri's programs and some even openly criticize the skater, who is fourth in his first qualifying. Celestino is forced to teach Yuuri new jumps to compensate for poor performance. Yuuri is furious at Celestino's decision and always falls down every time he tries to perform a Quad Salchow.

When asked in an interview by Morooka-san, Yuuri reveals that the choreographies were created by Satsuki Muramoto and that he is only using them because he is tired of being criticized by her all these years.

Days before his birthday, Yuuri ends up not qualifying for the Grand Prix Final. Even if he imagined the possibility of this happening, he gets very upset.

"Why did you do that?" Satsuki asks, glaring at him furiously. “Now I will be a constant target of your fans.”

Yuuri just looks at her seriously, before shaking his head and biting his lip.

"  _ Muramoto-kochi, _ " he says, startling her for speaking in Japanese. “  _ Who am I? _ "

“Huh? What do you mean, who are you?” She asks, frowning at him.

Yuuri crosses her arms and leans against the wall, not responding to her. Instead he picks up the cell phone and makes a call, putting it on speaker.

“  **_Yuuri ~ !!_ ** Victor's voice echoes from the phone, surprising her.

“Hey, Vitya. Who am I? ”Yuuri asks in English, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him.

**_“What do you mean who you are?_** Victor asks seriously. “ **_You're my Yuuri, my super cute boyfriend who I miss so much, a very talented dancer and a brilliant skater._** **_A nerd who likes anime, playing video games, who has a great competitive spirit and someone with a huge heart who helps others without thinking twice._** **_I love your hugs, kisses and our evenings together._** **_You are my Yuuri, who was wronged to have choreographies that don’t really show your true talent and that I am about to buy a plane ticket to Detroit, just to comfort you for not being able to go to the final._** "

“Don't do this, Vitya. Just train enough and win the gold for me in Tokyo. But thank you very much for the answer. I'm better now. See you later. I love you. ”Yuuri says, watching Satsuki's shock face.

**_“I love you too, Dorogoy._** **_See you later._** "

Yuuri hangs up the phone and puts it in his pants pocket.

“That what he said is what I am. He knows this because he was interested in knowing everything about me. What I like and what I don't like. He never forced me to do something I didn't like. Never.” He says, pleased to see that his voice frightens her. "And you? Did you even bother to know who I am before creating these choreographies? Did you even bother to know who I am before criticizing and humiliating myself? ”

He chuckles, approaching the door and placing his hand on the doorknob.

“Don't worry, I won't be in the arena anymore to train until the end of the school year and travel to Japan as soon as I go on vacation. Oh, and good luck with the rookie skater. You'll need it.” He says, opening the door and leaving Celestino's room, which at that moment is arguing with the Canadian boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- 19sai is the opening of xxxHOLiC. When the commentator talks about anime, I decided to use more generic terms to refer to, also to show the ignorance of others who can't understand the reasons for liking something different or even childish.   
> 2- Cosplay reference for 19sai: http://s1.narvii.com/image/z7epujl5mz2x442unyhjsfyw6um4kkia_00.jpg  
> 3- Cosplay. Leave character suggestions for me, please.   
> 4- About Satsuki. She has never played a major role in the anime. Yuuri, being a submissive boy (This can be seen when he drops Yuuri's Love just because Celestino asks if he could win using the song), so I believe that happens to Satsuki too. Like, she creates choreographies and Yuuri just plays, without adding any personal touch to them (as he did in Eros). That could be one of the reasons why he couldn't do so well enough to reach the final before Sochi.   
> 5- Speaking of the Grand Prix Final… Here, I decided that Yuuri didn't want to push himself on qualifying events, because he wanted to give Satsuki a moral lesson. Don't worry, the drama surrounding her ends here.


	16. Extra Entry 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yakov received a letter from Lilia, he would never have imagined that it would be to inform him that a Japanese boy is going to attend one of his ice skating camps. But when days later, an official JSF message stating that Yuuri Katsuki would be this skater, he wonders how his ex-wife knew about it. Not surprisingly, from one of the cars he knows belongs to Lilia, an Asian-looking boy with shoulder-length black hair and big brown eyes approaches him carrying a Mizuno sports backpack.
> 
> "Good morning Coach Feltsman." He says, in Russian, bowing to him. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki, and I will be under your care."
> 
> Oh?
> 
> Yakov immediately begins to like him. But then he widens his eyes to realize that he spoke fluently in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the kudos and the Comments, guys. It's awesome!!!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**#Yakov Feltsman**

When Yakov received a letter from Lilia, he would never have imagined that it would be to inform him that a Japanese boy is going to attend one of his ice skating camps. But when days later, an official JSF message stating that Yuuri Katsuki would be this skater, he wonders how his ex-wife knew about it. Not surprisingly, from one of the cars he knows belongs to Lilia, an Asian-looking boy with shoulder-length black hair and big brown eyes approaches him carrying a Mizuno sports backpack.

"Good morning Coach Feltsman." He says, in Russian, bowing to him. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki, and I will be under your care."

_Oh?_

Yakov immediately begins to like him. But then he widens his eyes to realize that he spoke fluently in Russian.

"Boy, can you even speak Russian?" He asks, seeing that he smiles.

" _Da._ " Yuuri Katsuki answers. "But I would like to ask you to speak to me in English from now on, as many would surely be surprised by a foreigner speaking Russian fluently".

Yuuri switched to English, also showing that he is fluent in it too.

"Are you really Japanese?" The coach asks, making the boy laugh out loud.

"Yes, Coach Feltsman." He responds, tilting his face and smiling. "Can we go in?"

"Yes, yes. Come with me." Yakov says, entering with the boy into the ice rink.

**…**

That day, Yakov realizes that Yuuri Katsuki just watches in the bleachers the classes with a smile on his face. Except when Alexander Orlov, a Moscow-based skater, joins the senior skating class.

Yakov knows Orlov. After all the skater is famous for being homophobic and aggressive. _Why Katsuki doesn't take his eyes off him?_

Yakov gets his answer hours later when he sees Orlov furious, coming out of one of the rink toilets, but pale as soon as he realizes who’s there. Yakov opens the toilet door and is startled to see Katsuki hugging Vitya, who cries in his arms. Beside them, one of the japanese boy’s skating boots has no guards on the blade and near that boot is scissors.

"What happened here?" Yakov asks, watching Katsuki turn his face and look sadly.

"Alexander Orlov wanted to force Victor's hair off," he replies coldly. "I couldn't let that happen."

"He called me gay, effeminate boy and said I'm a disgrace to Russia." Victor did, between sobs.

"Oh, Victor," Katsuki says, stroking her silver hair. "Don’t worry. Soon he will get what he deserves. ”

These words make Yakov feel a chill run through his body. _What did he mean with this?_ _Who really is this boy?_

…

Yuuri Katsuki is totally different, Yakov soon realizes. He is kind, polite and carries an innocence that made almost all Russian skaters think he was a rookie. But then he shows the monster he is on the ice, not only by criticizing Victor's programs but also by presenting precisely the program he used to win his first Junior World Championship, The Lilac Fairy. _Why isn't this boy competing yet?_

Also, the boy and his ex-wife seem to be longtime friends, which is a shock to him.

And then ... the camp comes to an end.

"Coach Feltsman, thank you very much for the opportunity to help me improve my skating." Katsuki says, in Russian, entering the office and closing the door.

"I'm glad there is such a dedicated skater, even if he's not from my country," Yakov says, crossing his arms to the boy. “Too bad my contract with FFKK only allows me to have Russian skaters as students.”

“I also think that with you, I could go far. But unfortunately circumstances don't allow it.” The boy sits in his chair, looking at Feltsman seriously. “I would very much like to talk to you about other matters that are of utmost importance to you, involving Madam Lilia, the FFKK and Russia's future in the sport.”

"What do you mean by that?" Yakov asks, frowning.

"Coach Feltsman, what do you think when I talk about doping?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, looking at him seriously.

"Doping is for the weak." The coach says, looking at him furiously.

“What if I said that there is a possibility that Russian sports federations have been forcing their athletes to use substances to make them win competitions more easily?” Katsuki asks, causing him to widen his eyes. “Please talk to your skaters about this. And keep your eyes peeled for anyone who appears in your ice arena.”

"Why are you telling me this now?" Yakov asks, frowning at him.

“Because do I care, Coach Feltsman. With Victor, with you, and with Madame Lilia. ”The boy flashes a sad smile. “FFKK has been pushing you and several other coaches around the country to create champions in ice skating. Creating athletes who would bring pride to the country. This also happens to other federations, which force their athletes to be machines dedicated solely to the sport. They don't care about the pressure, the loneliness, the pain, the emptiness it brings. See you, for example. Throughout the camp, I watched the way you treat your students. You demand obedience from them, you demand effort and success from them. But all I could see, instead of a teacher, was a grumpy old man who only cares about shouting at others, using then like a punch bag by lashing out of all the stress caused by the pressure you carry on your back unconsciously.”

The coach looks at him in fear, not expecting that from him.

“You have to change your attitude, Coach Feltsman. Before your students become even more rebellious and disobedient than they already are. If you don't know how to start, I suggest Madam Lilia first. ”The boy gets up from his chair and puts his hands in his pockets. "She deserves it."

The boy says goodbye and leaves the office. Yakov spends a few days pondering this while watching his students' behavior in silence. Such behavior causes them to fear that the world would end, for they were used to hearing (and disobeying) his screams. Days later, Yakov visits Lilia at his home and after a painful conversation, they decide to get back together slowly.

**~ x ~**

The years go by and Yakov watches from afar Yuuri Katsuki shock the world several times. He realizes that the boy is planning important things and decides to help him ensure the success of his plans. Mainly because he observes the effect his existence has on Vitya, who focuses more on training every day and smiles naturally all the time. He reflects on what his student without Katsuki would look like in his life and shivers when he realizes that the boy was right.

Yakov finally realizes Yuuri Katsuki's true feeling for his skater. He also realizes that there will be many difficulties for both of them now that they have taken over the dating world. But Katsuki continues to show that nothing will make him give up fighting for the things he wants so much to protect.

Katsuki goes to Yakov camps more often and then makes friends with two other skaters. Georgi Popovich, who was forced to switch coach for FFKK and Mila Babicheva, a girl who has the ability to shine in the sport in the future. Speaking of FFKK, he spent all these years investigating with the help of Lilia, and was shocked by what he found. Yakov decided to put all the frustration he had into a meeting with the federation, where he made a point of tapping the president's desk with the folder containing everything he discovered, saying that if they intend to continue forcing athletes to dope, he will do so. The question of asking 'a friend' he has abroad to use his contacts to disclose it all.

In fact, Yuuri is just waiting for the moment he says to speak on his channel about doping involving Russian athletes.

_What about Orlov?_

Apparently he is one of the athletes involved in the scheme, where his role was to 'talk' to other Russian skaters and convince them to take the 'medicines' he sold. These facts were recorded in photos and videos published on facebook subtitled in English. ISU immediately banned the skater from competing in official events and pressured the FFKK to punish him accordingly.

Yakov greatly admires Yuuri Katsuki for his courage, his talent and his determination. And yet, he is still shocked when one day he sees him at Lilia's mansion having tea with her and… _Vladimir Putin_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:  
> 1- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All-Russia_Athletic_Federation#Doping_allegations 
> 
> 2- Canonically, it is not clear whether Lilia and Yakov are together. But the fact that Lilia forces Yakov to live with her, in my opinion, indicates that she does like him. So, thanks to a little push from Yuuri, I am pleased to report that they are getting back together, officially. 
> 
> 3- What are Yuuri, Lilia and Putin discussing while having tea?


	17. Youtube entries 5, 6 and 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting on the floor, his back on the sofa and he is hugging his knees, his face staring at the camera coolly. He is wearing pajamas with poodle prints and is wearing his glasses. On his right side is a cylindrical tea cup with a liquid in it. It is at night and there is only a dim light illuminating the environment, giving a feeling of cold and loneliness to the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you are so amazing!! Thank you very much for all the kudos and the Comments. It's awesome!!!
> 
> Also, from now on, there will be 3 Youtube entries!
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting on the floor, his back on the sofa and he is hugging his knees, his face staring at the camera coolly. He is wearing pajamas with poodle prints and is wearing his glasses. On his right side is a cylindrical tea cup with a liquid in it. It is at night and there is only a dim light illuminating the environment, giving a feeling of cold and loneliness to the video.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video I decided to talk about a very serious subject, which are mental illnesses, which are also known as mental disorders.”_ He says, blinking twice. “ _Mental disorders are dysfunctions in our minds that can affect anyone at any age._ _There are several types of mental disorders, which are classified into types, and some of the most common include those related to anxiety, depression, eating, personality or movements, for example._ "

From the video, you can see him taking a deep breath.

“ _Anxiety disorders are very common and are characterized by a feeling of discomfort, tension, fear or foreboding, which are very unpleasant and are usually brought on by the anticipation of a danger or something unknown._ _The most common forms of anxiety are generalized anxiety, panic syndrome and phobias, and are very detrimental as they affect a person's social and emotional life, as well as causing uncomfortable symptoms such as palpitations, cold sweat, tremors, lack of air, feeling choking, tingling or chills, for example, and the increased risk of developing depression or addiction to alcohol and medications.”_ He lets go of one arm and reaches for the cup, taking it and lifting it to his face, drinking some of the liquid. “ _Depression is defined as a depressed mood state that persists for more than 2 weeks, with sadness and loss of interest or pleasure in activities, and may be accompanied by signs and symptoms such as irritability, insomnia or excessive sleep, apathy, weight loss or weight gain, lack of energy or difficulty concentrating, for example._ "

He puts the cup back on the floor and with his index finger, starts to circle its rim.

“ _Another example of mental disorder is Schizophrenia, characterized as a syndrome that causes disorders of language, thinking, perception, social activity, affection and desire._ _It is more common in young people in their late teens, although it may appear throughout other ages, and some of the most common signs and symptoms are hallucinations, behavioral changes, delusions, disorganized thinking, movement disorders, or superficial affection, for example.”_

He lowers his knees, and lays his head on the couch, turning it so he can look back at the camera. “ _Eating disorders are more common in young people, and have been increasingly frequent by the culture of aesthetic appreciation._ _Anorexia is characterized by intentional weight loss caused by refusal to eat, distortion of one's own image and fear of getting fat._ _Bulimia consists of eating large amounts of food and then trying to eliminate calories in harmful ways, such as vomiting, laxatives, intense exercise, or prolonged fasting._ "

He puts his hands on his lap, biting his lower lip and taking a deep breath.

“ _Post traumatic stress (PTSD) is anxiety that arises after being exposed to some traumatic situation, such as a robbery, a death threat or loss of a loved one, for example._ _Generally, the affected person persistently relives what happened with memories or dreams, and presents intense anxiety and psychological distress.”_ He looks away, looking intently at the cup of tea. “ _Bipolar disorder is a psychiatric disorder that causes unpredictable mood swings, ranging from depression, which consists of sadness and discouragement, to screaming, impulsiveness, and overly extrovert traits. There’s also the Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) causes obsessive and compulsive thoughts that hinder one's daily activity, such as exaggeration in cleanliness, obsession with handwashing, the need for symmetry or impulsiveness for accumulating objects, for example._ “

Suddenly he gets to his knees and approaches the camera, catching her with both hands and lifting her to his face with a serious look.

“ _This is not funny._ _I have anxiety, and I have suffered so much because people don’t understand that this is serious._ _It hurts when people don't take us seriously, and if it goes on like this, the day will come when the person suffering from these disorders won't take it anymore._ _If you think you have one of these disorders, or know someone who does, take them to a psychologist._ _Try to talk to these people and listen to what they want to say._ _Stand by these people, offer your support, even if it is a hand, or a hug._ _Make a difference before it's too late.”_ A tear runs down his cheek, which immediately runs his hand and lets out a hoarse laugh. “ _Forgive me._ _Today is not a good day for me._ _That's why I'm here, using my knowledge and the freedom of the internet to vent._ _If I, who am an ice skater with many wins, medals and records, can do, anyone can._ _The internet is also a great place to study about it, but be careful._ _Just as the internet is free to help you, it can also end up showing horrible things._ "

He lets out a long breath and sits back down, picking up his teacup and drinking its contents.

“ _ Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video. _ "

And the video ends with him smiling shyly.

**~ x ~**

**Mental Illness** Likes:  _ 19,073 _ Dislikes: 3  _ 72 _ Views:  _ 21,256 _

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal** [23,000 Subscribers] -  **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

_ Talking about mental illness. _

Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial

Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki

Reviews: 8,759

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting on a bed with his face facing a window. He is wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt, and is holding a small, thick book, open on any page. He looks at the camera and smiles sadly.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I decided to talk about Bullying, which is a very serious subject that affects most people, whether at school, at work or even at home.”_ Yuuri says, undoing the smile and lowering his face, sliding his finger across the text of the book until it stops at what he wants. “ _Bullying is the use of physical force, threat or coercion to abuse, intimidate or aggressively dominate others in a frequent and habitual manner._ _A prerequisite is the perception by the bully or others of an imbalance of social and political power or physical power that distinguishes bullying from conflict._ _Behaviors used to assert domination may include verbal harassment or threat, physical abuse or coercion, and such acts may be repeatedly directed against specific targets._ _The justifications for such behavior sometimes include differences in social class, race, religion, gender, sexual orientation, appearance, behavior, body language, personality, reputation, lineage, strength, size or ability._ _Bullying by a group of people is called bullies. A culture of bullying can develop in any context in which humans interact with one another._ _This includes school, family, workplace etc and nowadays even social networking or media websites are a platform for bullying._ "

He closes the book and lets out a big sigh, looking back at the camera.

“ _In many cases, the bullying practitioner is also a victim._ _In schools, most acts of bullying occur outside the eyes of adults and most victims do not react or talk about the aggression suffered._ _Bullying attacks can also occur in the virtual space._ _By fostering the anonymity of the perpetrator, the Internet sometimes encourages greater disinhibition of conduct and disrespect for ethics, becoming the scene of insults, vexing campaigns, embarrassing images and other practices designed by one or more individuals with the intention. to negatively affect the other._ _In schools, harassment usually occurs in areas with minimal or no adult supervision, as well as in the presence of an adult, who in the vast majority of cases is a teacher, being the aggressor himself._ _It can happen almost anywhere, inside or outside the school building. According to research, the places that most occur in the school environment are, in that order: classrooms, playgrounds, entrances and exits. ”_ He tilts his face, lowering his eyes and lifting his knees so he can hug his legs. “ _Some signs are common, such as a child's refusal to go to school when claiming symptoms" such as a stomachache or abnormal irritation, nervousness or sadness. Children end up developing often irreversible psychic problems, which may even lead to extreme attitudes such as suicide._ ”

“ _There is also bullying against people with disabilities, against homosexuals, caused by their own parents, harassment in the workplace and in public places._ _All with the same idea of one or more perpetrators constantly abusing one or more victims._ _And that's only because the perpetrators think they're right and the victims are abnormal, crazy, and because they take pleasure in discounting their frustrations on the victims”._ He smiles sadly, looking at the camera with his eyes half closed. “ _When I was a child, I was a victim of bullying._ _After all I started practicing ballet very young, under the tutelage of Minako-sensei, and in the minds of other children, this style of dance was meant for girls only._ _At university, I also suffered from being Japanese studying in the United States._ _Fortunately, in both cases, these were situations that lasted a short time. And you guys have been watching this channel longer, you should know I'm gay and I'm dating another figure skater, and sometimes I get homophobic comments on videos from this channel and on my social networks._ _Guys, this is terrible for me, who suffer from anxiety._ _No one has the right to criticize me or judge me for what I am._ _I also have some advice that I want to pass on to everyone watching me now._ _If you are being bullied or even being an aggressor, ask an adult who can help you._ _be your parents, be an uncle or aunt, be a teacher._ _Ask for help._ _To the parents, my advice is to pay more attention to your children's lives._ _Who they make friends with, what they do on the internet, what they read, what they watch._ _Be part of your children's lives._ _Don’t let them believe that they are alone._ _Teach them with love, respect, affection and kindness._ _Teach them responsibilities._ _Also, try to maintain a bond with your children's school, be present in their school lives._ "

Yuuri lets out a long breath, and lies back on the bed.

“ _ Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video. _ "

And the video ends with his eyes closed.

**~ x ~**

**Bullying** Likes:  _ 28,975 _ Dislikes:  _ 430 _ Views:  _ 30,104 _

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal** [23,000 Subscribers] -  **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

_ Talking about bullying _

Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial

Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki

Reviews: 16,752

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri sitting at a table with a wide smile on his face. In front of him on the table are some anime and manga DVDs with the same titles.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I decided to talk a little bit about some anime that I like to watch._ _This is part 1 and soon I will be bringing the sequel with more content for you._ _The first is Detective Conan, who is called Case Closed here in the United States because they didn’t want to compare Gosho Aoyama's story with Conan the Barbarian._ _If you thought something like WTF, you can be sure that I thought the same thing._ _And even changed all the names of the characters!_ ” He puts his hand on his heart and takes a deep breath. “ _Now, a little about it: Kudou Shinichi is an exceptional young detective._ _While investigating a case, he was caught by a pair of abominable men dressed in black and forced to take a dangerous experimental drug._ _Leaving him dead, the criminals disappear._ _Instead of being killed, the dangerous medicine put you back to a child._ _To preserve the illusion of his disappearance, Shinichi adopts a new name based on his favorite author Arthur Conan Doyle and Ranpo Edogawa and becomes Edogawa Conan._ _In addition to anime, Detective Conan also features manga, animated films, live action movies, and special episodes._ _Also, one of the things I really like about anime that has been around since 1996 is the many opening and closing songs.”_

He holds up the DVD cover and a Detective Conan manga, both originals in Japanese, showing them in more detail to the camera. He then lowers them and brings his hands closer to the next titles.

“ _Another anime I like, which has manga too, is called Natsume Yuujinchou._ _Natsume is just an ordinary boy, except he can see spirits, just as his grandmother Reiko could._ _Reiko, however, used to intimidate the spirits, and tied them to his will in the "Book of Friends."_ _Now that Natsume has inherited this book, an endless stream of spirits that comes after him._ _With the help of a cat-shaped spirit who really only wants Natsume to die so he can have the book, Natsume spends his days dissolving the contracts that bind the spirits and trying not to be killed._ _I like this work so much because it deals so much with the supernatural and the way it happens in a society that only sees what is normal.”_ Yuuri raises a DVD and a manga from Natsume Yuujinchou, also in Japanese, and after a while, lowers them and approaches the hand of another pair. “ _Something very different about Clamp's XxxHolic, the same creators as Card Captor Sakura._ _The story talks about Kimihiro Watanuki, a boy haunted by visions of ghosts and spirits._ _Apparently by chance, meets a mysterious witch named Yuuko, and she claims she can help._ _In desperation, he accepted it, but realize that he was only taken to work for Yuuko in order to pay the cost of his wish._ _Soon he is employed in a job that turns out to be nothing he expected._ _I cosplayed Watanuki and skated the first opening of the anime, Suga Shikao's 19sai, in the Grand Prix final exhibitions this year._ _Although the first part of the anime does not show, this work is closely linked to another of the group called Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, where several characters from different works meet in many different worlds._ _Interestingly, xxxHolic has a movie called Manatsu no Yoru no Yume, or Midsummer Night's Dream, which crossovers with the Tsubasa Chronicle movie._ "

He lifts xxxHOLiC's DVD and manga, showing them to the camera. He then lays them back down and brings his hands close to the last items, which are actually 3, and lifts them to the camera.

“ _And last but not least, a story about… Figure skating._ _Ginban Kaleidoscope talks about Sakurano Tazusa, a beautiful girl who wants to be the best skater in the world._ _Unfortunately, one day she failed a competition, and that ends her career._ _Her school life is also getting tougher than she expected, and she has to deal with the ghost of Pete, a Canadian stunt pilot who was recently killed and who began to haunt her.”_ He says, holding up the DVD, the manga and Another book. _“This last book here is called Light Novel, the work that inspired both manga and anime._ _They are in text format, with some illustrations throughout the story._

Yuuri says, opening Light Novel and showing it to the camera. 

“ _And for now, that's it._ _Thank you so much for listening to me and see you in the next video._ _Bye ~!_ "

And the video ends with him waving, smiling at the camera.

**~ x ~**

**Anime I Like - Part 1** Likes:  _ 1,095 _ Dislikes: 3 Views:  _ 1,420 _

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [23,000 Subscribers] - [Subscribe]

Description:

_ Talking about anime I like _

Twitter: @katsukiyuuriofficial

Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki

Reviews: 1,203

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- References (EN)   
> https://www.tuasaude.com/transtorno-mentais/ 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying 
> 
> http://eiennosekai2.blogspot.com/p/shoujo.html   
> (Note: This blog up there is mine, in portuguese and is very outdated.)


	18. Ninth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [JAP] Yuuri Katsuki Reveals In An Interview That From the Start, Muramoto Satsuki Disliked Him.
> 
> [ENG] Yuuri Katsuki Case: Coaching Mismanagement?
> 
> [ITA] Ice Skater Yuuri Katsuki Talks on a Video About Bullying. Was That What Happened To The Skater?
> 
> [ESP] In an Interview With A Reporter, Japanese Ice Skater Explains What Really Happened.
> 
> [CHN] Chinese Figure Skater Cao Bin Explains How A Badly Planned Choreography And How The Attitudes Of The Coaches Undermined Katsuki's Development This Season.
> 
> [ENG] Yuuri Katsuki Reveals That He Really Created His Past Choreographies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to say I'm really excited with this fic. It's amazing how I'm inspired to write it because the support I have from you guys. Just so you know, I already have the next Extra Entry and Youtube Entry Ready, but I will only post they in their own time. Thank you very much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Also, we are aproaching Sochi GPF and Olympics. But before all of that, there's something big that will happen in next Normal Entry Timeline. Can anyone remember what is it? 
> 
> I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.

**20 years old (2009 - 2010)**

**_[JAP] Interview With Katsuki-Senshuu._ **

By  _ Morooka Hisashi _

**…**

**_[JAP] Yuuri Katsuki Reveals In An Interview That From the Start, Muramoto Satsuki Disliked Him._ **

**_[ENG] Yuuri Katsuki Case: Coaching Mismanagement?_ **

**_[ITA] Ice Skater Yuuri Katsuki Talks on a Video About Bullying._** **_Was That What Happened To The Skater?_**

**_[ESP] In an Interview With A Reporter, Japanese Ice Skater Explains What Really Happened._ **

**_[CHN] Chinese Figure Skater Cao Bin Explains How A Badly Planned Choreography And How The Attitudes Of The Coaches Undermined Katsuki's Development This Season._ **

**_[ENG] Yuuri Katsuki Reveals That He Really Created His Past Choreographies._ **

**~ x ~**

Katsuki Yuuri didn’t celebrate his birthday this year. Still at dawn, he hung up his phone. In mid-December, after his classes ended, he grabbed his bag and left his apartment with Vicchan and Yurachan. Although he has accepted the consequences of his actions against Satsuki Muramoto, it is still annoying that he will not be able to attend the final this year, which will take place in Tokyo. Yes, he may have simply missed the only chance to compete in his country's capital.

“ _ Tadaima.” _ Yuuri says, opening Yuu-topia's front door.

He, who expected to be welcomed by his family, ends up being targeted by a familiar brown poodle, who knocks him down and begins to lick his face.  _ Wait, what the hell is this Deja Vú feeling? _

“Ma-Makka?” Yuuri asks, grimacing as the poodle barks loudly near his face.

In the cages, the poodles began to bark as well, drawing the attention of the poodle, who is moving away from him.

“Why is Makkachin here? She should be in Russia with… ”Yuuri interrupts when he is hugged tightly by someone with silver hair.

“  _ Yurksha.” _ He listens, and feels his cheeks get warm to the sound of his diminutive Russian. "Why didn't you tell me things were that bad?"

“I… I had to do it myself. She needed to understand that she was wrong and you kind of helped me with that.” Yuuri clenches her hands, clutching the fabric of her boyfriend's sweater.

"That phone call," Victor says, touching his neck with his nose.

"That phone call." Yuuri repeats, smiling.

Someone scratches their throat, thus frightening the two, who immediately move away from each other. They then watch Hiroko, with an expression of tenderness on his face, Toshiya, with a wide smile on his face, as if he’s having fun with it and Mari… with his arms crossed and his face sulky.

“T _ adaima. _ ” Yuuri repeats, his face sad.

Hiroko and Toshiya immediately look at him with concern. After all, even if they don't understand the sport well, they know how important it is to their child.

"My boy." Hiroko says, approaching him and hugging him. "I am so proud of you."

"Don't be sad, Yuuri!" Toshiya exclaims, patting him on the back. “In the end, it will be alright!”

“Eh?” Yuuri asks, looking at him with surprise.

“Okaa-san, Otou-san. Let at least Yuuri and Victor talk first. ”Mari says, opening the cages and releasing the poodles. "Don't you dare ruin his surprise!"

“What's going on?” Yuuri asks, looking from her to her parents and ending at her boyfriend, who has his famous heart-shaped smile…

_ Oh… _

_ He is up to something. _

_ "In the end, it will be alright." _

_ What do these words from his father really mean? _

And when he is taken from the entrance to the room that now belongs to the Russian figure skater, he wonders how serious the situation is.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks, watching her boyfriend close the bedroom door.

Victor takes a deep breath, and turns to him, his face serious.

"There's a reason I'm here now, besides what happened to you." he says, taking two steps forward. "Yakov can't go with me to the Grand Prix Final."

Yuuri widens his eyes, not expecting that.

“Apparently, another Russian skater is looking to hire him as a coach. He's not bad, but not so good either. He wanted to bring the guy to follow the Final closely, but the skater got hurt, and then we also found out that Madam Lilia is sick. ”Victor says, scaring Yuuri. "She is pregnant."

"What ...?!" Yuuri exclaimed, quite surprised. "Pregnant?"

“Yes, and Yakov had decided to stay with her. We were trying to call you, but after what happened, it's obvious you wouldn't want to talk to anyone. ”Victor tilts his face slightly with a strange smile on his face.

“Why would he want to talk to me…” Yuuri wonders, lowering his face and frowning in confusion.

"Yuuri." Victor says, making him look back at him. "Yakov and I decided that you should be his replacement, as my coach."

Wide-eyed, Yuuri blinks twice. And make your decision.

"Okay," he says, and Victor, who expected to not hear that from him yet, is shocked.

"Okay?" He asks, voice suddenly hoarse.

"Okay," Yuuri says, approaching him and kissing him. "Tomorrow early I want you to show me your programs."

“  _ Oni !!! _ Victor exclaims as Yuuri leaves his room, rolling his eyes and starting to wonder what kind of prank he would prepare for his dear older sister for teaching him these kind of words.

**~ x ~**

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the men's short program of the Grand Prix Final here in Tokyo. My name is Morooka Hisashi and we are now broadcasting live on Asahi TV.”  _ Morooka says, excited to be the first time he works as an official event announcer, even though unfortunately Katsuki Yuuri was unable to qualify for the event. “ _ One of the great mysteries of this event is regarding Russian skater Victor Nikiforov, who unfortunately cannot count on the presence of his coach… _ ”

Morooka interrupts when someone approaches him and pokes him in the shoulder, extending a paper to him. He is startled to see a familiar face winking at him and walking away, illuminating his badge and highlighting the word 'Coach'. He looks at the paper and is surprised by what he reads.

**...**

_ Morooka-san _

_I will be Victor's coach at this event._ _I'd like to ask you not to say anything about it so as not to spoil the surprise._ _No one knows but the President of ISU, Mr. Ottavio Cinquanta, and now you._ _We can talk better later, after the event._

_ Katsuki Yuuri. _

**…**

“Morooka?” His partner asks, surprised.

"Oh, it's nothing," Morooka said, looking forward to seeing what his favorite skater is up to.

And of course, everyone is shocked when, before the start of his short program, Victor finally lowers his supposed coach's hood. Screams calling for the Japanese skater echo through the arena, leaving him thrilled. At the end of the event, Victor wins, Cao Bin goes in second and Chris, third. Yuuri sees them talking to each other before the medal ceremony. Yuuri feels a weird shiver watching they nodding to each other and smiling. 

Oh boy, they are planning something.

And to everyone's surprise, especially him, Victor takes of his gold medal and puts it on Yuuri’s neck. Cao Bin and Christophe do the same, leaving Yuuri shocked, holding the three medals.

“W-why?” He asks them, his voice shaking a little.

“Because we know you deserved to be there, and that one of these medals should be yours, but since we couldn’t know which one, we decided to just give the three to you. You were injustice with that choreography, Yuuri. And I believe you will show the real you in the Nationals, Olympics and Worlds.” Victor answers, hugging him when he begins to cry. “Take care of them, ok?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri just answer, voice muffled from Victor jacket, where he hides his face from the cameras and outside eyes.

...

In interviews, Victor explains what really happened and told reporters that Yuuri as a coach is an Oni, saying that when the moment calls for it, he gets more serious than a Katana blade. This makes Yuuri put his hand on his face as Japanese reporters start laughing at Victor, who doesn't understand why, because he thinks he’s praising his boyfriend, not teasing. That’s what Mari told him.

_Mari-neechan, now you will see my wrath._ _Vitya will too, soon...._

And of course Victor makes Yuuri crying mess by skating his gala exhibition the song Aishiteiru from the anime Natsume Yuujinchou.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri takes the other skaters to walk around Tokyo. He takes then to the Hachiko Statue, in shibuya, To Akihabara, were he and Victor decides to buy Anime stuff, games and music CDs. Victor also buys every Pochayuuri items he found. Chris loved hanging on a Maid Café, and they also loved the convenience stores they found out. Cao Bin, who surprisingly loves horror movies and books, also bought a lot in a horror themed store.

**...**

Before Victor left for Russia because of the nationals, he got a strange CD from his boyfriend.

"My birthday present for you. Watch carefully only on the day, okay? ”He says, kissing him before saying goodbye to him.

When the day finally comes, the Russian skater wastes no time and puts the CD in his DVD player. A video of Yuuri standing next to a pole wearing mini shorts and a black tank top with the text owned by Victor Nikiforov, starting to dance to the song 'The Tango of Roxanne' from Moulin Rouge, the real Victor ends up bleeding from his nose and masturbate right there.

Too bad Yuuri is not by his side to receive all of Victor's appreciation for the gift.

**…**

**Victor Nikiforov** _@victornikiforov_ \- 10 Min

Someone didn't like me having  _ @katsukiyuuriofficial _ as my GPF coach at all.

**_[Video: Yuri Plisetsky yelling in front of the camera, saying Yuuri Katsuki will be his official coach in the future.]_ **

**~ x ~**

In the Japanese Championship, Yuuri skates using Muramoto's choreography, only to a much higher degree than was shown in the past. He doesn't break his records, but still wins the gold medal.

**~ x ~**

Obviously Victor returns to Hasetsu, right after the Russian nationals. On the second Sunday of January, Yuuri, Mari, Hiroko, Toshiya and Victor go to Fukuoka early in the morning.

“Today is my  _ Seijin no Hi _ . A ceremony to commemorate my coming of age. Here in this bag, there is the clothing I must wear when we arrive at the ceremony site. I will have to attend lectures on my new rights, duties and responsibilities I will have from now on.” Yuuri says, smiling at him.

“What do you mean?” Victor asks, confused by what he hears.

“With  _ Seijin no Hi _ , I gain rights such as being able to buy Alcoholic drinks and cigarettes, live alone, buy a house and a car, vote and even get married.” Yuuri responds, surprising Victor.

“So jealous!” He exclaims, pouting at him.

And of course pictures of Yuuri wearing black Hakama and Haori, with their hair combed back and wearing glasses, ended up on social media because of Victor. In addition, photos of Mari at her ceremony will also end up on social networks, to her shock.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri realizes that all is well between him and Satsuki when she smiles at him and apologizes for her behavior. Now he just watches Celestino's frustrating attempts to train Jean-Jacques Leroy. No, it's not time yet.

_ Olympics _

_ Vancouver, Canadá. _

The Olympics barely started and there’s a shocking news about a Georgian athlete suffered a fatal crash during a training run, on the day of the opening ceremony. When a PA system announced that the opening ceremony would be dedicated in his memory. 

In the competition, everything seemed to be going well until Victor Nikiforov uses a Quad Flip on the free program. He did complete the turns. but ended up tripping over the landing. even that doesn't stop him from beating his own record and taking first place. In an interview, he states that training the jump was one of the things Yuuri helped him months ago as his coach, making people wondering how that young man knows about this. So, Victor wins, Cao Bin comes in second and Yuuri in third.

One of the most surprising things is one of Japan’s female skaters, the Silver Medalists, who sets a number of triple axel firsts and records for the ladies' competition. 8, in total, and says her inspiration is Yuuri’s beautiful Axels. 

Yuuri, Victor, and more athletes, coaches, visitors and their friends, families and supporters where present in the first Pride House, a dedicated temporary location which plays host to lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) athletes, volunteers and visitors attending the Olympics, Paralympics or other international sporting event in the host city.

And then, on March 11, 2010, it was reported that a female Polish cross country skier is tested positive for EPO by the Polish Olympic Committee. That means one thing:  **_Doping._ **

**~x~**

In the World Championship, Victor manages to execute the jump perfectly and wins gold medal. Yuuri performs a Quad Salchow and a triple combination with a Quad Toe-Loop - Double Lutz - Triple Axel and wins a silver medal, beating Cao Bin by a .96 points.

Also there, Yakov told him that he and Lilia decided to marry again, and that she gave birth to a healthy girl..

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

_ 23,523 _ subscribers

**Videos:**

_ [Japanese Foods] [Turin - Italy 2] [Learning to Play the Piano] [Video Games I Like - Part 1] [4LP: The Way You Are] [Learning Pole Dance] [Vancouver - Canada] [4LP: Love] [Animes I Like - Part 2] [Cosplay with Boyfriend] [4LP: Be There for Someone] [Tokyo - Japan] [Children on Ice: Europe, Australia and Canada] [Manga I Like - Part 1] [4LP: Loneliness] [Interview with Morooka-san] [4LP: Tribute to Michael Jackson] [New Partnerships for Children On Ice - Sanrio, ISU, European Federations, Nike, and Government of Canada] [Breakdancing - Basic] [4LP: Becoming an Adult] [Homophobic Comments on my Videos] [Bullying] [Bands I Like - Part 1] [Choreography] [Japanese Culture: Theater] [Ballet - Basic] [Mental Illness] [Anime I Like - Part 1] [Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [4LP: Self Confidence] [Dancing For Life Project] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with your dogs] [[Goyang - South Korea] [Children on Ice] [Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [I am Gay, so what?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure Skating - Basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Unfortunately, until 2019, Tokyo will only host a single international competition, which is the 2013 NHK Trophy. In addition, All Japan itself will only take place in the city in 2018. And as at the end of 2019 Yuuri turns 30, it is already his age to retire .. 
> 
> 2- In Chapter 10, the name of the ISU president was changed to the name of the real president at the time. 
> 
> 3- One of the reasons Yuuri accepted Victor and Yakov's request is that the Russian coach himself canonically helped him in Moscow at the Rostelecom Cup. 
> 
> 4- Obviously Victor would want to show to all Japan how he feels about Yuuri. 
> 
> 5- And obviously Yuuri returns the favor with Pole Dancing kkkkkkk ~ 
> 
> 6- Seijin no Hi Reference (PT)   
> https://www.japaoemfoco.com/seijin-no-hi-dia-da-maioridade-no-japao/ 
> 
> 7 - Vancouver Olympics Reference (ENG)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2010_Winter_Olympics
> 
> 8- Olympic Female Silver Medalist is Mao Asada.
> 
> 9- Pride House Reference (ENG)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_House
> 
> 10- In 2010, Turin is the city of the World Cup. She was also the city of the 2006 Olympics, the first city to appear on the Yuuri Canal. In [Turin - Italy 2], Yuuri, Victor and other skaters ride different places from the former.


	19. Extra Entry 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since watching her first ballet play at age 8, Minako has fallen in love with ballet. At school, she was one of the most popular girls, and always got confessions and chocolates from boys, although she constantly rejects them. In the first year, she never had anyone to call her friend. She was smart and pretty, which made her adored by boys and hated by girls. But everything changes when the next year she sees a group disturbing a chubby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here are some news about this fic:  
> \- Right now on Twitter, the poll have 14 votes between all 3 options. Since the poll is still on for 3 days, I will release the results next chapter, but I do plan to use all three options here. BUT, there's a catch: I will only work on then if I reach more than 300 Kudos =P
> 
> \- Chapters count. This is not definitive. I'm having a bad week, and I can't seem to plan more chapters than this. More news about it on futher chapters.
> 
> \- I'm planning going on hiatus after I finish YLJ and Katsu, for my future multi-chapters fics. I will write then, but not posting until I finish. For one-shots, I will still post normally. That also mean I will not have another 10 Chapter anniversary project.
> 
> \- Also, it's YOI 3rd anniversary!!! OMG I'm so happy /o/
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the support you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Minako Okukawa**

Since watching her first ballet play at age 8, Minako has fallen in love with ballet. At school, she was one of the most popular girls, and always got confessions and chocolates from boys, although she constantly rejects them. In the first year, she never had anyone to call her friend. She was smart and pretty, which made her adored by boys and hated by girls. But everything changes when the next year she sees a group disturbing a chubby girl.

"Hey, what do you think they're doing?" She asks angrily.

"Waahh, it's Mina-chan!!" One of the boys said, making her nauseous.

“Professor Kurokawa!!” Minako shouts the name of the cranky old math teacher who is hated by almost every student, scaring the boys who start running, leaving her alone with the other girl.

"Thank you so much." The girl says, giving her a shy smile and putting her glasses.

"Are you ok?" Minako asks, watching her wipe off her dirty uniform because of the push she got from the boys.

"Yes, I'm already used to these kinds of things because of my body." She responds, turning and bowing to Minako. "My name is Kitahara Hiroko, Okukawa-senpai."

Since then, the two have always been together. Be it early in the morning, when Hiroko comes to Minako's house to wait for her, or at intervals, where Hiroko gives her delicious lunches that she prepared herself when she found out that Minako was only eating melon bread and juice, and then coming home . Minako is immediately in love with Hiroko's food. Obviously, thanks to their friendship, Hiroko became a constant target of bullying, but she never agreed to lose friendship with Minako because of it.

Even Minako caught Hiroko's classmates surrounding her and saying that Minako was only her friend because she feels right next to a fat person like her. When she approaches to say it's a lie, she freezes to hear Hiroko say:

“You are jealous of me. But if you want to know the truth, I say, Minako-senpai is my friend because of the food I prepare with all my love for her. And I'm very happy when I see her eating what I prepared with a wide smile on her face. ”

And then something very peculiar happened one day in late spring. Early in the morning, a boy in a different uniform with a bandaged face and a grumpy face ends up interrupting a group of students surrounding Hiroko and Minako.

"Hey," he just says, making almost everyone ran away in fear of the 'delinquent'.

"Hiroko, we have to go." Minako says, also scared.

"Wait, Minako-senpai." Hiroko says, approaching the boy slowly. "Hi?"

"Hello." The boy smiles shyly, surprising Minako. “Sorry, but could you help me? I'm a transfer student and I need to meet one of the teachers to know which classroom I'm in, but I just broke my glasses just now and without them I'm practically blind. ”

Minako and Hiroko look at each other in shock. The boy starts laughing, embarrassed and they eventually join him.

"We can help you." Hiroko says, smiling at him. "My name is Kitahara Hiroko."

"Okukawa Minako." Minako says, smiling at him.

"Katsuki Toshiya." The boy introduces himself.

Interestingly, Katsuki is in Minako's classroom. Hiroko, excited, decides to prepare lunch for him too. Over time, they find out that he plays Football (so the bruises), lives in one of the city's onsens and that he's not very smart. When other students try to tease Hiroko, Minako takes away his glasses, always making him look back and forth with a frown, which scares everyone. The bullying against Hiroko soon stops, but no one approaches them to be friends.

Before Minako graduated from school, she was worried about Hiroko. But when Toshiya ends up having to repeat the grade, she is relieved when he reveals that he doesn't want to leave her alone. Minako then learns that Katsuki Toshiya had fallen in love with her best friend. And she smiles, remembering every time Hiroko talked to her saying she liked him.

Toshiya confesses to Hiroko on Valentine's Day, and she accepts with a flushed face. From that day on, they start dating officially. Minako, who was performing in Tokyo, is proud when she receives her friend's letter. Two years later, Minako receives an invitation to join a French ballet group. When she tells Hiroko and Toshiya, quite excited, she receives congratulations from both of them, but does not realize the serious look that the couple exchanges soon after.

What Minako didn't expect was that Hiroko was pregnant and engaged to Toshiya. The wedding took place 2 days before Minako left for Paris, and she watched it thrilled. As a parting gift, Hiroko and Toshiya gave her a collection of omamoris to wish her good travel, success, health and happiness.

**~ x ~**

_ Paris. _

Minako never thought how difficult it would be to live in a different city, with a different culture, with a different language. One of the things she missed most was Hiroko's food and Toshiya's jokes. She, who prided herself on being a great dancer, realized that there are thousands of people who are better than her. It was there that she first heard of Bolshoi's Prima Ballerina, Lilia Baranovskaya, when her group was invited to perform with the famous Russian Ballet the play Swan Lake. Minako found herself admiring the talent of the Russian dancer, and wishing one day to reach her level.

It was 7 years of hard work, sweat, alcohol and sex. She finally won the Benois de la Danse, one of the most prestigious ballet competitions, and that made her being present on most of ballet shows around the world and as a dancer, she can’t get pregnant but it turned out that one of her one night stands resulted in just that. She discovered she was pregnant, and that means the end of her career. She packs her things and returns to her hometown.  _ Hasetsu. _

There she buys a bankrupt bar and makes the room above it a dance studio. Gradually her life in Hasetsu She then discovers that Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari are living in the Onsen that belonged to his family, and that Hiroko was pregnant again and on a cold November night she gave birth to a boy. When Yuuri was born, he didn’t cry, and one of the doctors realized quickly that his heart was not beating. But to the doctors' surprise, the baby suddenly starts crying minutes later. Two weeks later, Minako Okukawa undergoes a miscarriage. She cries in Hiroko's arms, which comforts her as best she can. Hiroko then takes Yuuri in her arms and extends him to her.

“I know it's different from what you expected, but I would very much like you to consider Yuuri as your son too. I'm sure that from now on, Minako-sempai and this boy in my arms will have a very special bond. ”

Minako, thrilled, takes the sleeping boy in her arms. He opens his dark brown eyes, and looks at her, laughing and extending his little hands toward her. Immediately, that child charmed her broken heart.

**…**

Yuuri Katsuki is… scary, in Minako's honest opinion.

_ He's also cute, smart, talented, kind, innocent… But he's mostly scary. _

First, she is startled when Mari shows her a picture of baby Yuuri mimicking a ballet pose he watches on TV. Then there’s him learning easily ballet and ice skating. So, now there’s he asking her for help to send a package to… St. Petersburg, Russia, and for that he has a lot of money in a piggy bank? And the fact that he can speak English fluently? And the fact that he can play a piano? And the fact that he knows Lilia Baranovskaya?

_ Scary. _

And then everyone gets surprised when that chubby little boy just shows up on television, innocently using his charm and cuteness to talk about Hasetsu. She wonders if the boy is really as innocent as she thinks. Thanks to this, her studio now has more students and even the father of one of them praises her and invites her out to dinner. But to her surprise, this father receives a kick in his leg from Yuuri, who comes between then, crosses his arms and looks at the man seriously.

"I won't accept that I intend to get my teacher involved in a marriage scandal." He says, surprising them both. “Take care of your wife and daughter, Mr. Hidaka. Before it's too late."

Furious, the man takes his daughter and leaves. The girl stops attending classes for a week, until she returns with a different surname and her mother has separated from her father.

Yuuri grows up and Minako is thrilled every time he shows off his figure skating talents. She finds herself studying the sport so that she can help her danseur more and more. But nothing prepares her when she sees the boy using a weak choreography, without any of his brightness or joy, and very limited. She realizes that Yuuri is forcing himself to do that choreography, and not even after calling his coach, demanding explanations about it makes things get better. She cries when she learns that her student will not be attending the Final this year, and wonders what he must be feeling right now. And when she watches his interview with Morooka-san on both the boy's TV and YouTube channel, she finds out what really happened.

Weeks before the nationals, Yuuri visits her in the studio.

"Minako-sensei, first of all, I would like to say that as soon as I finish university, I will end my contract with Coach Celestino and return to live and train in Hasetsu." He says, looking at her seriously. “So I would like to ask that while my next coach is not yet ready to have me as a student, can you take the position by my side.”

"And why would I do that?" She asks, rolling her eyes at him.

“So I can introduce you to other skaters besides Victor?” Yuuri teases, giving her a wink.

"Touché," she says, laughing along with him. “Very well, I accept the position. Now tell me, who is the next coach you plan to have in the future. ”

“Well, he's not a coach yet, and he's certainly not retired from the sport yet. I love him too much to demand that he take on the coaching position while still competing. ”Yuuri says, giggling when she widens her eyes because there is only one person who qualifies in this category.

_ Victor. _

_ Victor Nikiforov _


	20. Youtube Entries 8, 9, and 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting comfortably, cross-legged in an armchair, wearing the official jacket of the Japanese Olympic team, black pants, navy blue sneakers. Beside him is Morooka Hisashi, the newly promoted reporter for TV sports announcer Asahi. Among them is a table with water bottles, a thermos bottle and two cups of tea.
> 
> “Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'. In this video, which will be shot in parallel with the TV Asahi’s crew, will again be attended by Hisashi Morooka, who will interview me. From now on, the interview will be all in Japanese, but don't worry, in this video, there will be English subtitles so everyone can understand what we are talking about.” Yuuri says, with a shy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So, I finally have the poll results. The most voted option is a special entry with Victor POV and porn. That will happen if this fic reach 350 kudos. Also, I will write RLP entries too, if we reach 400. Now, I'm gonna give to everyone a little gift after the chaoter ends. I really hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> \- I'm still struggling with last weeks depression. It's getting better and I'm fighting it, but it's still hard.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the support you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting comfortably, cross-legged in an armchair, wearing the official jacket of the Japanese Olympic team, black pants, navy blue sneakers. Beside him is Morooka Hisashi, the newly promoted reporter for TV sports announcer Asahi. Among them is a table with water bottles, a thermos bottle and two cups of tea.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, which will be shot in parallel with the TV Asahi’s crew, will again be attended by Hisashi Morooka, who will interview me._ _From now on, the interview will be all in Japanese, but don't worry, in this video, there will be English subtitles so everyone can understand what we are talking about._ ” Yuuri says, with a shy smile on his face.

[ _Katsuki-senshu, it's time._ ] Morooka says, in Japanese, making the young man turn his attention to him, nodding still with a smile on his face to say he’s ready. [ _Good afternoon._ _I'm sitting here with the skater known as Japan's Ace, Katsuki Yuuri._ _In this interview, we will basically talk about his season this year .Katsuki-senshu, thank you for your presence here today and for your confidence in me to conduct your personal interviews._ ]

[ _Thank you for the opportunity to have someone as honest and competent as you, who works in such a difficult business._ _It is very common nowadays to see the media abusing their status to stifle and put pressure on famous people._ _without caring that this actually ends up hurting said people, who over time can become serious mental illnesses._ Yuuri says, making the reporter in front of him get his cheeks flushed by the praise. [ _By the way, congratulations on the promotion, Morooka-san._ _Official TV announcer for Asahi TV._ _This means that you will be narrating all competitions where a Japanese athlete will be participating in, or taking place in the country._ ]

[ _Thank you very much, Katsuki-senshu._ _Let's start our interview by talking about your past programs?]_ Morooka asks, looking seriously at the skater.

[ _All my previous programs were choreographed by myself._ _Obviously I had help from Minako-sensei, Lilia Baranoskaya-sama, Coach Feltsman and Victor Nikiforov to help me evaluate my programs, and thanks to them I could get far._ _I also dedicate my success to the band SKY, present in all my shows except this year._ _Unfortunately I can't say the same about my current coach Celestino Cialdini and his choreographer Muramoto Satsuki._ ] Yuuri says, serious.

[ _Could you explain it better?]_ Morooka asks, opening a small black cover notebook and writing something in it.

[ _When I signed up with Coach Cialdini, I specified some personal rules for him, such as To live in a building near the university and the skating rink, which accepts domestic animals, to find a dance school that teaches various styles, including Pole Dancing..._ ] Morooka looks at him shocked when he says that. [For him to _teach, observe and talk. But he couldn't forbid or restrain if that’s what he didn't want to be known for it. For him to pay attention to what I have to express and let me fly and that every time I participate in competitions in Japan or when I am on vacation, I will spend time with my family in Hasetsu;._ _Unfortunately, I would not imagine that one of these rules would be broken by someone else._ _Murakami Satsuki-san_.]

[ _What do you mean by that?_ ] Morooka asks, getting worried about him.

[ _Muramoto-san never accepted that I create my own choreography._ _She even found it absurd that I skated in the junior category using my own compositions._ _She ignored me all the time when it was training day, not answering my greetings and treating me like I was never there._ _To make matters worse, she has always made a point of showing her anger at me before I skate and at banquets after competitions, something that other skaters have come to realize was something wrong._ _And Coach Celestino, even though he knew it was hurting me, did nothing to stop her from behaving like this._ ]

[ _How did her behavior hurt you in competitions?]_ Morooka asks with a frown.

[ _In competitions it wasn't that hard, since I had a way of distracting myself and preventing her from affecting me even when I was getting ready to go ice._ _As I created the choreographies, I could perform them perfectly using muscle memory._ ] Yuuri responds, taking a deep breath. [ _But in the moments she made a point of showing how she felt about me, I felt very bad._ _That's why I decided to give in and allow her to be the choreographer of my shows this season._ ]

[ _How would you define Muramoto's choreography?_ Morooka asks, writing again in the notebook.

[ _Very_ _Weak._ ] Yuuri answers. [ _I did my best and yet I couldn't go to the Grand Prix Final._ _Many may have noticed the difficulty I had in moving from one element to another, especially when the element in question is jumping._ ]

[ _I noticed that you only performed one type of Quad so far._ _The Toe Loop._ _Is there a possibility of having other quads in the future?]_ Morooka asks, looking at Yuuri Katsuki, who lets out a long breath.

[ _I've been training a few jumps, but Coach Cialdini thinks putting them into my programs would increase the chance that I made mistakes and hurt myself, since I still don't have a good percentage of lands yet._ ] Yuuri responds, surprising him.

[ _And what Quads are these?_ ]

[ _Salchow, Flip, Lutz, and Loop._ ] Yuuri responds, tilting his face and smiling when he sees Morooka's surprised face.

[ _Very well_ _To end our interview, I would like to congratulate you on your birthday  days ago and ask what your plans are for now._ ] Morooka asks after coughing twice.

[ _Thank you very much, Morooka-san.]_ Yuuri responds, surprised. _[I plan to spend the rest of my college vacation with my family and enjoys Hasetsu ice rink to improve by myself Murakami-san's choreography for the nationals, the Winter Olympics, and the World Championship. This way, I can surprise everybody with it and show that even though she was wrong, she is a very talented choreographer if she could focus on her student._ ]

[ _Thank you very much for the opportunity to interview you, Katsuki-senshu._ _I wish you the best of luck in your training and also in your senior year at your college.]_ Morooka says, rising from his chair and bowing to the skater, who reciprocates the gesture.

Morooka closes the interview and Yuuri, looking back at the channel camera, winks and says.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ "

And the video ends.

**...**

**Interview with Morooka-san** Likes: 39,783 Dislikes: _736_ Views: _40,296_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [45,000 **_Subscribers]_ ** \- **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

_Interview with Morooka-san about what really happened to my programs this season._

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _48,158_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov together, both smiling excitedly,

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and this is my boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ Yuuri says, looking from the camera to Victor. “ _In this video, we came to fulfill the wishes of many people after pictures of us wearing Harry Potter cosplay leaked through Twitter._ "

“ _Exactly._ _Yuuri and I are going to play using other Cosplays of anime characters, movies and games._ ” Victor says, turning to look at Yuuri. “ _Let's get started?_ "

Yuuri nods, smiling. Suddenly, the screen changes to a spacious room. Suddenly two people emerge wearing Draco and Harry's cosplays, approaching the camera, posing in imitation of the characters, then turn their backs and move away, disappearing from view. Then they emerge wearing Cardcaptor Sakura’s Yue and Ruby Moon outfits, approaching, making the same moves as the characters, and moving away. This time they come from Archer and Lancer of Fate/Stay Night, even mimicking a quick fight between them. This time they come from Aragorn and Lord of the Rings Legolas, and after Sephiroth and Tifa from Final Fantasy. They then emerge from Aizen and Gin from Bleach, and end the video as Kakashi and Sasuke from Naruto.

“ _Thank you so much for watching us and see you in the next video._ "

And the video ends with them waving at the camera.

**...**

**Cosplay with Boyfriend** Likes: _39,073_ Dislikes: _2,372_ Views: _44,256_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [45,000 **_Subscribers]_ ** \- **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

 _Playing with Victor using Cosplays._ _Leave more suggestions in the comments!_

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _38,759_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki standing, wearing shorts and a vertical blue and white striped T-shirt, which is wide on him, properly showing his neck, where hiccup marks can be seen well by those watching. Beside him is a vertically mounted pipe.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I'll talk about one of the styles I like to dance off the ice.”_ Yuuri said, letting out a long breath. “ _I wasn't planning on putting a video about Pole Dance on the channel, but a certain boyfriend of mine insisted and blackmailed me._ _So here it is._ _Kids, don't watch this video._ "

He begins to circle the pole slowly.

“ _Pole Dance is a dance using as an instrument, a pole or vertical bar on which the dancer performs his performance._ _Formerly associated with nightclubs and striptease, pole dance now takes on other aspects, such as pole dance fitness, for the purpose of working on certain muscle groups, getting in shape and helping in practice. of some sports, which is my case._ _There is the artistic pole dance, which aims more at the acrobatic side and is incorporated mainly in performance shows, the circus etc._ _And also the sensual or erotic pole dance, which is what you see in strip clubs and which focuses more on the pornographic side._ ” Yuuri says, continuing to circle the pole and ignoring the whimpers someone outside the camera seems to be doing. “ _In 2008, a group of American dancers even tried to add this style to the Summer Olympics._ ”

Yuuri stops walking and stands between the camera and the barrel, crossing her legs.

“ _Interestingly, like any martial art, dance or physical activity, pole dance also has a movement nomenclature, with some differences from one country to another, but retaining roughly the same meaning._ _Pole dance has around 300 moves and combinations, each developing in time._ _In classes, the movements are divided into basic, intermediate, advanced and master._ _And now I will show you some moves that are used.”_ Yuuri says, grinning and climbing up the pole.

He begins to perform movements that make someone, most likely who is holding the camera by the way it begins to shake, start to choke drilly. And then he says:

“ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ "

And the video ends with someone leaving the camera on a chair and Victor Nikiforov quickly heading towards him.

**...**

**Learning Pole Dance** Likes: _25,073_ Dislikes: _9,372_ Views: _31,256_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [45,000 **_Subscribers]_ ** \- **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

 _Talking about Pole Dance._ Warning: _Video not suitable for children!!!_

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Reviews: _28,710_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Normal Entry**

**...**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ \- 18 minutes ago

**When your boyfriend really loves you enough to create romantic fanfics between us. I love you too, Darling. And I love your fanfics too. **[VityaKN_Official Profile Link]** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Reference (PT-BR):  
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_dance 
> 
> 2- As Yuuri said in his vídeo, please leave here more cosplaying suggestions


	21. Tenth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the Grand Prix Final short program, certain shocking things happen. Christophe Giacometti performs a Quad Lutz, but ends up losing his balance and falling in the end. Cao Bin attempts a Quad Loop, finishing the jump with his hand on the ice. Both get scolded by their coaches, and in interviews, both simply blame the video of Yuuri Katsuki, who just shrugs and smiles when asked about it by reporters. In addition, Victor Nikiforov breaks Yuuri's SP record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the support you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**21 years old  (2010 - 2011)**

**_Figure Skating Grand Prix Final - Beijing, China_ **

Yuuri and JJ share a hotel room on the same floor as other skaters are staying. Yuuri, sitting on the bed with his two poodles lying beside him and with his laptop on his lap, typing something into him, looks away from his roommate, who is lying with his back to him.

"Hey, Jean." Yuuri says, biting his lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

Jean-Jacques Leroy stands up a little and turns his face to him, frowning. Yuuri lets out a long breath, wondering how frustrated the 15-year-old Canadian is with their coach.

“What do you want?” He asks coldly.

“I always see you talking about 'JJ Style'. Can you explain to me what he really is?” Yuuri asks, watching the teenager change his behavior immediately.

“JJ Style is my ambition. My future.” He says, looking steadily at Yuuri. “Something created and developed by me, for use only by me.”

Yuuri closes the laptop and sets it aside, staring intently at the teenager.

“You're still young, JJ. And I believe you have a great future ahead as a figure skater. But I also think you should think more about what JJ Style really would be before you demand others to understand you.” Yuuri says, not taking his eyes off the Canadian. “I may suggest that you write in a notebook all your ideas, regardless of the order or level of seriousness of each one. So you have something to focus on while building the identity of JJ Style. ”

"This ... is quite useful." Leroy says, surprised.

"Glad to know I can help you with something." Yuuri says, smiling at him.

"By the way, with regard to Coach Celestino…" Leroy begins to say, stopping when Yuuri starts laughing.

“Yeah. I don't think he can understand you perfectly, as a person and as a skater. I imagine it must be boring to hear it from someone like me, but what you need is someone who not only really understands the sport but also about yourself.” Yuuri picks up the laptop again, opening it and starting to use it again. "Well, think about it while the season is still going on."

“Thanks…” Leroy says, tilting his face and going back to bed with that whole conversation in his head.

**…**

On the night of the Grand Prix Final short program, certain shocking things happen. Christophe Giacometti performs a Quad Lutz, but ends up losing his balance and falling in the end. Cao Bin attempts a Quad Loop, finishing the jump with his hand on the ice. Both get scolded by their coaches, and in interviews, both simply blame the video of Yuuri Katsuki, who just shrugs and smiles when asked about it by reporters. In addition, Victor Nikiforov breaks Yuuri's SP record.

**...**

**_[Free program day]_ **

"Yuuri, it's almost time." Celestino says, watching his skater warm up.

"Yes, coach." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath.

“You don't have to worry about the other skaters. You can get a good position even if you only have Toe-Loop as Quad.” Celestino says, and Yuuri frowns at him.

“Hey, Coach?” Yuuri asks, causing Celestino to look at him in surprise. “How long will you be treating competitions like they’re our training days?”

Celestino widens his eyes, shocked by what he hears from him.

"What do you mean, Katsuki?"

“You know, I've always tried to do my best and make you proud of me. But I see that all my efforts and victories have not meant much, because you never believed in my ability as a figure skater. At first it was even understandable. But now that I've shown you that I can beat Victor, Cao Bin, Chris and at events like the _fucking_ Winter Olympics, I'm disappointed to see that your opinion of me remains the same. ”

“Yuuri, I know you work hard in training, but I don't want to see you disappointed when you don't win competitions!” Celestino exclaims. “Last year you couldn't qualify for the final and look what happened?!! Huh??!! You just ran back to Japan with your tail between your legs… ”

“Celestino…”

“... just because you missed the chance to meet your boyfriend who is surely to blame for all your insubordination. You're just a stupid boy convinced by his own success… ”

"Celestino, that's enough!" Satsuki Muramoto exclaims, making him shut up.

He then notices a tear falling from Yuuri's face, which looks at him in fright. And not only that. Apparently, his screams attracted the attention of other skaters, coaches, and even reporters, who filmed everything that had happened.

"This shouldn't have happened ..." Yuuri says, his voice hoarse.

“Yuuri, I…” Celestino begins to say, but is interrupted again by an ISU employee who has come to report that Yuuri may be disqualified if he is not going to skate now.

Yuuri silently turns his back and walks away, completely ignoring the people he ends up leaving behind, including Victor, who’s still shocked.

_Fuck it all._

At that moment, a monster runs a free program with 5 different jump combinations, all with difficult entrances and perfect landing. He performs a Quad Salchow and ends with a Quad Flip under the same circumstances. The world practically stops when they follow the Japanese skater perform for 3 minutes and 40 seconds a free program that goes into the history of figure skating.

That night, he breaks the Free and Total program record and wins the Championship. Victor is second and Chris is third. On the exhibition, Yuuri wears a long-sleeved black T-shirt named Playing for Change and what appears to be a CD cover underneath and skates to the sound of 'Stand By Me'. All this time he does not smile or say anything.

**…**

“This should _not have happened._ Yuuri repeats, in the middle of an empty ice arena. “ _Is it my fault?_ _Why didn't I understand that Celestino wasn't a perfect coach for me?_ _Not realizing that he doesn't understand anything about me?_ "

He then realizes that in front of him, there is a reflection in the ice of a person wearing a familiar blue-toned outfit, although there is no one else there. Himself, wearing the clothes of a Grand Prix Final that has already happened to him in the distant past, but will actually happen soon. In Sochi.

“ _Don't worry, I'll fix it in time._ ” Yuuri says, tilting his face. “ _I know the day is coming, and I will be prepared for when my real ordeal comes, I will show you that everything will be alright._ "

**~ x ~**

When competing in the nationals, who is next to Yuuri as his coach is Minako Okukawa and not Celestino. In February, Yuuri returns to Taiwan, where he competes in the 4 Continents Championship in Taipei, winning the event. Again, Minako is following him as a coach.

**…**

**[USA]** **_Japanese Skater Yuuri Katsuki declares support for The Trevor Project, To Write Love On Her Arms, Brain & Behavior Research Foundation and plans to join more in the future with 4Life Project. _ **

**_[JAP] After the GPF, Skater Katsuki Yuuri is no longer seen alongside Celestino Cialdini._ **

**_[RUS] Katsuki's coach makes us question his true intent towards Nikiforov._ **

**_[RUS] Yuuri Katsuki._** **_Too much talent or just another Doping user?_**

**_[USA] Yuuri Katsuki and Mark Johnson of Playing for Change close partnership involving Children On Ice!!_ **

**_[USA] Yuuri Katsuki Joins Playing for Change as a Pianist_ **

**_[CHN] After discussion with coach, Katsuki Yuuri gives show at Grand Prix Final_ **

**_[USA] Videos of Cialdini criticizing Yuuri Katsuki go viral on the internet and he is criticized by fans, skaters and other coaches._ **

**_[CAN] Jean-Jacques Leroy terminates contract with Cialdini._ **

**_[FRA] Fans debate about Cialdini and many speculate that his contract with Katsuki is coming to an end soon._ **

**_[USA] Cialdini signs contract with Phichit Chulanont, a Thai skater._ **

**_[RUS] Magazine that had accused Japanese ice skater of doping has its office mysteriously closed by the government days after the story was released._ **

**~ x ~**

Celestino and Yuuri talk seriously in his office. The coach apologizes for his words and said he was carried away by the worry and stress of the championships. Celestino asks if he and Satsuki harmed Yuuri's development, and the skater says he expected this, after all it was only him who needed to grow up on this journey. Yuuri also talks about her decision to him, who is surprised, and asks the coach to take good care of Phichit, who lives with him right now.

As the skating world prepares for the World Championship, which was planned to take place in Nagano, no one was prepared for the destruction that Japan suffers from an earthquake and tsunami that hit the east coast of the country. Hasetsu fortunately had no damage, but other cities were completely destroyed.

...

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ \- 35 minutes ago

My heart aches for the people in my country. For the people who died, who are missing, who are injured. For the people who lost their pets, their homes, their workplaces. I am also very sad for the other countries that were also harmed by the earthquake and Tsunami.

**…**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ \- 32 minutes ago

I will be changing my programs as I await ISU's World Championship new place will be decided, in respect and memory of the people who died in the earthquake and tsunami tragedy. I'm auctioning off most of my old clothes so the money can be donated to the victims.

**…**

**Victor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_ \- 15 Minutes ago

I was shocked when Yakov stopped our training and turned on the television, which broke the news about the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. I immediately got in touch with Yuuri's family and friends, who fortunately live in an unaffected area. But many other people have not had the same chance and this is very sad.

**~ x ~**

The World Championship takes place at the end of April in Moscow, Russia. On the day of the short program, Yuuri enters the ice wearing black clothes and when he reaches the middle of the ice, raises his finger to his lips and asks for silence. For a minute, no noise echoes through the gymnasium, where the screens also ask them to be silent for the earthquake and tsunami victims. Yuuri finishes the event second, between Victor and a Canadian skater. As an exhibition, he skates to the sound of Samantha James's Wings of Fate.

Yuuri asks Minako for two choreographies for next season. In his last year at Wayne State University, he continues to train in Celestino's rink, helping Phichit feel comfortable in the United States.

**~ x ~**

**I'm in love?** \- _VityaKN_Official_

 **Fandom:** Celebrities and Real People

 **Characters:** Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov

 **Chapters:** 1/ 1

4 times Victor thinks he's in love with someone, or Yuuri Katsuki and once, he definitely is.

**…**

**Huggies - Love, Protect, Respect, Smile** \- _VityaKN_Official_

 **Fandom:** Celebrities and Real People

 **Characters:** Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov

 **Chapters:** 1/1

The first thing he feels is something wet on his hands. In your face. Oh, he is crying. He remembers where he is in his second Grand Prix in the Junior category. Taking a deep breath, he looks up and is startled to see a chubby Asian boy crouching in front of him, tears streaming from his big chocolate eyes, staining his glasses and cheeks.

**...**

**My angel?** \- _VityaKN_Official_

 **Fandom:** Celebrities and Real People

 **Characters:** Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov

 **Chapters:** 1/1

4 times Victor Nikiforov is saved by an angel in the rain and once he sees his angel being harassed and he goes to the rescue.

...

 **Roses** \- _VityaKN_Official_

 **Fandom:** Celebrities and Real People

 **Characters:** Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov

 **Chapters:** 1/1

Yuuri finds himself standing in a black suit with the gold medal around his neck. He finalizes the preparations for the gala, looking at a bouquet by his side. Finally…

**...**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ \- 18 minutes ago

When your boyfriend really loves you enough to create romantic fanfics between us. I love you too, Darling. And I love your fanfics too. **[VityaKN_Official Profile Link]**

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

55,523 subscribers

**Videos:**

[Moscow - Russia] [4LP: Songs For Japan] [Earthquake and Tsunami in Japan] [Taipei - China] [Manga I Like - Part 2] [Reply to Russian Newspapers] [4LP: Playing For Change] [Pomvik and Pochayuu ] [Ballet - Intermediate] [Tango - Basic] [Beijing - China] [Japanese Food] [Turin - Italy 2] [Learning to Play the Piano] [Video Games I Like - Part 1] [4LP: The Way You Are] [Learning pole dance] [Vancouver - Canada] [4LP: Love] [Anime I Like - Part 2] [Cosplay With Boyfriend] [4LP: Be There For Someone] [Tokyo - Japan] [Children on Ice: Europe, Australia and Canada] [Manga I Like - Part 1] [4LP: Loneliness] [Interview with Morooka-san] [4LP: Tribute to Michael Jackson] [New Partnerships for Children on Ice - Sanrio, ISU, European Federations, Nike and Government from Canada] [Breakdancing - Basic] [4LP: Becoming an Adult] [Homophobic Comments on my Videos] [Bullying] [Music I Like - Part 1] [Choreography] [Japanese Culture: Theater] [Ballet - Basic] [Mental Illness] [Anime I Like - Part 1] [Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [4LP: Self Confidence] [Project 4Life] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with Your Dogs] [ Goyang - South Korea] [Children on Ice] [Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [Nagano - Japan] [I'm gay, so what?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure skating - basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun Life Journal]

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Extra Entry**

**...**

**Yuri is coming home from ballet training when he arrives and is surprised to see someone talking to her grandfather. When he sees who he is, he is so shocked that he screams loudly and rushes toward the bedroom, closing the door hard and panting. He looks at the walls, full of posters of Yuuri Katsuki and doesn't believe that his idol is there, at his house, talking to his grandfather as if they were friends…**

**_What the hell?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Chapter Notes  
> 1- References (ING + Videos]  
> https://yurionice.fandom.com/wiki/Jean-Jacques_Leroy  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playing_for_Change  
> Playing for Change - Stand by Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Us-TVg40ExM  
> https://www.thetrevorproject.org/  
> https://twloha.com/  
> https://www.bbrfoundation.org/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_World_Figure_Skating_Championships  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_T%C5%8Dhoku_earthquake_and_tsunami  
> http://ablogofsean.blogspot.com/2011/03/touhoku-earthquake-and-tsunami.html  
> Samantha James - Wings of Fate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61eSQrX2nLE 
> 
> 2- Celestino. There is a reason for him to do so. He will be revealed in an Extra Entry shortly, where I will put more details about his acquaintance with Yuuri and their conversation in this chapter. 
> 
> 3- Phichit will also have his own EE, probably along with Celestino, where he will tell how it was to live with Yuuri. It will have more space soon, when we will finally reach the canonical timeline. 
> 
> 4- About doping, Yuuri wasn't intend to say anything in detail, because it's not the moment yet but he was pissed. Also, government involvement in closing the office is strange, yes. Hmm, what is going on? 
> 
> 5- Fanfics used here are my first YOI fics. And of course I had to get Victor to write them and Yuuri still tweets, haha ~


	22. Extra Entry 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai still remembers, as if yesterday, when he received the mysterious visit from one of his daughter's former tutors, the famous Bolshoi Ballet Dancer, Lilia Baranovskaya. At that moment his blood froze as he finally heard from his daughter, who had stopped communicating with him for years after retiring as an idol. Bad news, that she was in a hospital with cancer, and that she was expecting a child from some man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- I will probably enter on another hiatus. I'm having personal problems, that goes from debts to depression. I can't concentrate on my writing and it's really bad. Also, my keyboard is not working anymore.. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Nikolai and Yuri Plisetsky**

Nikolai is a former Soviet soldier who currently lives in Moscow and works in a bakery. From a young age, he loves to cook various Russian dishes, including Piroshki, who became the favorite of his dear grandson, Yuri.

_Yuri, who looks so much like his daughter, Svetlana._

Nikolai still remembers, as if yesterday, when he received the mysterious visit from one of his daughter's former tutors, the famous Bolshoi Ballet Dancer, Lilia Baranovskaya. At that moment his blood froze as he finally heard from his daughter, who had stopped communicating with him for years after retiring as an idol. Bad news, that she was in a hospital with cancer, and that she was expecting a child from some man.

“And how do you know that?” Nikolai asked, shocked to see his daughter there, pale and weak, sleeping in that humble hospital room.

Lilia looks at him and lets out a long breath. To his surprise. She opens her purse and pulls out a letter from her, holding it out so Nikolai can see the contents. And he gets scared of what he reads.

**…**

_Greetings, Madam Lilia Baranovskaya._

_my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm currently 8 years old and I'm from Hasetsu City, Japan. I've been dancing since I was a little girl under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa and I'm working hard to be an ice skater who makes my country proud. ._

_As you may have noticed, I sent another letter and a stuffed dog._ _I would like to ask you to deliver them safely to Victor Nikiforov immediately, please._ _He will need them soon and would very much like to ask you to welcome him when the time comes._ _Ask him to hug the dog when he has finished skating in Sofia so that I can be sure he has received him in peace._

 _In addition, I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Svetlana Plisetskaya, one of her former students._ _She may be in danger and a tragedy may occur with her soon._ _A tragedy that unfortunately cannot be prevented even by me, who knows what will happen in the future._ _But I'm here to try to make the consequences of this tragedy not so serious, especially when it comes to the baby she's expecting right now._ _Please have her sign a document by handing the baby over to her father, Nikolai Alexanderiev Plisetsky if something happens to her._ _Also, I ask you to give her and the baby full support._

 _I know it may all seem strange, but I wish you would believe me when I say that my biggest sadness right now is that I can't be there in St. Petersburg when I know Victor and the baby are going to need it too much._ _I could have sent a letter to Coach Feltsman, but I don't think he would even open it before tearing it up and throwing it away, the way it must be right now, obsessed with making his students win for Russia and forgetting that they are. humans._ _I regret that this was what got in the way of your marriage, but I believe all is not lost._ _Don't let it lose hope._ _If you still feel love for him, believe that feeling._ _Use it as inspiration for an intimate, personal choreography._ _A choreography just for you._

 _I don't know when I can go to St. Petersburg._ _But I promise that as soon as I am sure, I will contact you to let you know._ _Until then, I will do my best to send letters before Victor's birthday, with gifts for him and the baby._

 _As I said before, I know what will happen in the future._ _Sad things, stupid things, insane things._ _I don't make you believe me._ _But know that my heart will always be praying for you, Coach Feltsman, Victor, the baby and everyone I adore, but I can't reach it yet because of my age._

_With compliments from Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese Danseur, Ice Skater and History Maker, I close this letter._

_10/27/1997_

**…**

As Lilia hands the letter to Svetlana, Nikolai watches with heartbreak as her daughter weeps in her arms, thrilled that someone had heard her prayers, even in this way. Months later, she gives birth to a boy, who she calls him Yuri, and two years later, she dies. Svetlana passed custody of her son to him while Lilia 'took care' of her niece, who apparently wanted the boy to blackmail her boyfriend.

**~ x ~**

A few years later, Nikolai again visits Lilia, who this time is accompanied by a boy with long, messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and blue-rimmed glasses on an Asian-looking face.

"Good morning, Mr. Plisetsky." The boy says, in Russian. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki."

That was enough for him to approach the boy, the angel who helped his daughter before she died, and hugged him tightly.

“ _Spasibo._ He thanks, hoarse voice.

After all, that boy simply gave him a chance to see his daughter and be with her and his grandson until the day of her death, and ensure he has custody of the boy.

"Boy." He says, parting with him. “How did you know this was going to happen if you were still so young and lived in another country?”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Plisetsky. But I can't say anything more about myself and that. Besides, who assures me that you would believe me if I answered seriously.” Yuuri replies, with a strange maturity for such a young boy. "And I'm here for another reason."

“Oh?” Nikolai asked, surprised at what he hears.

“I believe your grandson has a bright future, Mr. Nikolai. So I really want to be able to help him become a figure skater talented enough to overcome current sports champions and overcome the difficulties he will face in the future.” Yuuri Katsuki says, taking a deep breath.

"And how do you intend to do that if you live far away?"

“He do lives, but I don't. I will financially help Yuri's career and life and put him in a professional ballet school so he can better fit the sport.” Lilia says, looking at Katsuki with folded arms.

“When I am old enough and the conditions are favorable, I will take over the financials and train him at one of Yakov Feltsman's camps, where Madame will take over his tutelage at the ballet and give up a quarter of his house to he spend the days of camp.” He says, looking seriously at Nikolai.

A look that makes the old man accept his ideas, and believe that he can make his grandson's future less difficult than he normally would be.

**~ x ~**

Nikolai realizes that his decision is correct when he observes how Yuuri Katsuki interacts with his still-small grandson, especially when he sees her loving gaze on him. With a camera, Yuuri loves taking pictures of them, and gives presents every year for his birthday and Christmas. Nikolai follows Yuuri's television career in international competition with his grandson, who soon begins to admire him because they both have the same name.

**~ x ~**

Yuri is coming home from ballet training when he arrives and is surprised to see someone talking to her grandfather. When he sees who he is, he is so shocked that he screams loudly and rushes toward the bedroom, closing the door hard and panting. He looks at the walls, full of posters of Yuuri Katsuki and doesn't believe that his idol is there, at his house, talking to his grandfather as if they were friends…

What the hell?

Yuri leaves the room and tiptoes quietly toward the room and sees his idol there again, drinking tea and talking to his grandfather with a smile on his face. He pinches himself on the arm and widens his eyes finally realizing that no, he's not dreaming.

“Yuri.” He blinks twice and realizes that the one who was calling him is Yuuri, who looks at him with his face tilted, still smiling. "Do you want to become an ice skater like me?"

" _Da._ " Yuri says, looking at him seriously.

“Then it’s better get ready, because from now on, I will supervise your ice training at Yakov Feltsman camps and ballet with Madame Lilia Baranovskaya, which means they will get harder and harder.” Yuuri tells him, making him widen his eyes. “If you promise me that you will engage in training, I will sign all your posters in your room.

Yuuri gives him a wink and Yuri freezes, not believing what he hears.

“ _DEDUSHKA!!!”_ He exclaims to his grandfather with a red face.

Nikolai, who serves Piroshki for Yuuri, just laughs out loud.

**...**

At Yakov Feltsman's camp, Yuri and another boy named Otabek Altin becomes one of Yuuri's students. 

**~ x ~**

When Yuri's video shouting to Victor about wanting Yuuri as a coach, the boy would not have imagined that his idol would send that kind of answer.

**...**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ replied

@yuriplisetsky, when you go to the senior category, maybe I accept being one of your coaches.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@victornikiforov_ \- 35 Min

Someone didn't like me having @katsukiyuuriofficial as a GPF coach at all.

**_[Video: Yuri Plisetsky yelling in front of the camera, saying Yuuri Katsuki will be his official coach in the future.]_ **

**...**

_Oh my God!_ _Yuuri Katsuki agreed to be his coach._

_But what did he mean by 'being one of his coaches'?_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Youtube Entry**

**...**

**The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting on a dark gray sofa. Beside him is Phichit Chulanont, who is placing hamsters on his head and shoulders. Vicchan and Yurachan are on his lap, receiving pets from him. On a table in front of him are bottles, medicine boxes and ointments.**

**“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _Beside me is Phichit Chulanont, my new ringmate, roommate, who is currently on the grand mission of cheering me up these days._ ” Yuuri says, with a sad smile on his face. “ _In this video, I will openly talk about the fact that a Russian magazine accuses me of doping._ _I'm very pissed because that._ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- On the issue of Yuri's adoption, I believe one of the reasons why he is canonically the way he was living in his cousin's family after his mother's death. In addition, Nikolai only heard from her daughter after her death and was only aware of her grandson when he was 10 years old and having lived 8 in a house whose adults were only arguing and cursing each other. Also, the 'mom' who was supposed to appear on Onsen on Ice would be this cousin who wanted to force him to move back in with her so that she could live on the money he makes as a figure skater. 
> 
> 2- Canonically, it is shown that Yuri trained ballet as a child, but interrupted him and only seriously resumed training after Yakov asked for Lilia's help. This interruption, in my opinion, could hurt him as his body prepares to become an adult. 
> 
> 3- I really hope this version of Yuri is well received 
> 
> 4- Obviously Yuuri and Victor will become Yuri's coaches. Only none of the Russians know this ...


	23. Youtube Entries 11, 12, and 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'. Beside me is Phichit Chulanont, my new ringmate, roommate, who is currently on the grand mission of cheering me up these days.” Yuuri says, with a sad smile on his face. “In this video, I will openly talk about the fact that a Russian magazine accuses me of doping. I'm very pissed because that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit 11/14: I forgot to add the preview for the next chapter. So... here is.
> 
> \- Thank you very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it. 
> 
> \- I'm feeling a little better right now, but it's not over. Like, I was supposed to be sleeping but here I am.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting at a table next to her boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki is wearing his official Mizuno and Victor jacket, a red t-shirt.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I will talk a little about the songs I like and Victor here will give his opinion about them._ ” Yuuri says, turning his face and giving Victor a wink, to send a kiss back to him.

“ _When Yuuri said he was going to record a video about music, I begged him on my knees to let me participate in this video with him._ ” Victor grins, and Yuuri laughs. “ _It will be quite fun_.”

“ _As a skater, I have to have a vast knowledge of music._ _Especially in the past, when only ISU allowed songs without lyrics._ _That is why there are several programs using compositions of famous operas, musicals and ballets such as Swan Lake, for example._ Yuuri begins to say, letting out a breath. “ _I like the songs, really._ _But it gets boring if you skate a song that was previously used by some other skater._ _So I talked to the director of ISU and asked him to release the use of songs with vocals._ "

“ _My Yuuri, so brave!”_ Victor exclaims, hugging him suddenly.

“ _Now, let's get started._ _First, I'll talk about my favorite singers, and then some cool CDs that I got as a gift._ ” Yuuri says, his face flushed. “ _First is, Suga Shikao, a singer famous for being present in anime such as xxxHOLiC and Honey & Clover, as well as films such as Death Note's first Live Action and the original Japanese version of the horror movie Dark Water._"

Yuuri sample Suga Shikao albums, including Parade.

“ _I listened to this album here, along with Yuuri, who helped me understand what his songs were about and was surprised by his versatility in singing upbeat songs and then quiet songs._ _And when Yuuri showed me the video for the song 'Gogo no Parade', I liked it so much that I'm planning on having several skaters join for a group performance on an Ice Show with it, soon._ ” Victor says, still hugging his boyfriend. “ _And interestingly, he's one of the 4Life Project participants, where he shares his songs according to the theme my Yuuri puts it._ "

“ _He even said in an interview that he is my fan!”_ Yuuri exclaims, making a shocked face. “ _I really like his other albums too, like Sweet, Family, Clover and FUNKAHOLIC._ They are amazing"

“ _I still want to see you dancing that one named Ijimete Mitai, my sexy boyfriend._ ” Victor says, making Yuuri's face flush even more.

“ _Victor!”_ He exclaims, hiding his face with his hands as the Russian skater begins to laugh.

With that he does not realize that Yuuri looks at him through his fingers, as if a serious decision has been silently made.

“ _Let's go to the next one?”_ Victor asks, looking at Yuuri, who is calmer now.

“ _Next is Miho Fukuhara-san._ _I just love her voice._ ” Yuuri says and Victor nods next to him. “ _She is best known for the song 'Let it Out', the theme song by Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood._ _I love her songs Change, Yasashii Aka, Hanabi Sky, Mirai, and others._ "

Yuuri begins to show two CDs of the singer.

“ _Hey Yuuri, you told me you were going to skate her song soon.”_ Victor looks at him seriously.

" _Yes, I will."_ Yuuri says, taking a deep breath and biting his lip. “ _But I won't say when, so as not to spoil the surprise._ "

“ _Not even me?”_ Victor asks, his hand on his heart and making drama.

“ _Especially for you._ ” Yuuri said, rolling her eyes at him. “ _Now let's continue with the video, please._ "

“ _I saw you have some assorted CDs out there._ Victor says, pointing to a stack of different CDs.

“ _That's because these CDs are birthday presents from friends I made in Detroit._ _Here we have The Best of The Corrs, The Best of Laura Pausini: E ritorno da te, Picture Box, Blue and Home from Simply Red, Let's Talk About Love by Celine Dion, Sarah Brightman In Concert At The Royal Albert Hall and some albums containing Flashback songs._ ” Yuuri says, showing off every album present there.

“ _My god, these friends of yours know how to give you a birthday present!_ _I’m so jealous!”_ Victor pouts and crossed his arms.

Yuuri approaches and kisses him on the mouth. Victor looks at him in surprise, and then grins a heart-shaped smile.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to us and see you in the next video._ "

And the video ends with them waving at the screen.

**...**

**Songs that I like - Part 1** Likes: _53,073_ Dislikes: _372_ Views: _55,256_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [88,678 subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

First video talking about Music I like

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _48,759_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting in front of a black piano. Around him are several other musical instruments.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I will talk a little about the fact that I can play the piano, something that was very much questioned by reporters, fans and friends.”_ He says, leaning his face slightly towards the camera. “ _As a professional figure skater, I need to have songs that are compatible with the theme I want to present for the season._ _For those who don't know, until a while ago, ISU only allowed skaters to use lyric-free music in their programs._ _And that often makes songs of opera or ballet classics suddenly used._ "

Yuuri slides his right hand to the piano keys in front of a piano, letting out a breath.

“ _To counteract this, there is a possibility that the skater will get special songs, composed especially for their use._ _But this can also be something that can hurt the skater, as he has to deal with the cost, the creation time, the composer's availability and the choreography that needs to be developed on top of it.”_ Yuuri takes a deep breath, smiling. “ _So, to avoid all this, I have learned to play piano at the school and I counted on the help of music teachers to help with my compositions and Minako-sensei, Coach Feltsman, Madame Baranovskaya and even Victor to help me with the choreography._ _And with that, all my Junior programs and Victor's Hope program were composed and choreographed by me without spending a lot of money._ "

Yuuri grins, standing in front of the piano and starting to play 'Hope'.

“ _When I started, my music teacher at the time made me practice a lot of different typing exercises to work on the agility of my fingers, the posture and the musculature of my hands._ _I learned to read music notes and sheet music, and started practicing daily._ "

Yuuri then plays another of his compositions.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ ” He says when he just plays.

And the video ends with him closing his eyes and starting to play a new song. Those who follow his career early on knowing that this is the beginning of Yuri on Ice, a song he used as a program at 13 years old.

**...**

**Learning To Play Piano** Likes: _45,362_ Dislikes: _310_ Views: _29,682_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [88,678 subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

Talking about the fact that I can play the piano.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _28.759_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting on a dark gray sofa. Beside him is Phichit Chulanont, who is placing hamsters on his head and shoulders. Vicchan and Yurachan are on his lap, receiving pets from him. On a table in front of him are bottles, medicine boxes and ointments.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _Beside me is Phichit Chulanont, my new ringmate, roommate, who is currently on the grand mission of cheering me up these days._ ” Yuuri says, with a sad smile on his face. “ _In this video, I will openly talk about the fact that a Russian magazine accuses me of doping._ _I'm very pissed because that._ "

“ _As many of you may already be aware, I suffer from anxiety._ _Fortunately, I can fight using breathing, focusing techniques and also with the help of my friends and my poodles, who are trained to help people with anxiety disorder._ ” Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. “ _First of all I would like to thank my family, my friends, my fellow skaters, my boyfriend and especially my fans who gave me their support and did not believe the article that was published._ _I would like to thank Russian reporter Alexia Volkova, who is responsible for spreading the english version on the Internet and openly criticizing the allegations that my success is the fact that I am doping._ "

Yuuri looks at Chulanont and nods. The Thai skater gets up from the couch and walks away.

“ _So because of that, I came here to show you the medicines I have in my house._ _I have headache pills, vitamins to help with my balance, flu medicines and syrups that I bought for Phichit, who got sick as soon as he arrived in Detroit, muscle pain sprays, swollen ointments, Ice pads for our ankles and other parts that suffers from ice skating training, medicine for accidental cuts to someone who is a kitchen disaster…_ ”

“ _I HEAR THAT, KATSUKI !!_ _HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME??!”_ Phichit muffles, from somewhere in the video.

This time Yuuri chuckles, picking up Phichit hamsters and placing them on the couch, where there are several seeds for them to feed. Phichit comes up quietly behind Yuuri and slaps him on the back of the neck, startling him. With that the two poodles jump from his lap to the floor. They look at each other for a while before laughing, thus improving Yuuri’s mood and reaches out to Phichit, who hands him a black folder, before sitting on the floor and starting to use his cell phone.

“ _Now if the Russians think they have a right to attack me with lies, I will attack back with truth._ ”Yuuri says, his voice cold.

Phichit, beside him, looks at him in surprise and hugs himself, leaning to the left to get away from him, terrified. Yuuri picks up a sheet and shows it to the video, where there is the World Anti-Doping Agency (WADA) emblem and his name below

“ _As you can see, this is my anti-doping test for the Vancouver Olympics, where it is clearly stated that I am clean on all exams._ _It is now very curious that Russians have the right to accuse me of doping when they themselves handled the urine of 7 runners at the Beijing Olympics in 2008, and several Russian biathlon competitors have been involved in doping at the Vancouver Olympics in 2010.”_ Yuuri comments, removing papers and showing the top to the camera, where the BBC and New York Times symbols are present. “ _In addition, there is research involving doping in Soviet-era athletes at the 1980 Moscow Olympics. Now I ask: Who is really involved in doping?_ _Me or this stupid country called Russia?_ "

He drops the folder on the floor, scattering more papers that were stored there.

“ _Now I want to clarify something very important._ _First, just as there are russian athletes who are involved in doping cases, also there are athletes who don’t do it._ _This is very important because errors caused by a country's government should not be used to defame pure hard-working athletes._ _Second, as I said it myself, doping cases involve the government of the country._ _And unfortunately, I fear the Russian people support this kind of thing with the excuse of patriotism._ _That victory, no matter how it is won, brings pride to the country and that is a big fucking lie.”_ Phichit looks at him in surprise, the Yuuri just shrugs. “ _I said I'm pissed._ "

“ _Okay, but did you need to say it that way?”_ Phichit asks, frowning at him.

“ _Yes. Because if it keeps going on like this, Russia's situation will get more and more complicated._ _Worst of all are the consequences that such products can bring to athletes, such as impotence, thinning hair, hormonal disorders, where men start to increase estrogen and with that start breast formation in the body and in women, the Increased testosterone causes them to get male features and menstrual cycle disorders and even a high risk of cardiac arrest._ _Now I ask: Is it worth screwing with their lives because of ridiculous pride?_ _My answer is no. Mainly because I would never want to go through this and I would never want someone important to me to go through this kind of situation.”_ Yuuri takes a deep breath, crossing her arms.

“ _Yuuri?”_ Phichit says, looking closely at the phone. “ _It seems that the magazine had its headquarters shut-down by the Russian government._ "

“ _Hmm. At least my friend Vlad did what he promised._ ” Yuuri says, smiling broadly. “ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ "

“ _Vlad?”_ Phichit asks, looking at him with surprise.

“ _President Vladimir Putin of the Russian Federation, Phichit…_ ”

And the video suddenly ends, leaving this bomb to anyone watching it.

**...**

**Answers to Russian Newspapers [16+]** Likes: _88,615_ Dislikes: _15,312_ Views: _125,256_

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [88,678 subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

In response to Russian newspapers that accused me of doping.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _118,759_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Normal Entry**

**...**

"Anya Evgenova."

The ice skater looks at Yuuri Katsuki in surprise, not expecting that from him.

“What's up?” She asks, looking up at him with a wide smile on her face. “Tired of being gay and now you want a mature woman who satisfies you? I would love to."

Yuuri looks at her coldly for a while, the phone raised at his eyes, making her shiver through her body.

“I just wanted to invite you to participate in the live recording for my channel.” He says, tilting his face. "Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- References (ING)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shikao_Suga  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miho_Fukuhara  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doping_in_Russia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Anti-Doping_Agency  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doping_in_sport 
> 
> 2- Yuuri's gift albums are albums that were part of my childhood and one of the only good things my parents influenced me. The love of music. Another thing is reading books. 
> 
> 3- I could talk about doping now or at the end of the fic. As this fic is about to end, I decided to talk now and post the result in the next normal entry. If you think about how the news about doping in Russian athletes has spread to the present day, that would hurt athletes like Victor and Yuri. Victor for winning 5 consecutive times in the final (Plushenko won four - 99, 00, 02, 04) and 5 straight in the Worlds (Plushenko won three - 01, 03, 04) in European Championship. This would cause Victor to suffer doping charges and people would accuse him of running away to become Yuuri's coach to escape investigations and not lose his medals and titles. In Yuri's case, it would be serious because of the simple fact that he won the 15-year-old Grand Prix Final, which, honestly I find absurd because there was another Russian skater who could stand out (Georgi). Nothing against Yuri, other than the fact that the beginning of the anime made confusion about the dates of the events. (Yuri Plisetsky announces at the JGPF Final that he would become a senior, if so, it would not be Barcelona but Fukuoka his debut, in addition to the fact that the anime World Cup was in Tokyo, it really should only be in London. that is, they cut an entire season for some reason. This will be fixed here. 
> 
> 4- More References to what I wrote above (ING):  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prix_of_Figure_Skating_Final  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Figure_Skating_Championships


	24. Eleventh Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In early December, 6 skaters compete in the Grand Prix Final, which is being held in Quebec, Canada. They are Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Cao Bin, Christophe Giacometti, Georgi Popovich and an American skater. When it is Victor's turn to skate, the audience is completely silent. This scares not only him but the other competitors as well.
> 
> “Vitya!” Yuuri shouts, attracting his boyfriend's attention. “Don't skate for them! Skate for me! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I forgot to add the preview for this chapter last week. I fixed this thursday, but still, I'm really sorry.
> 
> \- This fic is very close to it's ending. Next Normal Entry is Sochi GPF.
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- I'm feeling a lot better right now. But I'm still fighting with my sleep. u.u
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**_[CNN] Yuuri Katsuki confirms Russian doping scandal in Youtube video._ **

**_[BBC] Russian athletes reveal the truth about the doping scandal after Katsuki’s video._ **

**_[ESPN] WADA, IOC and other Sports Federations conduct in-depth investigation on Russian athletes._ **

**~ x ~**

In early December, 6 skaters compete in the Grand Prix Final, which is being held in Quebec, Canada. They are Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Cao Bin, Christophe Giacometti, Georgi Popovich and an American skater. When it is Victor's turn to skate, the audience is completely silent. This scares not only him but the other competitors as well.

“Vitya!” Yuuri shouts, attracting his boyfriend's attention. “Don't skate for them! Skate for me! ”

Victor looks at him in surprise and grinned, nodding. And he skates brightly, smiling when he is finally applauded by the audience after the program ends. But to everyone's surprise, it's not Victor who wins the competition, but Yuuri Katsuki, who dedicates his programs to the victims of the earthquake and tsunami that devastated eastern Japan earlier this year. While skating the gala program, he skates to Jennifer Lopez's song '[Alive'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfL9cgpS9K0).

**…**

Yuuri finds himself again in the middle of an ice arena. In front of him there is no one, but there is a reflected shadow that faces him, looking at him and wearing the same familiar clothes as before. The outfit of his past, last worn at the Sochi Grand Prix Final.

_ “Barcelona.” _ The shadow whispers.

"I know.." Yuuri says, biting his lip. "I know."

**~ x ~**

Sanrio announces the launch of Pomvik, a new figure inspired by Russian skater Victor Nikiforov. Despite all the confusion involving Russian athletes, it becomes one of the company's best-selling dolls, along with Pochayuu and Hello Kitty.

Yuuri wins again the national championship, held at the end of December and also the 4 Continents that was held at the beginning of February in Colorado Springs, United States. And then he gets a surprising call from Yanagi Shouta from JSF weeks before the World Championship.

“  _ Katsuki-senshuu. _ He says, on the other end of the line. “  _ I'm calling because I would like to inform you that Sony wants to invest in a figure skating game inspired by you. _ "

“A game?” Yuuri asks, surprised by that.

“  _ Correct. _ ” Yanagi answers. “  _ I would like to personally address this with you and representatives of companies interested in developing the game. _ "

"I understand." Yuuri says, looking at a bookcase in his room, where there is a row of notebooks dated from different years. “As I am graduating soon, I will be moving back to Japan after the World Championship, so if that's not a problem, I'd like to wait until then to discuss it, although I really like the idea of having a game focused only on figure skating.”

“ _Are you coming back to Japan?_ _What about your coach?”_ Yanagi asks, surprised.

“Celestino will no longer be my coach after the Championship. But that doesn't mean I'm going to retire. Not yet. I'm going to work with Minako-sensei for now.” Yuuri replies, letting out a long breath.

“ _Very well._ _I'll be waiting for the necessary documents as soon as the season is over._ ” Yanagi says, and Yuuri lips opens in a slight smile.

“ _ Arigato gozaimashita _ , Yanagi-san. See you soon.” He says, hanging up the phone.

**~ x ~**

The World Championship takes place in Nice, France. The public is eager to see who will win the tournament. Is it Yuuri Katsuki who will repeat the gold of the Grand Prix Final? Or is it Victor Nikiforov who will fight to get his records back?

Obviously the two are not even bothering about it all, and are seen together holding hands strolling the city while Yuuri records video for his Youtube channel.

The podium comes with Cao Bin in first, Yuuri in second and Victor in third, all three just one point apart. Nevertheless, the two congratulated Cao for the victory with a broad smile on their faces. On the show, he skates to Selena Gomez song ['Who Says'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzE1mX4Px0I).

**…**

**_[FRA] An example of solidarity: Japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki interrupts interview to help lost child who was having a panic attack._ **

**_[FRA] Mother of lost child cries and thanks Japanese skater for helping her daughter._ **

**~ x ~**

And finally the day comes when Yuuri will return to Japan. Friends from the university and the ring are thrilled when he hugs them and gives him several gifts. One of these friends is Ketty Abelashivi, who works as a songwriter for some of her previous shows.

"Hey, Ketty." Yuuri said, hugging her. “I still want to skate your songs.”

"You won't escape me so easily, Katsuki." She says, giving him a wink.

"Actually, I'd like to order something." He says, taking a notebook out of his purse and tearing a sheet from it. “This is the first composition of Yuri on Ice. I want you to improve it for me, so I can use it in the future. ”

“Isn't that the song you talked to me before? The song that portrays your life as a figure skater?” Ketty asks, and he nods. "Very well. I kind of got the impression it was incomplete when I first listened. What has changed?"

"Victor." Yuuri replies. "He completes me."

"So many people wanting a piece of this Katsudon out there, but only one person is lucky enough to appreciate that delight." She comments, trying to tease him.

"Of course. After all I am a sexy Katsudon fatale who delights men and women, but only one man is happy to eat this dish.” Yuuri says, giving her a wink and bursting out laughing at her shocked face.

...

At the airport, he says goodbye to Phichit, who cries in his arms and Celestino, who regrets that he can no longer be coach of a talented skater like him. Traveling first class alongside Vicchan and Yurachan, he closes his eyes and prepares for the new chapter of his life.

_ After all, the next Grand Prix Final will be in Sochi. _

_ Where it all started between him and Victor, in  _ **_that_ ** _ alternate universe. _

Yuuri looks at Vicchan, who sleeps soundly and smiles sadly.

"This time, I'll do everything to be close to you." He says, stroking the poodles.

**~ x ~**

**_[JAP] Katsuki-senshuu returns home after graduating from university and ending his contract with Celestino Cialdini._ **

**_[JAP] Without Celestino, Katsuki-Senshuu prepares for next season._ **

**~ x ~**

One of the things Victor talks to him about is how much Georgi Popovich talks about a girl named Anya, and that he intends to ask her to date.

" _ At first, I was glad he fell in love with someone, but he doesn't stop talking about her. _ " Victor says, letting out a breath.

"Poor Coach Yakov." Yuuri smiles, looking at his boyfriend from his mobile screen.

_ “AAAh. He's the one who is suffering the most. _ ” Victor laughs, looking back at Yuuri. “ _ Especially now that little Yuri wants to compete in the Junior Grand Prix Final. _ ”

"Besides, there’s also your antics." Yuuri teases him, who looks at him with surprise.

“ _ Yuuuuuuuuuuuri~!!! Are you saying I'm one of the reasons Yakov is growing bald? _ ” He whimpers, hugging Makkachin.

"Yes." Yuuri answers seriously, crossing his arms. "Hey."

" _ Hm? _ "

"This Anya, you know her?" He asks seriously.

" _ No. _ " Victor replies, looking at him with a slanted face.

"I see." Yuuri looks at him and smiles. “What about your new programs?”

" _ It will be my surprise to you, Moya Lyubov _ ." Victor says, giving a wink.

**~ x ~**

_ A game. _

_ A game inspired by figure skating. _

Well, there are other games out there, but not with the dynamics of the project being discussed at that very moment. Yuuri analyzes the documents that have been handed to him and grins.

"I agree to create choreography for this game." Yuuri says, looking closely at each of those involved there. “But I think it would be more interesting if you have an anime first. A figure skating anime whose story runs parallel to the game.”

“An anime about figure skating?” Yanagi asks, raising his right hand to his chin. “This is an interesting idea. But how do you intend to work with it? ”

"Don’t worry. You will soon hear from this.”

**...**

That night Yuuri goes to his bookshelf, removes one of the notebooks and looks closely at the cover where it says **_' Yuri !!!_** **_on Ice - anime '_** . He puts it in an envelope along with a letter and addresses it to someone named Kubo Mitsurou in Nagasaki.

**~ x ~**

**Kunogi Haruyuki** _@eiennosekai_ \- 5 minutes ago

For  **_#4LifeProject #Loneliness_ ** ~ _https: //feelings-in-poetry...html_

**…**

**Lonely and Alone**

You know the difference

Between being lonely and

Be alone?

Although they appear to be

Sad, painful and cold,

One is different from the other

In fact both even

They may even be opposites.

 

Being lonely is feeling

Abandoned in the middle

Of a large crowd,

Where a smile opens

To mask the crying heart.

 

Being alone is not having

Nobody by your side

In the happy and sad moments.

Where you can smile and cry

And feel good anyway.

 

You know the difference

Between being lonely and

Be alone?

One, you pretend to others

The other, there’s nobody is by your side

Still, they both are sad, painful and cold indeed.

**~ x ~**

"Anya Evgenova."

The ice skater looks at Yuuri Katsuki in surprise, not expecting that from him.

“What's up?” She asks, looking up at him with a wide smile on her face. “Tired of being gay and now you want a mature woman who satisfies you? I would love to."

Yuuri looks at her coldly for a while, the phone raised at his eyes, making her shiver through her body.

“I just wanted to invite you to participate in the live recording for my channel.” He says, tilting his face. "Bitch."

She is shocked to have been called that by him.

“You bastard…” she says, approaching him furiously.

"I wonder how your boyfriend would react when he heard that .. What's his name again?" Yuuri wonders, watching her approach with a wide smile on his face. “Kirill Kaprizov, the hockey player? Or was Denis Spitsov, the skier? Or who else?”

Anya freezes, terrified that he is naming other boyfriends she has.

“I am still gay and very happy with my relationship with Victor. Not that it's any of your business. Now I don't know if I can say the same about your relationships.” He says, spinning the phone and showing that he is really live on Youtube. "Sorry?"

He ends the live and turns his back to her just as the phone starts ringing.

**~ x ~**

_ Yuuri should have noticed. _

_ Yes, he should. _

But to see Victor ice-skating right now, on the day of his first qualifying free skating, a program that it isn't Stammi Vicino…

_ It hurts. _

Obviously, his family, his friends, and Minako-sensei think his tears are because his beloved is dedicating his programs to him. That night Yuuri locks himself in his room and lies in bed with his poodles.

"I think ... I'll have the program for myself for my last season." Yuuri says, hugging them both. "As a reminder that my time in this world is running out."

Vicchan and Yurachan lick the tears streaming down his face, letting out whimpers and looking at him sadly.

“Sorry, Vitya. I’m sorry."

~ x ~

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

130,080 subscribers

**Videos:**

_[Things I Hate] [4LP: Love Myself] [Nice - France] [4LP: Dream] [Children on Ice: Brazil, Mexico, Australia, and Russia] [Games I Like - Part 2] [4LP: You Can Do It ] [Quebec - Canada]  [Introducing Pomvik, New Sanrio Mascot] [4LP: Alive] [Pride House] [Moscow - Russia] [4LP: Songs For Japan] [Japan Earthquake and Tsunami] [Taipei - China] [Manga I Like - Part 2] [Reply to Russian Newspapers] [4LP: Playing For Change] [Pochayuu] [Ballet - Intermediate] [Tango - Basic] [Beijing - China] [Japanese Foods] [Turin - Italy 2] [Learning Playing the Piano] [Games I Like - Part 1] [4LP: The Way You Are] [Learning Pole Dance] [Vancouver - Canada] [4LP: Love] [Animes I Like - Part 2] [Cosplay With Boyfriend ] [4LP: Be There For Someone] [Tokyo - Japan] [Children on Ice: Europe, Australia, Canada] [Manga I Like - Part 1] [4LP: Loneliness] [Interview with Morooka-san] [4LP: Tribute Michael Jackson] [New Partnerships for_ _Children on Ice - Sanrio, ISU, European Federations, Nike & Government of Canada] [Breakdancing - Basic] [4LP: Becoming an Adult] [Homophobic Comments on My Videos] [Bullying] [Bands I Like - Part 1] [ Choreography] [Japanese Culture: Theater] [Ballet - Basic] [Mental Illness] [Anime I Like - Part 1] [Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [4LP: Self Confidence] [Project 4Life] [Gothenburg - Sweden ] [Traveling with their dogs] [Goyang - South Korea] [Children on Ice] [Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St._ _Petersburg- Russia] [I'm gay, so what?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure skating - basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun Life Journal]_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Extra Entry - Yuuko Toyomura**

**...**

 

"Yuu-kun, I like you." Yuuko says to the boy, his face flushed and handing him a box of homemade chocolates.

Yuuri looks at her in shock as he never imagined he would hear that from her.

"Yuu-chan like me?" Yuuri says, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Since the day I showed you and Takeshi-kun the video with Victor Nikiforov.” She responds to him, frowning as he looks at her with a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I made edits in the past chapters referring to Yuuko's bachelor surname, updating to the name used in the released artbooks. 
> 
> 2- About Pomvik, it took a long time to release it because Sanrio didn't want to do anything inspired by Victor, who is a Russian skater. But Yuuri still convinced them. 
> 
> 3- Poetry and Twitter are mine.
> 
> 4- Anya. Canonically, Georgi used her as inspiration for her programs and this greatly affected the interpretation part of the programs. Don't worry, he finds the love of his life soon. 
> 
> 5- Okaaay. About Stammi Vicino, the reason is obvious, don't you agree? After all, this Victor is different from the canonical Victor because of Yuuri. Which means there's no need for him to skate this song. But do not worry, Dueto will occur, but not in Barcelona as in the anime. 
> 
> 6- About a figure skating game, I thought it would be interesting to put one on this timeline since there is no good game of the sport and as SONY is one of its sponsors ... 
> 
> 7- For those who do not know, Kubo Mitsuru is the writer of Yuri !!! on ice...


	25. Extra Entry 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Yuuko's parents decided to put her to learn ballet from Minako in order to take up the girl's time. What they didn't expect was for her to fall in love with classes and to go skating in the Ice Castle skating rink, where she meets Nishigori Takeshi.
> 
> And then, she meets Katsuki Yuuri. A chubby and very cute boy, who comes to follow and participate in Minako's classes, surprising everyone with the ease of imitating the teacher's movements. And then she helps the boy learn how to skate at Ice Castle, except that… he can already move well, to her surprise, to Minako-sensei and Nishigori Takeshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yuuko's POV!! Enjoy!!
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- Also, this fic supparsed Kuroneko Hotel in Kudos and bookmarks, and I'm so much happy!!
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Yuuko Toyomura**

As a child, Yuuko's parents decided to put her to learn ballet from Minako in order to take up the girl's time. What they didn't expect was for her to fall in love with classes and to go skating in the Ice Castle skating rink, where she meets Nishigori Takeshi.

And then, she meets Katsuki Yuuri. A chubby and very cute boy, who comes to follow and participate in Minako's classes, surprising everyone with the ease of imitating the teacher's movements. And then she helps the boy learn how to skate at Ice Castle, except that… he can already move well, to her surprise, to Minako-sensei and Nishigori Takeshi.

Over time, she realizes that Katsuki Yuuri is a different boy. He has no friends, suffers from anxiety (according to himself) and spends much of his time dancing, skating or learning to play the piano.

But he is also quite mysterious. Especially when he appears on TV talking about Hasetsu and coming up at Ice Castle with a foreign woman with whom he speaks English fluently, something that even she, who is 3 years older, is capable of.

And then, the day came that she got a video with Nishigori Takahiro-sensei. The Junior World Championship of that year, where she watches Victor Nikiforov skating the show The Lilac Fairy. She is so enchanted that she decides to show it to Yuuri and Takeshi right away.

"Russian Victor Nikiforov, won the gold medal in the junior world with the highest score in history." She says, in front of the TV, quite excited. "He is so amazing!"

Nishigori's indifference at first is not surprising. But the expression on Yuuri's face yes. And that's when she realizes that Katsuki Yuuri is no longer a cute boy she wants to protect. Mysteriously, her heart starts pounding and she realizes she has a crush on him.

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??_

**~ x ~**

"Yuu-kun, I like you." Yuuko says to the boy, his face flushed and handing him a box of homemade chocolates.

Yuuri looks at her in shock as he never imagined he would hear that from her.

"Yuu-chan likes me?" Yuuri says, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Since the day I showed you and Takeshi-kun the video with Victor Nikiforov.” She responds to him, frowning as he looks at her with a sad smile.

"I understand. You fell in love with my expression then, not with myself.” He tells Yuuko seriously, startling her. “Sorry, Yuu-chan. But there is already a person who owns my heart, and it is not you. ”

"Oh," she says, saddened by what she heard.

"But don’t worry. If you open your eyes wide, you'll notice much more than you think.” Yuuri approaches her and hugs her, comforting her for being rejected.

**…**

She doesn't immediately understand what he meant by 'opening her eyes wide', but one day finally realizes that Takeshi has become Yuuri's friend, no longer teasing the boy. She and Yuuri became Victor's fans, and the Russian skater becomes their favorite subject, especially when he comes up one day with a brown mini Poodle he calls Victor, better known as Vicchan.

**~ x ~**

At 17, Yuuko starts working part-time at Ice Castle, which is full of people thanks to Yuuri's video of Hasetsu, which was shown throughout Japan. She also follows his friend's early career, cheering for he along with the Katsuki and Minako-sensei family. She also falls in love with Takeshi and confesses to him.

She is so jealous when Yuuri reveals that she will attend Yakov Feltsman's skating camp. She, who has never thought of competing for Japan, has always wondered if she made the right choice.

**~ x ~**

At 18, when she starts working full time, Yuuko discovers that for years someone has been donating money to the ice arena. Someone Takahiro-sensei signs as Y.K. in the account book.

_Y.K._

_Yuuri Katsuki_

She doesn't believe what she is seeing.

**…**

Her biggest disappointment was that Victor failed to qualify for the Grand Prix Final. Meanwhile, Yuuri wins the Junior Category Final and smashes Victor's records, using songs composed by… himself. _That’s it!_ _Take this, Nikiforov!_

 _But wait a minute?_ _Is Yuuri speaking Russian?_

_What the hell…?_

**~ x ~**

_Oooookay._

For this Yuuko did not expect.

Victor Nikiforov is there, at Ice Castle, Hasetsu, in front of her, with his long silver hair tied in a ponytail and a broad heart-shaped smile on his face.

_Shit, did he hear her criticizing him after Yuuri's victory?_

“-Chan?” She listens, and wakes up from her thoughts to look at Yuuri, who looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a weird smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

She looks at Victor wide-eyed before suffering a nosebleed fainting. When she wakes up, Yuuko realizes that she is lying down and that Takeshi is beside her, looking at her with concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked, relieved that she has woken up.

"What happened?" Yuuko asks, confused.

"You passed out when you saw Victor Nikiforov." Takeshi replies.

"Ah, it's true!" Yuuko exclaims, getting up from the couch. "Where is he?"

"On the ice." Takeshi replies, getting up too. “Apparently our Yuuri is teaching him a choreography.”

Yuuko then realizes that he is telling the truth to see Victor skating alongside Yuuri, watching him and mimicking his movements. She is impressed by the Russian skater's dedication to learning this choreography and decides to leave them there and get back to work. An hour later, when she returns, she sees them skating a different program. And that shocks her, for she would never imagine seeing Yuuri and Victor acting like a romantic couple.

_And then they kiss._

And then she screams, bleeds through her nose and faints again.

**...**

Victor's presence becomes constant in Hasetsu. Victor and Yuuri are dating publicly and Yuuri is becoming increasingly popular thanks to the YouTube channel as well. In addition, YK's donations to Ice Castle are now signed as Children on Ice Project. Thanks to this, the rink now offers free classes for those who want to learn figure skating and also offers sporting goods from Mizuno for those who want to advance with the course.

But that doesn't mean she's prepared when she hears muffled moans sounding like the Russian figure skater coming from the other side of the men's room door.

_Holy shit._

She bleeds again through her nose, and is terrified when she watches Victor and Yuuri leaving the bathroom. Victor, his face flushed and reeling. Yuuri with messy hair and licking lips. When her childhood friend looks at her and gives her a wink, Yuuko wonders where the hell that cute boy she wanted to protect from years ago went.

**~ x ~**

Yuuko and Takeshi's marriage goes smoothly, with Victor and Yuuri being their best man. Yuuko is happy and anxious at the same time. After all days ago she found out she is pregnant. And mysteriously, only Yuuri seems to have realized this.

Takeshi finds out, of course, when he takes her to the hospital because of the constant morning sickness. There they found out that she is expecting three babies. Takeshi curses Yuuri, saying that he cursed him.

Months later, Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori are born healthy. And of course Yuuri and Victor become their godfathers.

**~ x ~**

Yuuko should be immune to Yuuri and Victor after all this time. But he realizes he's wrong when he sees an advertisement for a clothing brand in a fashion magazine with both of them and bleeds again through her nose.

In the picture, Yuuri is sitting in an armchair, with his left side in focus, wearing a black suit and tie with a burgundy shirt inside. He has his left leg over his right instead of his pants, he is wearing a long black skirt with a side slit, making part of his muscular legs and the red inside the slit visible. On his feet he is wearing a pair of red high heels, and you can also see the marks left by the skates for all these years.

_And Victor?_

He is on his knees, holding his left foot and kissing him, looking at Yuuri with pure passion while Yuuri ignores him, looking at the camera with his face tilted and eyes half closed.

 _Oh._ _My._ _God._

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Youtube Entry**

**...**

 

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki walking down a corridor with several other people coming and going, and he keeps his gaze straight ahead and not at the camera he's holding.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I am testing for the first time a live recording._ _So welcome to Yuu-kun's first Life Journal Live._ _Unfortunately I will not interact with you because I am recording from inside the NHK Cup and soon I am skating._ _Wish me luck, please!_ "

He grins and tilts his face, looking at the camera for a moment.

“ _The title of this video is 'Things I Hate', so I'll talk a little bit about it._ _Soon I will be able to post more videos on the subject, if all of you are interested.”_ Yuuri stops walking and spins the camera, showing that he is in the stands of an ice arena. “ _Well, hmm._ _This kind of subject is complicated to talk about, because I'm expressing my opinion and others can't always agree on that._ _All right, I'll start now._ "


	26. Youtube entries 14, 15 and 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki alongside Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti. They are in a place with more people, but they don't appear in the video.
> 
> “Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'. With me are my dear boyfriend Victor and fellow ice skater Christophe Giacometti and we are at Vancouver Olympics Pride House.” Yuuri says, smiling at the camera. “A Pride House is a dedicated temporary venue for lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender athletes, volunteers and visitors who are involved in the host Olympics, Paralympics or other international sporting event, which in our case is Vancouver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Happy Birthday, Yuuri!!!
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki alongside Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti. They are in a place with more people, but they don't appear in the video.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _With me are my dear boyfriend Victor and fellow ice skater Christophe Giacometti and we are at Vancouver Olympics Pride House._ ” Yuuri says, smiling at the camera. “ _A_ _Pride House is a dedicated temporary venue for lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender athletes, volunteers and visitors who are involved in the host Olympics, Paralympics or other international sporting event, which in our case is Vancouver._ "

“ _We are in a place where we can be who we want and together with people with circumstances similar to ours._ _And with respect to that, we are not going to show in this video where we are or the other participants._ ” Victor says, hugging Yuuri behind his back, making him look with a smile on his face.

“ _In addition, according to the organizers of Pride House, there are plans to do more in future games, such as the London Summer Olympics in 2012, Sochi Winter Olympics in 2014, Glasgow in 2014 and Pan American Games. in Toronto in 2015._ ” Christophe says, not paying much attention to the video. “ _Oh, I found a cute lonely boy._ _Wish me luck, both of you._ "

And he turns away from the camera while Yuuri exclaims 'Ganbatte' and Victor exclaims 'Davai' to him before they look at each other and burst out laughing. As they calm down, they realize that they are still being recorded.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to us and see you in the next video.”_ And the video ends with the two of them kissing and starting to dance with a wide smile on their faces and looking at each other, not at the camera.

**...**

**Pride house** \- Likes: _55 mil_ Dislikes: _968_ Views: _63 mil_

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [145K Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

Talking about Pride House at the Vancouver Olympics and upcoming events.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _62,796_

**~ x ~**

 

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki facing a table full of Victor Nikiforov chibi dolls.

 _“Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I came to introduce to you the new Sanrio mascot, Pomvik._ ” Yuuri said, lifting one of the dolls. “ _Isn't he cute?_ "

He shakes the pet slightly, laughing.

“ _Pomvik was created with Victor's inspiration, and he is part of the same collection as Pochayuu, which was inspired by me._ _If one of them is already cute alone, imagine the two together?”_ Yuuri then picks up a pochayuu doll and places it next to a Pomvik. “ _Sanrio is making Pomvik available separately and together with Pochayuu._ _In addition, all the money raised will be donated to my Children on Ice project, where we are working on creating free schools, distributing food, water, clothes and toys to underprivileged cities and victims of irresponsible governments._ "

He lets out a long breath, and smiles sadly.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video.”_ And the video ends with him playing with the Pomvik he's still holding.

**...**

**Introducing Pomvik, Sanrio's new mascot** Likes: 100k Dislikes: _163_ Views: 102K

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [145K Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

Talking about Pomvik, a new pet from Sanrio.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _101,967_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki walking down a corridor with several other people coming and going, and he keeps his gaze straight ahead and not at the camera he's holding.

“ _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki._ _Welcome to my channel 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'._ _In this video, I am testing for the first time a live recording._ _So welcome to Yuu-kun's first Life Journal Live._ _Unfortunately I will not interact with you because I am recording from inside the NHK Cup and soon I am skating._ _Wish me luck, please!_ "

He grins and tilts his face, looking at the camera for a moment.

“ _The title of this video is 'Things I Hate', so I'll talk a little bit about it._ _Soon I will be able to post more videos on the subject, if all of you are interested.”_ Yuuri stops walking and spins the camera, showing that he is in the stands of an ice arena. “ _Well, hmm._ _This kind of subject is complicated to talk about, because I'm expressing my opinion and others can't always agree on that._ _All right, I'll start now._ "

He clears his throat, looking at the camera shyly.

“ _I hate war._ _I hate the people behind the war, I'm not just talking about the rulers not._ _I'm talking about the people who profit from the war._ _The same war industry, which develops weapons, airplanes, bombs and battle tanks for both sides to use against each other._ _People who sit at a table, comfortable with air conditioning, juice, coffee, water and snacks at their leisure, using the troops on the field like chess pawns, whose best strategy wins, and that’s what really matters to them._ _The victory._ _They don't really care if a certain number of soldiers have died or survived._ _They don't care if one of these soldiers is physically or mentally well, after all, there are healthy ones to replace him.”_ He says, getting more and more furious. “ _I hate people who think they have the right to drop atomic bombs to destroy cities, who arrest people for being killed because they belong to a certain type of people, people who use religion to kill themselves, people who influence others to use drugs. and steal for even more drugs._ "

Yuuri stops talking and takes a deep breath.

“ _I hate war just as I hate violence._ _Any and all violence I hate._ _Whether through physical assault, abuse of authority, sexual abuse, rape, child abuse, animal abuse, bullying and homicide._ _I hate all kinds of violence that hurts the victims, makes them lose any kind and get fear, trauma._ _This is not fun.”_ He then tilts his face to the camera, looking coldly. “ _Would you find it funny if someone else did the same thing to you?_ _And with someone in your family?_ _Do you think it's worth being violent to other people even from your family?_ _Think about it well._ "

He then looks around the stands and stops at something, frowning.

“ _One of the things I hate the most are people who live pretending to others._ _Who use other people's names, including famous ones, to cause discord._ _You can't imagine how many and how many times I've received profile messages with Victor's name cursing and lying telling me that Victor is cheating on me or that I'm cheating on him, wanting me to break up with him._ _But they don't realize that it ends up hurting both of us._ ” Yuuri wipes a tear on his cheek, takes a deep breath and starts walking. “ _I also hate people who cheat on their husbands or wives._ _girlfriends or boyfriends._ _If something is missing or there are problems in the relationship, talk to your partner or seek help from a specialist._ _Do not try to seek relationships outside of dating or marriage as this will only bring you more trouble when it is discovered._ "

He then flashes a shy smile on his face.

“ _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ ” He says, but the recording still continues.

And then he stops walking and makes a pretty serious face.

“ _Anya Evgenova._ "

**...**

**Things I Hate** Likes: _143 thousands_ Dislikes: _27_ Views: _143 thousands_

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [145K Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_ **

Description:

Talking about things I hate, like war, violence and stupid people.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: _145,983_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Normal Entry**

**...**

 

"Hey Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

“Can I be your coach for next season?”

"Are you going to retire?"

"What do you think?"

“I think you could move to Hasetsu after talking to Coach Feltsman. And then, if he agrees, you can be my coach, Vitya. And I can help you with your programs too. What do you think?"

"I love that idea."

"At least that way, Coach Feltsman can finally train me properly without being harmed by the FFKK."

"Hey!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Referrences (ING):  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_House


	27. Twelfth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in Sochi, in the same event as in another alternate universe brought him pain, loneliness, regret, longing, doubts and especially Victor, hits Yuuri with painful memories, where they intertwined with his present, bringing back those feelings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sochi GPF. 
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

_Being back in Sochi, in the same event as in another alternate universe brought him pain, loneliness, regret, longing, doubts and especially Victor, hits Yuuri with painful_ _memories, where they intertwined with his present, bringing back those feelings to him._

Yuuri Katsuki spends the first night in the hotel room crying until finally falling asleep, alone. He can not bring his poodles because the hotel did not accept their presence, even with the documentation on time. Minako-sensei is in another room, resting and only tomorrow the other skaters will arrive. He cries but also laughs, as he remembers how Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian delinquent, came to talk to him in the bathroom after the free program.

Yuuri is third in the short program, behind Victor and Chris, who immediately realize that something was wrong with him. Something Cao Bin, Jean-Jacques Leroy and even Michele Crispino notice. Yuuri tries to isolate himself from everyone but fails when Victor and Minako-sensei come together to cheer him up. Yuuri reveals that he is anxious and misses Vicchan and Yurachan. To his great surprise, Victor leaves and returns minutes later carrying Yuuchan. the black stuffed poodle Yuuri sent to Victor a long time ago.

“You know, I got it from someone very special a long time ago, when I was having a hard time with my family. His name is Yuuchan. Isn't that cute?” Victor hands him the plush. “I can lend you him until the end of the event…”

Victor stops when Yuuri hugs him, crying.

"Thank you, Victor."

**…**

At the top of the podium is Victor Nikiforov from Russia. Second is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. And third is Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland. And then comes the day of the gala exhibitions.

 ** _“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Christophe Giacometti._** **_He will skate to Lady Gaga's[Born this Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV1FrqwZyKw%20). ”_**

**…**

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Yuuri Katsuki._** **_He will skate to Stammi Vicino… ”_**

Victor widens his eyes when he sees Yuuri's outfit. He looks like a fairytale prince, and the bluish tones give his pale skin a special highlight.

“Victor.” Yuuri says, before getting on the ice. "This program is for you."

 ** _“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Victor Nikiforov._** **_He will skate to the music[beautiful ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAfyFTzZDMM)from Christina Aguilera. ”_**

After Victor's show, Yuuri grabs him by the clothes and kisses him right there. Something that is captured by many cameras and cell phones.

…

**~ x ~**

"Hey Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

“The lyrics of this song, Stammi Vicino, what does it mean?”

“Ahh. Of course you have to figure it out for yourself, Vitya. ”

“How terrible! My own boyfriend refusing to help me. ”

"You are going to survive."

**…**

At the banquet, initially everything seemed normal. The 3 senior category medalists celebrated with the junior category medalists, who were respectively Yuri Plisetsky from Russia, Guang-Hong Ji from China Phichit Chulanont from Thailand. Cao Bin announces retirement, saying he is eyeing the future Chinese star who will soon go to the Senior category. In addition, certain photos that appeared on Phichit Chulanont's Instagram suggest that there was a dance challenge involving Katsuki and other skaters, including a pole…

**…**

"Hey Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

“Can I be your coach for next season?”

"Are you going to retire?"

"What do you think?"

“I think you could move to Hasetsu after talking to Coach Feltsman. And then, if he agrees, you can be my coach, Vitya. And I can help you with your programs too. What do you think?"

"I love that idea."

"At least that way, Coach Feltsman can finally train me properly without being harmed by the FFKK."

"Hey!''

**~ x ~**

_"Barcelona."_

"I know.''

_"Your time is ending."_

"I know."

**~ x ~**

**From:** katsuki-yuri@gmail.com

 **To:** kuro.butterfly19@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Please help me.

**…**

_Hello,_

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I'm here because I really need your help._ _There are few people I can trust this important task, and even though I don't know you personally, I believe you are the perfect person to help me._

 _I have several diaries in my possession since I was little so far, and I would like to entrust them to you to create a book with my story._ _I'll take care of all the details and pay you for it as long as the proceeds from the sale of the book are distributed to charities around the world._

 _The reason I chose you for this is because I read the poetry you sent to my 4 Life Project and was very impressed._ _Also, I am planning to travel to Rio de Janeiro soon and wish I could get to know you better and explain to you in more detail about my order._

_Thank you very much for your attention and Merry Christmas._

_Yuuri Katsuki_

**~ x ~**

**From:** kuro.butterfly19@gmail.com

 **To:** katsuki-yuri@gmail.com

 **Subject:** RE: Please help me.

**…**

_I would never have imagined receiving an email from you, Mr._ _Katsuki_

 _Regarding your request, I am not a famous writer._ _All my original stories stay in my notebooks, and the few I post on the internet are rarely visited._ _Also, I don't have much confidence in my writing due to traumas involving my family, which I left behind recently._

 _I would very much like to meet you and discuss this further._ _Send me details about your trip when you can._

_Merry Christmas to you too and Congratulations for the GPF silver medal._

_Hugs,_

_Tatiana - Kunogi Haruyuki._

**~ x ~**

**katsukiyuuri:**

**_[4CC - Exhibitions: Yuuri Katsuki -[You Raise Me Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcE0nAzKjD4) \- Lena Park]_ **

Program dedicated to my family, friends, fans and especially to my boyfriend, Victor. _#4LP_

**...**

Yuuri arrives in St. Petersburg after the 4 Continents Championship where he won another gold medal. To avoid fans and the press, he embarks disguised as a woman, buying staff silence with autographs and photos before boarding. And then came the World Championship, which takes place in London, a city in Ontario, Canada. In this event, Yuuri won with a margin of 4 points over Victor, who was in second place.

**…**

**katsukiyuuri:**

**_[Worlds- Exhibition: Yuuri Katsuki -_ ** [ _**You Can Do It (If You Really Try)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT1p9lo9QUw) **_\- John Loeffler]_ **

_Program dedicated to everyone who need to listen to these words #4LP_

**~ x ~**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@katsukiyuuriofficial_ \- 15 minutes ago

I would like to thank _**#theskatingmusicguy**_ _[ http://www.theskatingmusicguy.com ](https://translate.googleusercontent.com/translate_c?act=url&depth=1&hl=pt-BR&ie=UTF8&prev=_t&rurl=translate.google.com.br&sl=pt-BR&sp=nmt4&tl=en&u=http://www.theskatingmusicguy.com/&xid=25657,15700023,15700043,15700186,15700190,15700256,15700259,15700262,15700265,15700271,15700280,15700283&usg=ALkJrhiR-ENcOc2bmSZWHE_8WmKFMf2-AA) _ for always being available and helping us with our songs.

**~ x ~**

Victor arrives in Hasetsu at the end of April and Yuuri is surprised because it is exactly the same day as his arrival in that alternate universe except a year earlier. And as expected, a truck deposits several boxes and employees put everything inside the inn.

Yuuri soon realizes that Victor doesn't want to deal with them, and pulls him by the ear, making him scream.

“If you think I'll leave these things for my family to fix, you can forget it.” Yuuri says, making him freeze. "Also, the faster you do it, the faster you can sleep with me."

“ _Da!!_ Victor exclaims, his face flushed and immediately going to pack his things.

“I don't know what I said to him, but good work.” Mari, who watched the whole scene, walks away after saying that.

Yuuri just rolls her eyes and lets out a long breath, congratulating herself for speaking Russian with Victor.

**…**

"Dorogoy?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to be your coach."

“You can start by being yourself. Then we can work together with choreography. Could I create a choreography for your short program and could you create it for me? ”

“I love this idea!!”

"Hey Vitya."

"Hmm?"

“Next week, I promised to meet a friend. Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Rio de Janeiro."

"Rio de Janeiro? In Brazil?"

"'Yes."

"Wow!! Yes, I want!"

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

_250,967 subscribers_

**Videos:**

[Rio de Janeiro - Brazil] [Rape and Suicide] [Anime I Like - Part 3] [4LP: You Can Do It] [London, Ontario - Canada] [Manga I Like - Part 3] [4LP: You Make Me Better ] [Games I Like - Part 3] [Osaka - Japan] [4LP Request Songs] [4LP: Stay with Me] [4LP: Love You] [4LP: I Am] [Sochi - Russia] [Fanarts and Fanfictions] [Miyagi - Japan] [Things I Hate] [4LP: Love Myself] [Nice - France] [4LP: Dream] [Children on Ice: Brazil, Mexico, Australia and Russia] [Games I Like - Part 2] [4LP : You Can Do It] [Quebec - Canada] [Introducing Pomvik, New Sanrio Mascot] [4LP: Alive] [Pride House] [Moscow - Russia] [4LP: Songs For Japan] [Earthquake and Tsunami in Japan] [Taipei - China ] [Manga I Like - Part 2] [Reply to Russian Newspapers] [4LP: Playing For Change] [Pochayuu] [Ballet - Intermediate] [Tango - Basic] [Beijing - China] [Japanese Foods] [Turin - Italy 2 ] [Learning to play the piano] [Games I like - Part 1] [4 LP: The Way You Are] [Learning Pole Dance] [Vancouver - Canada] [4LP: Love] [Anime I Like - Part 2] [Boyfriend Cosplay] [4LP: Be There For Someone] [Tokyo - Japan] [Children on Ice: Europe, Australia and Canada] [Manga I Like - Part 1] [4LP: Loneliness] [Interview with Morooka-san] [4LP: Tribute to Michael Jackson] [New Partnerships for Children on Ice - Sanrio, ISU, European Federations, Nike, and Government of Canada] [Breakdancing - Basic] [4LP: Becoming an Adult] [Homophobic Comments on My Videos] [Bullying] [Bands I Like - Part 1] [Choreography] [Japanese Culture: theater] [Ballet - Basic] [Mental Illness] [Anime I Like - Part 1] [Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [4LP: Self Confidence] [Project 4Life] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with Your Dogs ] [Goyang - South Korea] [Children on Ice] [Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [I'm gay, so what?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure skating - basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun Life Journal]

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Extra Entry - Celestino Cialdini**

**...**

 

Two knocks on Celestino's office door take him away from the official papers that belonged to Phichit and he freezes when he sees Yuuri standing there, looking at him seriously.

"Can we talk, Coach?" He asks coldly.

"Yes." Celestino says, taking a deep breath. "Sit down Yuuri."

Yuuri obeys silently, sitting in the chair and getting face to face with the coach.

"As you may be aware, I am soon graduating from university and with that, my student visa will soon expire. I have decided I do not intend to renew it." Yuuri says and Celestino nods.

"Then you will return to Japan." He concludes.

"Yes, and I have already decided that Minako-sensei will be my coach in competitions." Now this takes him by surprise.

_This means that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Sochi GPF: Obviously the event would cause a very strong shock on Yuuri. And who would believe Victor still carries Yuuchan, the black stuffed poodle 
> 
> 2 - Remembering that in real life timeline we have a season and Olympics between GPF Sochi and GPF Barcelona. 
> 
> 3 - The email used is mine and Tatiana is my real name. Feel free to say hello to me with it.


	28. Extra Entry 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an early age, Celestino always wanted to be someone famous. He has worked hard to be an ice skater who brings pride to Italy, just as Yakov Feltsman is one of the proud ones of the Soviet Union.  
> As a child, he discovered that his family moved to the United States as soon as they learned that Italy was entering World War II as Germany’s ally. The Cialdini family was poor and barely spoke English, but they fought hard to survive. Celestino became a figure skater as a teenager and was one of the best skaters in the Junior category. But as he moved into the senior category, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The extra entries will end here. But there will be two bonus chapters, one with Victor and one with real people that were cited in this fic. We also have two more normal entries and two Youtube entries. Get ready, as we are nearing the end of this story.
> 
> \- Also, If you follow my twitter, I made two annoucements there yesterday: One is that I finished the last chapter of his fic, and the other is that because of it, I will update this on saturdays, as normal, and on 24th and 25th too, so I will end it on Saturday, the 28th.
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Celestino Cialdini**

From an early age, Celestino always wanted to be someone famous. He has worked hard to be an ice skater who brings pride to Italy, just as Yakov Feltsman is one of the proud ones of the Soviet Union.

As a child, he discovered that his family moved to the United States as soon as they learned that Italy was entering World War II as Germany’s ally. The Cialdini family was poor and barely spoke English, but they fought hard to survive. Celestino became a figure skater as a teenager and was one of the best skaters in the Junior category. But as he moved into the senior category, everything changed.

Celestino competed with very talented skaters, Russian, American, Canadian, European skaters. A baby compared to them. And that kind of freaked him out. For the only medals he ever won in official championships were bronze. Gold medals, only in the Italian national championships.Disappointed and hopeless, he retires from the sport, and decides to become a coach. And after much effort, he opens his ice ring in Detroit, and then hires someone to help him with choreography.

_Satsuki Muramoto._

Satsuki is a talented dancer, and a polite and kind person. She is the one who tells you about Yuuri Katsuki, a talented boy who continues to shine and surprise even more in the Junior category. Celestino, who had heard the boy's name before, now observes the boy skating a free program that was composed and choreographed by himself…

_Wait, what?_

"He created the choreography and composed his own music?" He asks, surprised. "This is amazing!"

That's how Celestino Cialdini decided he wants to have Yuuri Katsuki as a student, and that he could be the key to his fame.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki is different from what he expected from a four-time Grand Prix Final and Junior World Championship. The Japanese teenager is shy, polite and kind, and Celestino takes a deep breath, relieved by it. With Yuuri's talent, he could go far, but there is a big problem. Veteran skaters like Victor Nikiforov.

Celestino would never have imagined that Satsuki would not only reject Yuuri’s ways to create his own choreography, but also to complete ignore the teenager. Yuuri told him that he doesn't think Muramoto is suitable for choreographing programs for someone she barely knows. Celestino realizes that he is right at this point. Especially when Yuuri announces that he is starting to attend different dance classes in addition to college and ice arena training.

_Break Dancing, Tango, Flamenco, Belly Dance, Pole Dancing…_

_And he can do that while scoring high in university and winning medals at senior events._ _This boy really is a monster._

And then, unfortunately, comes Beijing.

Celestino didn't want to say all that to Yuuri, but he got carried away by the stress of the event, something that the skater himself doesn't seem to feel, and the fact that Yuuri insists on learning new jumps again. Yuuri quickly learned to do the Toe-Loop and Salchow Quads, and only recently did Victor Nikiforov did the Quad Flip perfectly. The same is true about Quads Lutz and Loop. And that scares him, because unfortunately the technical part is the one that prevails in the official notes. He is afraid that the past will be repeated again and this could end up frustrating Yuuri, especially with this story of romance between him and Nikiforov.

Celestino believes Yuuri's constant urge to learn new jumps is Nikiforov's fault and is shocked when he realizes that his words hurt Yuuri greatly. What's worse is that several other people have seen it all, and they are clearly displeased with the way he talked.

And then Yuuri starts skating and Celestino realizes he's angry. _No._ Yuuri Katsuki is furious and shocks everyone when he runs a program with 5 perfectly performed Quads. Quads he never thought Yuuri could perform to perfection.

And from Nikiforov's shocked face, he didn't even know it himself.

**~ x ~**

Celestino thanks the heavens for the joyful presence of his new student, the Thai Phichit Chulanont. In addition, Muramoto and Yuuri mysteriously made up and constantly talk in Japanese.

Except the same cannot be said between the two. Yuuri does not avoid Celestino, but also no longer accepts to listen to him, starting to train alone.

**~ x ~**

Two knocks on Celestino's office door take him away from the official papers that belonged to Phichit and he freezes when he sees Yuuri standing there, looking at him seriously.

"Can we talk, Coach?" He asks coldly.

"Yes." Celestino says, taking a deep breath. "Sit down Yuuri."

Yuuri obeys silently, sitting in the chair and getting face to face with the coach.

"As you may be aware, I am soon graduating from university and with that, my student visa will soon expire. I have decided I do not intend to renew it." Yuuri says and Celestino nods.

"Then you will return to Japan." He concludes.

"Yes, and I have already decided that Minako-sensei will be my coach in competitions." Now this takes him by surprise.

_This means that…_

"Yes." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously. "After this season, I would like to terminate my contract with you."

"But, Yuuri…" Celestino begins to say, but stops when Yuuri raises his hand to him.

"I can no longer be with a coach who doesn't believe I can evolve more and more." Celestino widens his eyes, not expecting that from him. "A coach should not only focus on teaching and trying to comfort a student who did not do well in a competition. He must believe that his student is able to do his best, support him whenever he needs it and especially needs help. the student constantly evolving. That's what I did on my own."

Celestine realizes that he is telling the truth. That was what his skating was missing.

_Evolution._

He remembers his former coach, and remembers every time they were in competition. The way he tried to teach him different things, but he didn’t listen. Was he so blind, using himself as a model to teach his own students, and with that ended up not seeing that him and they are totally different. That they need to keep evolving.

"Oh my God." He says, putting his hand over his mouth and widening his eyes.

Yuuri Katsuki, who so far looks at him seriously, gives a slight smile.

"Apparently you finally realized what I meant in Beijing." He comments, rising from his chair. "It was a great pleasure to be able to train here, Coach."

"No, Yuuri. I'm the one who had the great pleasure of having you as a student, even at the way we split up." Celestino gets up and, to Yuuri's surprise, bows to him. "Sorry about the way I treated you. I'm sure your next coach will be much better than me."

"It's okay, Coach. Thank you so much for everything." Yuuri bows back to him and walks away, approaching the office door and stopping, looking at his old coach with a smile on his face. "And yes, I believe Victor will be an excellent coach for me."

And then he leaves the room, leaving Celestino there, shocked.

_Victor?_

He sits in the chair and suddenly begins to laugh. After all, he's right. Victor could be a better coach for Yuuri.

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Youtube Entry**

**...**

 

The video begins with Yuuri sitting on a couch with a cold stare. He is arms crossed and is not looking at the camera.

" _ Welcome to another video from my channel. _ " he says coldly. " _ This video is a continuation of the video where I say things that I hate, although I decided to differentiate from the videos I divided into parts. In this one, I will talk about another two more subjects that I hate when happens, but they do deserve attention. for the sheer number of occurrences that happen in the world. I'm talking about rape and suicide. _ "

He takes a deep breath and finally looks coldly at the camera.

“ _ Do you happen to know how many people are raped every year in your neighborhood? In your city? In your state? In your country? In the world? _ ” He asks, getting more and more curious. " _ What about suicide? Huh ?! _ "


	29. Youtube Entries 17, 18 & 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video begins with Yuuri and Victor side by side, laughing together as the Russian skater tickles her boyfriend's sides.  
> "Welcome to Yuuri’s Youtube channel." Victor says, pleased to see Yuuri still laughing. "Today Yuuri and I are going to talk about fan work, especially Fanarts and Fanfics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- Also, If you follow my twitter, I made two annoucements there : One is that I finished the last chapter of his fic, and the other is that because of it, I will update this on 24th and 25th, and I will end it on Saturday, the 28th. Because of the double Update on christmans, I'm posting here not one but TWO spoilers for them.
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

The video begins with Yuuri and Victor side by side, laughing together as the Russian skater tickles her boyfriend's sides.

" _Welcome to Yuuri’s Youtube channel._ " Victor says, pleased to see Yuuri still laughing. " _Today Yuuri and I are going to talk about fan work, especially Fanarts and Fanfics._ "

" _Fanfics are created stories inspired by other works, such as anime, manga, games, books, and movies. Fanarts are the same, involving drawings instead._ " Yuuri says, after calming down. " _Stuff created by_ _normal people who like a particular work and want to give a new ending or a new direction to the characters or create a new direction for the story._ "

" _Even famous people don't escape. Isn't it, Dorogoy?_ " Victor asks, smiling. " _There are even a lot about us on the Internet. Even though I have been writing stories inspired by both of us._ "

" _Hmm. I read your stories on AO3 and found them cute._ " Yuuri says, looking at a blushing Victor seriously and then looking back at the camera. “ _Here are some terms, which are curiously some in Japanese, which are used for fan-created works: Doujinshi is the term used for independent magazines in Japan produced by fans of these series, similar to western’s fanzine. The term derives from doujin or group. literary, which was the traditional form of production, and shi, which means magazine or distribution. Crossover is the term used for works in which different works mix._ "

“ _Like an encounter between Naruto and Harry Potter.”_ Victor suggests, with a heart-shaped smile on his face.

“ _Exactly._ _Vitya_ ” Yuuri said, nodding. “ ‘ _OOC_ ’’ _or_ _‘’Out of Character’, is used when a character's personality or behavior is inconsistent and different than expected, according to the original work._ _We also have the Alternative Universe, also called AU,_ _when the work takes place in a different world from the one created by the original author of the series, but using the characters already existing in the story, most of the time trying not to alter the physical and psychological characteristics of the characters._ _Other terms are the most commonly used genres, which are Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Romance, Drama, Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai…”_

" _Thanks so much for watching the video._ " Victor says, interrupting Yuuri, who pouted at him before being kissed.

The video ends with both of them waving at the camera.

**…**

**Fanarts and Fanfictions** Likes: _25 Thousand_ Dislikes: _62_ Views: _25 Thousand_

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [290,000 Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_**

Description:

Talking about fan-created arts and stories.

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Reviews: _8,759_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri and Victor, both wearing t-shirts with the 4Life Project emblem. They are sitting in a large room already familiar to former Yuuri Channel followers. The Yuutopia room, home of the Katsuki family.

" _Hello everyone. Welcome to another new video from my channel, 'Yuu-kun's Life Journal'_ " Yuuri says, smiling at the camera. " _The reason I'm posting this video is to ask you to leave in the comments suggestions for songs, dances and poetry related to 4Life project themes._ "

" _In addition, I am proud to announce that the project has reached the total number of 100,000 participants in this huge creative stream for humanity. In addition to thousands of messages and on the project's social networks thanking them for giving them a reason, an incentive and the strength to survive the hardships of life._ " Victor says, looking at Yuuri proudly. " _And all thanks to my Yuuri, who took the first step towards bringing this project to today's level._ "

" _As I've said many times before, Project 4Life is designed to be a support for people who feel lonely, abandoned and ignored around the world. People looking for a way to escape their harsh reality by using drugs, drinking, killing…”_ Yuuri says, serious. " _Of course we are not able to reach everyone, we cannot always save all lives. Because reality today is not easy._ "

 _"Yes, and people like us who are athletes from a young age are an example of that. We, who are gay, who are different._ " Victor says, holding Yuuri's hand tightly.

" _So help us._ " Yuuri said, looking at Victor with a sad smile on his face for a while, before looking back at the camera. " _Help us further improve the project. Make a difference._ "

" _No problem if it's something you do. Share it with us and help us further improve the Project._ " Victor says, and Yuuri nods.

" _After all, 4Life Project is not just mine, but everyone's._ " Yuuri says, tilting his face. " _Thank you so much for listening to me and until the next video._ "

And the video ends with both of them smiling and looking at each other.

**…**

**4LP Request Song’s** Likes: _195 Thousand_ Dislikes: _163_ Views: _197 Thousand_

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [290,000 Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_**

Description:

Help us by recommending songs...

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Reviews: _198,459_

**~ x ~**

The video begins with Yuuri sitting on a couch with a cold stare. He is arms crossed and is not looking at the camera.

" _Welcome to another video from my channel._ " he says coldly. " _This video is a continuation of the video where I say things that I hate, although I decided to differentiate from the videos I divided into parts. In this one, I will talk about another two more subjects that I hate when happens, but they do deserve attention. for the sheer number of occurrences that happen in the world. I'm talking about rape and suicide._ "

He takes a deep breath and finally looks coldly at the camera.

“ _Do you happen to know how many people are raped every year in your neighborhood? In your city? In your state? In your country? In the world?_ ” He asks, getting more and more curious. " _What about suicide? Huh ?!_ "

He gets up from the couch and starts pacing. The sound of his footsteps echo in the video, which shows how angry he is.

" _There's a reason I'm making this video, and it's because I discovered that a classmate from my old university in Detroit was raped at a party by several men and was so traumatized that she couldn't stand it and threw herself off the hospital roof. She's dead._ " Yuuri stops walking and looks at the camera, furious. " _But the worst is not quite that. The perpetrators were discovered thanks to the exams collected from her, but because they are the sons of wealthy and influential people, they paid to be cleared of charges and are free right now, certainly looking for their next victim._ "

He sits back on the couch and begins to shed tears, which insist on falling even though he wipes his face with his fingers.

" _Now I ask you: is that fair? I must simply accept that animals ... no, wait. Animals are not capable of such thing. Monsters. I must simply accept that monsters roam the streets freely and when shit happens, they use the money and influence to get away with it like nothing happened? This is violence and I said in a previous video that I hate violence!!_ " He exclaims, getting more and more furious. " _And then here comes an idiot son of a bitch who claims he was her friend to say she's a coward for choosing to take her own life. Of course I took care of him, and said something I repeat here and now. Suicide is no sign of cowardice, but of despair. People kill themselves every goddamn day because they are desperate. They are people who are ignored, abandoned, bullied, traumatized, tired and trapped. That's not cowardice. They end like that because of the cowardice of the ones who forces the person to do that kind of thing: classmates, business, family, friends, bullies, blackmailers ... and he, who claims to be her friend but never thought of trying to help her. I couldn't because I wasn't Detroit. And I'll carry this guilty until the end._ "

He then gets up from the couch and walks away, and the video ends.

**…**

**Rape and Suicide** Likes: _280 Thousand_ Dislikes: _1,163_ Views: _295 Thousand_

 _Yuu-kun's Life Journal_ [290,000 Subscribers] - **_[Subscribe]_**

Description:

In memory of my dear colleague ...

Twitter: _@katsukiyuuriofficial_

Facebook: _Yuuri Katsuki_

Reviews: _8,759_

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Nomal Entry**

**...**

_"Barcelona."_

"Enough. I can't take it anymore."

_"Exhibitions."_

"I see. This is the last time I will ever see you in dreams. The next time..."

_"Your time is ending."_

"I don’t want to die."

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter Spoiler - Special Extra Entry**

**...**

Victor still remembers the first time he and Yuuri had sex, the night he turned 22 and after cutting his hair. He remembers when Yuuri laid him on the bed first, before walking away and taking something from his bag. A box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

"Since it's your first time, I'll teach you how sex happens between two men." He says, kneeling on the bed and pulling a condom out of the box.

"But it's not yours either?" Victor asks, not understanding what he meant.

_Did Yuuri have sex with anyone besides him?_

"Ah, it's true." Yuuri responds with a shrug. "I'm talking about the porn videos I've watched."

"Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, horrified at what he hears, but Yuuri just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Reference (pT):  
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfic 
> 
> 2- About such classmate. Yuuri in the canonical universe didn't seem to care much about other people when he was in Detroit. Also, there's the drama that was going on in his own life. But now things are different. 
> 
> 3- The last Youtube Input will be within the Last Normal and Extra Entry. Before it, there will be one more Normal Entry and One Extra Special Entry with Victor, that will be here on Christmans.


	30. Thirteenth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri Katsuki, how can you keep a project as large as Children on Ice?"
> 
> "Technically, Oprah, I don't keep the project. Of course there are donations, sponsorships and volunteers to help me keep Children On Ice up." Yuuri says, sitting in the armchair next to the presenter.
> 
> "But I still don't think I'm telling the whole truth." She says with a strange smile on her face.
> 
> "Well… I could say that I'm rich, which is not a lie, but that I don't get money just for the figure skater awards and my sponsors." Yuuri says, smiling broadly. "In fact, a good part of my fortune comes from stocks belonging to companies such as Facebook, Google, Disney, Netflix, Sony, Twitter, PlayAsia, Uber, Banks around the world, Crunchyroll, Funimation, and several others."
> 
> "What? I don't believe it!! Their stocks should be very expensive these days!!!" Oprah exclaims, shocked by what she hears.
> 
> "These days, yes." Yuuri says, laughing. "Not 10 years ago, for example."
> 
> "10 years…!!!" She exclaims. "But you were just a boy?!!"
> 
> Yuuri shrugs at her, deciding to not going into further detail with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- About the dates, this is what happens: YOI timeline is a mess.  
> 1st - It says that GPF in Barcelona (2014 in Real Life Timeline) is the next year after Sochi (2012 in Real Life Timeline). They simply skipped a whole year of events.  
> 2nd - The anime Says Victor competes at Worlds in Tokyo, wich is wrong. Worlds is in Quebec in 2013 (after Sochi) and Saitama in 2014.  
> So, Yuuri's age at GPF in Barcelona should be 25 years old, not 24. That also mean he will be 26-27 in 2016, year the anime was released
> 
> \- Also, If you follow my twitter, I made two annoucements there : One is that I finished the last chapter of his fic, and the other is that because of it, I will update this todaay and tomorrow, and I will end it on Saturday, the 28th. Tomorrow''s chapter contains the final Chapter''ss spoiler. 
> 
> \- Merry Christmans!!!!!
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**24 Years Old. (2013 - 2014)**

The Grand Prix final this year is held in Fukuoka, and that means a lot to Yuuri. After all Fukuoka is very close to Hasetsu and Yuuri decides to invite skaters and coaches to spend a few days at his family's inn, to rest and also get ready for Onsen on Ice, organized by Victor to honor Hasetsu and the city's hero Yuuri. But speaking of the event, Yuuri wins again, with the new short program record.

**...**

" **_Ladies and gentlemen, applaud the Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist Yuuri Katsuki. The skater goes skater to the sound of '[Nothing Helps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9tWFGUIh4%20)' by One Ok Rock, honoring his family, friends, boyfriend and all who have supported you so far._ **"

**…**

_"Barcelona."_

"Enough. I can't take it anymore."

_"Exhibitions."_

"I see. This is the last time I will ever see you in dreams. The next time..."

_"Your time is ending."_

"I don’t want to die."

**~ x ~**

When it was announced that Yuuri Katsuki received a special Nobel Peace Prize for the repercussions of his projects in the world, the world keeps talking about it. And then, while not really being qualified for it, Yuuri did receive the award and smile upon receiving the microphone, where he should speak about it.

"Holy shit, I won a Nobel Prize." That's the first thing he says, wide-eyed, making the audience laugh. "I'd like to thank my family, my friends, Victor my boyfriend, my fans and all the volunteers from the projects all over the world for all the support."

And when everyone thinks his speech was over, they were shocked when he smiles and goes on talking.

"I would like to inform you that all of the prize money will be donated to my Children On Ice!! project, and that I am very happy to hear that my efforts have been acknowledged, although I am so far outraged that I am doing something that should be an obligation of governments around the world. It is disappointing to see countries caring more about engaging in wars while their own people suffer from health, education, and security problems. Why doesn't anyone realize that the thousands and thousands invested in the war industry could be used for much more important things? Because no one realizes that there is no one really victorious in a war where your son, grandson, father, uncle, nephew, friend can end up dying for a government that only cares about overcoming the enemy. While many die in the name of patriotism, others sit in comfortable chairs, manipulating chess pawns as they please." He stops smiling, looking coldly at everyone present. "It's frustrating to know that I, a dime-a-dozen japanese ice skater, had the attitude of doing something around the world that should be the obligation of the people in government. It's disappointing to know which countries will go into crisis because they haven't thought of themselves, their people. But we stupid are, right? Enough to enjoy wars, violence and all the bad things that it brings out. I keep wondering if it's really worth fighting for a better world. But then, I always see the videos that project volunteers make, about kids and adults crying and thanking me for helping them to be able to study, to have food, to have jobs, to have a school and a hospital, and I realize that's what really matters. At least this way I'm sure that when I die, I I will be proud to know that I made a difference. I care. Now I want to ask each of you who are watching me here and on my channel. Do you care too? "

And wiping his face from the tears that were beginning to flow, he returns the microphone, bends to everyone present and leaves the stage.

**…**

"Yuuri Katsuki, how can you keep a project as large as Children on Ice?"

"Technically, Oprah, I don't keep the project. Of course there are donations, sponsorships and volunteers to help me keep Children On Ice up." Yuuri says, sitting in the armchair next to the presenter.

"But I still don't think I'm telling the whole truth." She says with a strange smile on her face.

"Well… I could say that I'm rich, which is not a lie, but that I don't get money just for the figure skater awards and my sponsors." Yuuri says, smiling broadly. "In fact, a good part of my fortune comes from stocks belonging to companies such as Facebook, Google, Disney, Netflix, Sony, Twitter, PlayAsia, Uber, Banks around the world, Crunchyroll, Funimation, and several others."

"What? I don't believe it!! Their stocks should be very expensive these days!!!" Oprah exclaims, shocked by what she hears.

"These days, yes." Yuuri says, laughing. "Not 10 years ago, for example."

"10 years…!!!" She exclaims. "But you were just a boy?!!"

Yuuri shrugs at her, deciding to not going into further detail with it.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri?" Victor asks as he arrives at Minako's ballet studio and meets him with the lights closed except for one in the middle, illuminating a metal pipe that is reflected by the mirrors on the wall.

"I remember someone saying they wanted to see me doing a Pole Dancing choreography for a certain [Suga Shikao song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFrZsEwJOCY%20) years ago." Yuuri says, and Victor chokes on his own breath to see Yuuri approaching there wearing booty shorts and… his official white and red jacket open, showing his chest full of kiss marks.

_Der’mo…_

"And since this someone is having a birthday today, he deserves to have the wish fulfilled, doesn't he?" With a wink, Yuuri begins to roll her hip as the beats of Ijimete Mitai music begin to echo through the studio.

Of course no one comments when Victor stumbles into Onsen, messy clothes and hair and a flushed face next to Yuuri, who smiles normally at Minako, the Nishigori family and his family.

_But they do know what happened…_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wins the National Championship and the Four Continents Championship, which took place in Taipei City, Taiwan. Then the Winter Olympics arrives and Yuuri finds himself back in Sochi, where he performs a perfect Quad Axel in the middle of the free program. where he wins the individual category and Russia wins the team event. Yuuri finds himself back in Japan, where the World Championship takes place in Saitama. Yuuri wins the championship too, and prepares for next season.

 _His programs?_ _Eros and Yuri on Ice, obviously._

But he didn't expect Yuri to ask _**him**_ to choreograph his first short program in the senior category and Victor to decide to retire from the sport to focus on being Yuuri's coach.

**…**

**_[4CC - Yuuri Katsuki -[I Believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICr_bzDR97M%20) Exhibition Program by Blessid Union of Souls]_ **

_#4LP_ The world needs love, not guns.

**…**

**_[World Championship - Yuuri Katsuki Exhibition Program -[Amazing Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVDms6lMpbg%20) by Eric Martin]_ **

_#4LP_ for everyone who is feeling alone.

**…**

**_[Sochi Olympics - Yuuri Katsuki Screening Program -[You'll be in my Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0ZHlp6atUQ%20) by Phil Collins]_ **

_#4LP_ For that special person.

**~ x ~**

On the eve of the Onsen On Ice event, Yuuri decides to tease Victor. Of course he wakes up with a sentence written on his back and Victor is missing, but he's not really worried. 

**…**

_"O-ver-co-me-Chi-ho-ko…"_

**…**

A little late because of some idiot Russian skater, Onsen on Ice happens and one of the shows is Suga Shikao's [Gogo no Parade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzPfu2VnKXw%20), where skaters imitate the choreography of the music PV for their amusement, the audience and the audience. audience that is watching live.

**…**

"Very well." Yuuri says in Ice Castle with Victor and Yuri. "Yura, this is the choreography for your short program. Pay attention well."

And he goes into the ice, where he starts skating to the sound of On Love: Agape. Something that delights both Victor and Yuri.

"What about your short program, Yuuri?" Victor asks, pouting at not knowing how to be a coach for him anymore.

"My short program is a secret, but I want you to believe something, it's totally inspired by…

_“Katsudon!!”_

"... you, Vitya." Yuuri says, giving him a wink and laughing at his shocked expression. "By the way, I'd like to wear one of your old clothes, if that's not a problem. Besides, I want you to give one to Yura too. He'll need it."

"Oooh." Victor just says, his face flushed and beside him, Yuri lets out a long breath.

**~ x ~**

One of the things no one expected at that E3 edition is to see Yuuri Katsuki appearing on the Sony dashboard, wearing a 4LP t-shirt inside his official jacket and with a microphone in his hands.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to another live for my YouTube channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal." he says, laughing as he hears shouts from some people who recognize him. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki and no, I don't work with video games. But I'm here to bring a special announcement involving my real work, which is figure skating."

Screams echo through the audience, and Yuuri takes a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the exclusive PS3 and PS4 game entirely focused on figure skating, where you can choose between 16 male characters and 16 female characters to compete alone or in pairs with the computer or a friend." He says, bowing to them and walking away as the game trailer goes on the big screen, where in the end, the game name and release date appear.

Yuuri returns, a broad smile on his face.

"I am also pleased to report that the money raised from the sale of the game will be donated to the Children On Ice !! project, which is now benefiting public schools with teaching materials, food and maintaining the school environment." He says with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me and my projects. And to those watching this video on my channel, thank you very much."

**~ x ~**

"Sorry for the delay, Sayo Yamamoto-san, Kubo Mitsurou-sensei." Yuuri says, approaching the table of a small restaurant, where the two women talk to each other.

One of them, tall and slender, with dark hair tied in a bun and dark glasses and the other is short, chubby and is holding the notebook Yuuri had sent to her earlier.

"Katsuki Yuuri." Yamamoto-san says, getting up and bending to him, something Kubo-sensei does too. "I would like to say that I am very surprised to hear that you are trying to help us create an anime about figure skating."

"I'm just looking forward to fulfilling a lifelong dream of mine. And with the game developed by Sony, it's going to be amazing for the world of figure skating." Yuuri says, bending over to them and sitting down, facing Yamamoto-san.

"I read the notebook you sent Kubo-sensei, and I really enjoyed what I read. I would like to say that we already have a good portion of the script for each episode ready." Kubo-sensei says, showing him a role with the number of episodes and subjects to be covered.

Yuuri smiles and returns the paper to her, nodding.

"Now, are you sure we can use your music and your choreography?" Yamamoto-san asks, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. So much for Stammi Vicino, that I want it to be Victor's, so much with my shows this season, that I'll be sending the audios and videos soon." Yuuri responds, extending a statement determining just that.

"Very well. I promise you that we will work hard to make this project a magnificent anime." Yamamoto-san says, and he smiles at her. "But… why is it so important to you that this anime be done?"

"Because it shows who I really am." Yuuri responds to her, a smile on her face.

Yamamoto-san and Kubo-sensei look at each other, as if to question what he means, but hesitate.

"Yuri !! on Ice. I can't wait to start working on it." Yamamoto-san puts back everything in her bag, thus ending their brief meeting.

"Please." He asks, bowing again as they leave the restaurant. "Please…"

**…**

_Please, at least let the anime Yuuri have a future beyond Barcelona._ _While I…_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri's presence at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Regional Championships surprise everyone, who would never expect him not only to cheer on the contestants but to take selfies with them after the event. When asked about Victor, Yuuri responds smiling that he is grounded in his family Onsen.

_“How can someone who cannot motivate others motivate themselves?”_

**…**

The China Cup comes for Yuuri, Phichit and Celestino. And many are surprised when the Thai skater wins the gold medal using songs from his favorite movies. And thee, Yuuri receives the silver medal.

_“If you mess up this free skate and lose the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.”_

**…**

At the Rostelecom Cup, even though Yuuri has asked Mari to keep an eye on the dogs, Makkachin ends up choking on dumplings and Yuuri, even though he knows she'll be fine, asks Victor to come back to Japan early and stay with her. He wins bronze medal, and becomes the sixth participant of the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.

_"It's almost like a marriage proposal."_

_"I wish you would never retire."_

A pity this will not happen.

And yet, he has to work hard. Because Barcelona will be where everything will finally come to an end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Details about Chihoko and the result of Pole Dancing in the next chapter, as we will have Victor's EE again!


	31. Extra Special Entry - EDITED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the things Victor realizes is that even smiling, Yuuri gets a wistful, lost look every time his birthday passes. He had heard that Mari had heard him crying in Victor's room when he was still training for competitions the year before. Yuuri returns to normal while patina, dancing or busy with something, but it's there.
> 
> He should have ignored the times Yuuri replied that he was fine with a sad, forced smile on his face. He should.
> 
> He should have insisted when Yuuri practiced with him the screening program for the Final. Duetto's version of the song 'Stammi Vicino', tears streamed down his face when Yuuri thought he wouldn't notice. He should.
> 
> Perhaps if he had done that he would not have reached that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- EDITED!
> 
> \- Ok. This chapter only exists because of Twitter. It contains 2 explicit sex scenes + Chihoko Drama and... Barcelona.  
> And finally, the next chapter will be the last of this fic.
> 
> \- Happy Birthday Victor!!!
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- Merry Christmans!!!!!
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**#Victor Nikiforov**

**_[Warning: Sex]_ **

Victor still remembers the first time he and Yuuri had sex, the night he turned 22 and after cutting his hair. He remembers when Yuuri laid him on the bed first, before walking away and taking something from his bag. A box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

"Since it's your first time, I'll teach you how sex happens between two men." He says, kneeling on the bed and pulling a condom out of the box.

"But it's not yours either?" Victor asks, not understanding what he meant.

_ Did Yuuri have sex with anyone besides him? _

"Ah, it's true." Yuuri responds with a shrug. "I'm talking about the porn videos I've watched."

"Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, horrified at what he hears, but Yuuri just laughs.

"It doesn’t matter." Yuuri says, lifting the lubricant bottle. "This will help in masturbation and penetration."

"What do you mean 'penetration'?" Victor asks, confused.

"Well, we've been intimate moments before, where we exchange caresses, masturbation and other intimate things, but when it comes to the full intercouse involving two men, normally one of their cocks penetrates the other's anus." Yuuri explains, tilting the bottle. "Because the hole in the anus is usually very tight, lubricant is used to stretch and facilitate the movements from the fingers and cock.."

Yuuri notices Victor's puckered face and lets out a long breath.

"Don't worry, Vitya. Tonight, I'm going to be penetrated. Just enjoy." Yuuri says, approaching him and touching him in the face.

"OK." Victor says, and they kiss.

Soon, Yuuri's hands slide down Victor's body, calming him down. He pulls back a little and looks him in the eye.

"Don't take your eyes off me."

He then takes the bottle and opens it, spilling the liquid into his and setting it aside. Legs up, he sees Victor watching him intently, with his back to the headboard. He begins to circle his anus with one finger, and slowly pushes it inside, feeling his breathing get heavy. He moves his finger and adds one more, letting out a low moan. He notices Victor masturbating at the scene and Yuuri offers him the lube with his other hand as he continues to wiggle his fingers inside, opening them to further tighten his muscle.

"Hmmmm." He moans as he can touch his prostate, sticking one more finger in now. "Try not to come yet. I need to put the condom on you."

"OK." Victor drops his cock and grips the sheets when he sees Yuuri open the plastic with his teeth and remove his condom, placing it on his already sensitive member.

Yuuri puts more lubricant on her hand and uses it to melt the condom before sitting on it. Victor widens his eyes as he sees his cock disappearing inside Yuuri, moaning loudly from the fact that it is tight.

_ Tight? _

"Yuuri?" He asks, seeing his boyfriend bite his lower lip.

"I'm fine." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "Just a little more."

Victor doesn't understand what he meant by that, and starts to move to get out of him. It makes Yuuri let out a moan that makes him shiver, and suddenly Yuuri sits completely on him.

"God…" Yuuri says, using his hips and legs to rise and sit again,

Both begin to moan with pleasure, and get sweaty with each time Yuuri speeds up. Victor grabs him by the hips, helping him move.

"Yuuri, I'm close…" Victor says, feeling the muscles tighten around his cock just as Yuuri ejaculates, something Victor does soon after. "Fuck."

Yuuri gets up from him and lies in bed, panting but with a smile on his face.

"What do you think?" He asks, watching Victor closely.

"Wow." He replies, panting too.

"Now you take the condom out carefully and tie it up to be thrown in the trash." Yuuri says, watching Victor do what he says. "So, let's take a shower? I kind of need help getting to the bathroom."

"With pleasure." Victor kisses him on the mouth and gets up, reaching out to help him.

Yuuri touches him by his arm and lets himself be guided to the bathroom, where Victor leaves him in the shower before preparing the hot tub for them. He joins his boyfriend in the shower and lets him sit between his legs, hugging him and filling him with kisses around his neck and shoulders.

**~ x ~**

[ _ https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaKN_Official/bookmarks _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaKN_Official/bookmarks)

**...**

####  [I don’t know who I’am, but I know I’m yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055389) by [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _Nishigori Yuuko_ _Alternate Universe_ _Alternate Universe - Middle School_ _Fluff_ _Blushing_ _falling in love_ _Teenagers falling in love IT'S TOO PURE AND CUTE_ _18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2 Romance_ _Figure skater!Yuuri_ _Hockey player!Victor_ _Falling In Love_ _Growing Up Together_ _Don't copy to another site_

“Chriiis, what am I going to do?” Victor whines as he looks across the wide corridor at the group of boys he’s been eyeing for weeks now. Or is it months? It feels like years.

“Just go over there and talk to him? How hard can it be?”

“Easy for you to say,” Victor grumbles, very carefully eyeing the table. The cute boy seems to have found a group to hang out with, the same he was with they day Victor saw him that first day. They seem like a good group. Victor really hopes so. The cute boy deserves nice friends.

“And say what? ‘Hi, I think you’re pretty, can I please take you ice skating?’” Victor says, rolling his eyes. It has to be just right when he talks to the cute boy. Victor can not screw it up. “I just want to know his name!”

 

Or: a middle school AU where Victor falls head over heals for the new boy and is trying to stop blushing for two seconds just so he can ask for his name.

 

**Part 1 of** _ Tackles and spins, our love will give me wings _

Language: English Words: 30,540 Chapters: 6/6 Collections: 1 Comments: 213 Kudos: 435 Bookmarks: 51 Hits: 5184

**…**

[ The World Where You Exist ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288099) by  [ Songbirdsara ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsara/pseuds/Songbirdsara)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Minor or Background Relationship(s)_ _Phichit Chulanont_ _Lee Seung Gil_ _Ji Guang-Hong_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _Mila Babicheva_ _Yuri Plisetsky_ _Okukawa Minako_ _Celestino Cialdini_ _Yakov Feltsman_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Nishigori Yuuko_ _Katsuki Mari_ _Original Characters_ _Boyband AU_ _Mutual Pining_ _Minor Angst_ _Other Additional Tags to Be Added_ _Underage Drinking_ _Communication Failure_ _Show tunes_ _Misunderstandings_ _Panic Attacks_ _Mild Sexual Content_ _Mild Language_ _Angst with a Happy Ending_

Dime a dozen pop singer Yuuri Katsuki isn't entirely sure why the rest of his band looks up to him, but with yet another fizzling single, he's pretty sure they'll figure out that he's a fraud soon enough

Of course, that's before a certain Russian figure skater decides to surprise the world by debuting a brand new routine set to a familiar tune... at the Olympics. Turns out Victor Nikiforov has a bit of a weakness for a certain boyband... and possibly their lead singe

Quad:JUMP's fame rises and Yuuri and Victor's paths collide. Good thing these boys have such excellent communication skill

Updates Mondays/Thursdays

 

Language: English Words: 69,259 Chapters: 27/27 Comments: 618 Kudos: 769 Bookmarks: 137 Hits: 11457

**…**

####  [Achromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719071) by [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Victor Nikiforov Katsuki Yuuri Mental Health Issues_ _Skater Victor Nikiforov_ _Dancer Katsuki Yuuri_ _Some angst_ _Happy Ending_ _Don’t copy to another site_

Victor can’t see color, and no one knows why. He doesn’t remember when he lost the ability, he didn’t even care for a long time. Now he’s searching for a solution with no luck—at least until he meets Yuuri.

 

Language: English Words: 4,971 Chapters: 1/1 Collections: 1 Comments: 48 Kudos: 207 Bookmarks: 32 Hits: 1464

**…**

####  [Your Attention Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587745) by [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish) for [Rebekaknocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekaknocks/gifts)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _Georgi Popovich_ _Alternate Universe - Journalism_ _T_ _V News_ _Misunderstandings_ _Bad Jokes_ _Victor Nikiforov Is In Love_ _Puppies_ _Also Makkachin - Freeform_ _Dating_ _Dancing_ _Drinking_ _YOI Trumps Hate_

Victor has a plan. He's finally moving from the evening broadcast to the morning show, and from there, he's sure to go national. Live television is his passion - the drama, the unpredictability!

So that explains how he gets caught off his guard by Intrepid Young Reporter Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Language: English Words: 11,432 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 71 Kudos: 339 Bookmarks: 58 Hits: 1839

**…**

[ 4 Times Yuuri Fails to Give Victor Valentine's Day Chocolates and 1 Time He Still Fails ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772512) by  [ MagicalMirai ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _Valentine's Day_ _Office AU_ _Sweet_ _Fluff and Humor_ _Shy Katsuki Yuuri_

Yuuri tries four times to give Victor his Valentine's chocolates and on the fifth time... well, he still fails. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get his Prince Charming, either.

 

Language: English Words: 2,408 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 14 Kudos: 149 Bookmarks: 14 Hits: 1076

**…**

[ How many times can we break the rules? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707724) by  [ allollipoppins ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins) for  [ Suzuran_Cigue ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran_Cigue/gifts)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky & Minami Kengirou_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _Yuri Plisetsky_ _Background & Cameo Characters_ _De-Aged Characters_ _Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting_ _Alternate Universe - Hogwarts_ _Durmstrang Student Victor Nikiforov_ _Beauxbâtons Student Katsuki Yuuri_ _Beauxbâtons Student Yuri Plisetsky_ _Beauxbâtons Student Kengirou Minami_ _Hogwarts Student Otabek Altin_ _Pre-Relationship_ _Triwizard Tournament Unreliable Narrator_ _Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri_ _slight victuurio if you squint and only bc it's in Yuuri's imagination_

A moment between the students of rival schools after the first task. Yuuri is still unsure how to feel about Victor Nikiforov, and thinks on it with the latter by his side.

 

Language: English Words: 2,048 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 4 Kudos: 57 Bookmarks: 7 Hits: 813

**…**

####  [Sudden Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466144) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans)

**Fandom:** _Celebrities and Real People_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** _Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov_ _Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov_ _Victor Nikiforov/Original Female Character(one chapter)_ _Katsuki Yuuri_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _Nishigori Yuuko_ _Katsuki Yuuri's Family_ _Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice)_ _Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice)_ _Victor Nikiforov's Family_ _Yuri Plisetsky_ _Victor Nikiforov's Mother_ _Phichit Chulanont_ _Minor Original Characters - Character_ _Shy!Yuuri_ _Child Katsuki Yuuri_ _Teen Victor Nikiforov_ _Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov_ _Fluff_ _Fluff and Angst_ _Fluff and Humor_ _a lots of fluff_ _but canon Yuuri and we know he is a bit angst_ _Yuuri POV_ _Viktor POV_ _not shota_ _It will take them years to get together_ _Time Skips_ _Victor Nikiforov is Extra_ _Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting_ _Puppy Love_ _Developing Relationship_ _Bisexual Victor Nikiforov_ _Implied/Referenced Cheating (Viktor didn't cheat on Yuuri)_ _Implied Emotional Manipulation (Viktor's ex is a bitch)_ _Light Angst_ _Tooth-Rotting Fluff_ _Confident Katsuki Yuuri_ _Getting Together_ _Viktor enjoy doting on Yuuri_ _Social Judgement_ _Implied/Referenced Homophobia_ _Established Relationship_ _supportive family_

*Yuuri was 13 years old the day he met the boy who in 10 years would be his husband. But he didn't know that.

*Viktor was 17 years old the day he met the boy who in 10 years would be his husband. And if anyone had told him that, he wouldn't have doubted it

NOT SHOTA. Viktor and Yuuri will fall in love over the years.

[Though they will become a couple when Yuuri turns 16 *flies away*]

 

Language: English Words: 61,142 Chapters: 14/14 Comments: 112 Kudos: 498 Bookmarks: 100 Hits: 10017

**~x~**

Aiming to help Hasetsu's ice arena, Victor organizes an event involving ice skaters, where he prepares the choreography of Suga Shikao song Gogo no Parade. What he didn't expect was that, on the eve of the event, most of those involved would get drunk. Including himself and Yuuri.

**...**

"Yuuri, my cute little pig."

"Huh?"

"Let me touch your off-season belly? It's so cute."

"Wait Victor, not in front of everyone."

**…**

"Hey, Vitya."

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Stop staring at Chris and look at me."

"I'm looking, Yuuri."

"No, you are not."

...

"Hey Victor. Let's do 'that'.

"That?"

"What we do when we get drunk."

"And what would it be?"

"Strip rock, paper, scissors, of course!"

**…**

"Yuuri, we have to make your body even more flexible."

"But of course my body isn't as flexible as yours now. Ah, but she has an even softer back than you, Victor."

"... She?"

"Hmm."

"Who is she?"

"Well, she's ... Shachihoko!"

"Sha… Chihoko?"

**…**

_ "O-ver-co-me-Chi-ho-ko." _

**…**

"Are you satisfied now?" Yuuri asks, poking his belly with his right foot and not bothering by the fact that Victor is posing naked on top of Hasetsu Castle.

"But Yuuri, I need to be better than Sha Chihoko." Victor whimpers, continuing in the same position.

"Victor, I knew you were going to be jealous, so I decided to tease you." Yuuri says, stretching and admiring the scenery. "Shachihoko is that statue over there, look."

"Statue?" Victor asks, shocked.

"Yes. And you don't have to push yourself. I told you, I don't. That I love you because you are who you are."

**~ x ~**

**_[Warning: Sex]_ **

Victor can't hide his horniness when listening to this song and watching Yuuri pole dancing with his hair slipped back and wearing booty shorts and his red and white russian jacket open  and showing the marks he left on his body that morning. When he finishes dancing, he takes his glasses from his jacket pocket and put it on his face, making him even sexier.

"And now, Vitya. This delicious body will give you your last gift of the night. But first, take off your clothes." Yuuri orders, starting to circle around Victor and rolling his hips.

Victor obviously obeys, undressing him quickly and revealing his body also full of hickeys done by Yuuri.

"Hmm. Vkusno." Yuuri licks his lips, and Victor swallows, waiting to see what he intends to do. "Now, I think it's finally time to get that little ass of yours."

Victor feels his breathing fail when he finally understands what he means. Their positions will be reversed.

Victor lays on the floor, on his back, and Yuuri pulls a vial of lubricant from the russian jacket before placing his hands on Victor’s hips, leaving kisses and sucks until he focuses on Victor's cock, licking and sucking. He then concentrates on sucking the whole member, enjoying the fact that Victor is letting out loud moans that echoes through his studio. Yuuri takes advantage of his ecstasy and puts a lubricated finger inside his anus, feeling Victor's body tremble more and more. He adds the second finger, listening to the satisfied moans of pleasure from his boyfriend.

"Nnnng, Yuuri! I…!" Victor exclaims, cumming into Yuuri's mouth, which swallows it slowly.

"Vkusno." He says again, rising and pulling not two but three fingers from inside Victor. "I'm going into you now. Try to relax as much as you can."

Seeing his beloved nod, Yuuri kisses him again on the mouth and aligns with him, starting to penetrate him more and more slowly, watching him for any discomfort. Little by little he pushes himself in until he finally gets fully inside him.

**…**

_ I hear a voice crying in the distance _

_ May have you been abandoned too? _

__

_ Come on, this chalice of wine have to finish soon _

_ and I'm starting to prepare _

_ Now be silent _

__

_ I want to cut with a sword those throats that are singing about love _

_ I want to lock in the ice the hands that are writing those verses about a fervent passion _

One of the things Victor realizes is that even smiling, Yuuri gets a wistful, lost look every time his birthday passes. He had heard that Mari had heard him crying in Victor's room when he was still training for competitions the year before. Yuuri returns to normal while patina, dancing or busy with something, but it's there.

_ This story that doesn't have a sense _

_ Is going to disappear with the stars tonight _

_ If I could see you, the eternity would born from the hope _

__

_ Stay close to me, don't go away _

_ I'm scared of losing you _

He should have ignored the times Yuuri replied that he was fine with a sad, forced smile on his face. He should.

He should have insisted when Yuuri practiced with him the screening program for the Final. Duetto's version of the song 'Stammi Vicino', tears streamed down his face when Yuuri thought he wouldn't notice. He should.

Perhaps if he had done that he would not have reached that point.

_ This story that doesn't have a sense _

_ Is going to disappear with the stars tonight _

_ If I could see you, the eternity would born from the hope _

__

_ Stay close to me, don't go away _

_ I'm scared of losing you _

Yuuri competes in the Barcelona Grand Prix Final. But nothing prepares Victor when he sees him crying as he says the cruelest sentence he has ever heard from him:

"Let's end this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Yuuri on Stage: The Chihoko Drama  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlCZr7fG3fM  
> 2 - For those who did not realize, the lyrics belong to the song Stammi Vicino


	32. Last Normal, Youtube and Extras Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri skates to Coldplay's The Scientist. The arena is silent, not understanding what he wanted to go through with that program. And then, when he finishes, everyone is terrified to see on the screen a thin red line running down his mouth. With a sad smile on his face, he walks over to the barrier and, pushing the people who are worried, he walks away to the inside where he opens the nearest bathroom door and looks in the mirror. He clearly sees the figure that haunted him every year on exhibition nights and smiles. The figure is nothing less than himself wearing the blue costume from his Final Sochi in that alternative universe.
> 
> "It's time, isn't it?"
> 
> The figure nods, reaching for him. Yuuri catches the hand and finally closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And here is the last chapter of Yuu-kun's Life Journal. But maybe I cold write more extra entries. Maybe... 
> 
> \- Thank you so very much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks you are giving to this fic. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it so much. 
> 
> \- Happy Holidays and Happy new Year!!! 
> 
> \- As always, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much [Amazingmoox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingmoox/profile)! You are really a big help for me. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.
> 
> \- I'm also gonna leave some websites used in my research:  
> https://www.wikipedia.org/ [PT and ENG]  
> https://www.youtube.com/  
> https://www.google.com/  
> https://www.goldenskate.com/ [I only find this when I had half the fic already done, but I wish I did find before becase here has the whole Figure Skating sessions calendar starting by 2003/2004]  
> https://yurionice.fandom.com/wiki/  
> https://yurikobutachan.tumblr.com/post/155861135147/yuri-on-ice-timeline

**[Normal Entry]**

**25 Years Old**

_ Barcelona _

Finally the Figure Skating Grand Prix Final arrives. Yuuri smiles, noting that many things have remained the same, such as the city tour with Victor. And others have changed thanks to him, like the damn bag of nuts now in his possession and the talk about Sochi's banquet, which this time Yuuri remembers perfectly.

He bought the rings, but he doesn't have the heart to put it on Victor's finger. Not when he's about to break his heart.

_ Again. _

Yuuri Katsuki is really a very selfish person.

"Victor." He says, gripping the gold medal he won at the event. "Let's end this."

Victor looks at him in shock, certainly not expecting this from him.

"What?"

"I can’t do it anymore." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "I want to end our relationship here and now."

And then Victor sheds a tear, just as it did the other time. One more thing that remained the same.

"I never expected Yuuri Katsuki to be so selfish." Victor comments, and Yuuri lowers his face, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm very selfish." Yuuri says, biting her lip and swallowing a sob. "Selfish enough to want to have you by my side, even when my time is running out."

Victor frowns, looking at him coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks, and Yuuri shivers at his icy tone. "Is this a joke to you, by any chance?"

"Victor…" Yuuri looks up and reaches for him, but Victor slaps his hand away and stands up.

"I'm going to sleep in Christophe's room. We'll talk to each other after the exhibitions." Victor says, taking his wallet and his cell phone, leaving the room immediately.

_ We talk to each other after the exhibitions. _

Which means Victor doesn't even want to skate with him Duetto. At least he has the videos that the Nishigori triplets recorded of them training.

Before traveling, Yuuri gathered his family, his friends and Minako-sensei, explaining everything to them and saying goodbye, apologizing and crying. He was planning a final video for the channel to thank all the fans and their friends.  _ Maybe... it's enough. _

**…**

Yuuri skates to Coldplay's The Scientist. The arena is silent, not understanding what he wanted to go through with that program. And then, when he finishes, everyone is terrified to see on the screen a thin red line running down his mouth. With a sad smile on his face, he walks over to the barrier and, pushing the people who are worried, he walks away to the inside where he opens the nearest bathroom door and looks in the mirror. He clearly sees the figure that haunted him every year on exhibition nights and smiles. The figure is nothing less than himself wearing the blue costume from his Final Sochi in that alternative universe.

"It's time, isn't it?"

The figure nods, reaching for him. Yuuri catches the hand and finally closes his eyes. Minutes later, Yuuri Katsuki's unconscious body is found and taken to a hospital, where it stays in coma.

**…**

**Chris:** _Check Yuuri's channel._ _A new video has been uploaded just now._

**~ x ~**

**[YouTube Entry]**

The video begins with Yuuri sitting on the bed of a hotel room, wearing Japan's official jacket. On his face, tear marks and red eyes indicate that he was crying until recently.

" _ Greetings to all who are watching the last video of my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I'm here, a few hours ago to start the screenings to clarify some things and say goodbye to all of you. _ " He opens a brief smile, tilting his face and staring at the ceiling. " _ I believe that by the time this video is published, various types of news and videos about me should be going viral over the internet. I don't blame them, after all nobody would expect anything like that to happen. And first of all, I would like to clarify that no, technically, I don't have any illness, and surely the doctors at the hospital I should be in right now can affirm this. Unfortunately, my time here is over. _ "

Yuuri lifts his knees on the bed, hugging them as he begins to rock slightly.

" _Now, do you want to know how I know about it? The answer is simple. Time travel. Like in the movie 'Back to the Future' where the protagonist travels for years in the past. And yes, in this case, I'm the protagonist and I came from a future whose history is a little different, and it's all my fault. I'm a History Maker, someone chosen to travel back in time and change their own past. I came from the future to stop the cruelties I lived alongside the people I love come to happen again. In my original timeline, I lost my husband because his own country never accepted that he was gay and married to another man, and not even him being one of the greatest figure skating athletes  wasn't enough. I lost my own home because Hasetsu was having a hard time and my family’s onsen had to be shut down due to lack of clients and debts. I also witnessed the death of Figure Skating competitions because of the lack of participants, problems and_ _involving judges and doping cases._ “ He looks down, and people can clearly see that he's shaking. ” _That would explain how I'm so talented at skating and dancing, how I'm able to choreograph and compose my own programs since I was a kid, like I got rich by buying cheap stocks from companies that now cost billions of dollars._ _And yes, since I was a child, I knew today would come for me._ "

He stops talking and lays his face on his knees, taking a deep breath.

" _ Actually, one of the things that has changed are my projects, which I leave it in the capable hands of my sister Mari, my boyfriend Victor, my childhood friend Yuuko Nishigori, my dear friend Haruyuki Kunogi and the United Nations. Childress on Ice is already a project that works in every country of the world, building schools, kindergartens, hospitals, maternity hospitals, libraries, parks, and a host of other things that help cities to develop more and more in a variety of ways. And it all just happens because of the thousands of volunteers who strives every day to ensure the success of the project. And then we have 4 Life Project, which is now not only an official Online Label but also an Official Online Publisher of books and magazines. For more details, visit the official project web pages. And soon collections of works that have been left on our social networks with the hashtag # 4LP will be released for the public. _ "

Yuuri releases her legs and gets up from the bed, going to the bedroom window, which shows the night sky of Barcelona.

" _ You know, a while ago, I visited the city of Rio de Janeiro with Victor and one of the things that caught my attention was the viaduct walls that were painted with the phrase ‘Gentileza gera Gentileza’ or 'kindness breeds kindness' and I was thrilled because that's what I'm doing with my projects. Giving kindness for more kindness. Of course life is not easy and people will want to tear down everything I've done until now, but I believe we are able to overcome all difficulties with the help from everyone involved. _ " He then looks at the camera. " _ And while I'm talking about Rio de Janeiro, I'd like to begin my thanks and goodbyes with Haruyuki Kunogi, who lives in Rio and that name is not her real name. Haruyuki constantly leaves poetry on twitter for 4Life Project and she is working closely with 4LP Publishing Company to soon bring a book inspired by the life I'm living as a History Maker, called Yuu-kun's Life Journal, and I'd also like to thank Mappa, which will bring an anime based on my true story and the folks at Sony for being interested in creating a figure skating game. _ "

Yuuri takes a deep breath, looking back at the window.

" _ I would like to say thank you and goodbye to all the Children on Ice volunteers, 4 Life Project participants, my sponsors, my fans and all my friends, from the university, figure skating and Hasetsu. I really want to thank my family, for bringing me into this world, for loving me and accepting me as I am. Mari-neechan, stop smoking and Minako-sensei e Otou-san, take it easy on the sake. I love you all. _ " He grabs a small box, opening it and revealing a pair of wedding rings from the Maria Dolores jewelry store. "  _ And Victor. My Vitya. I'm sorry I can't be by your side anymore. I'm sorry I couldn't stop my death from being avoided. But I promise you I'll always be by your side. _ "

With a fresh new tears streaming down his face, he smiles.

" _ Thank you so much for listening to me and goodbye. _ "

And with a nod, the video ends.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri speaks in the video about death.

_ But…he’s not? _

**~ x ~**

**[Extra Entries]**

**...**

**_Suga Shikao_ **

Shortly after graduating from Tokyo Keizai University, Suga Shikao spent four years working in an advertising agency. In 1997, Shikao made his debut with the song Hit Chart wo Kakenukero. Since then the singer has created songs for various anime such as "Boogiepop Phantom" and "xxxHolic", as well as the song Manatsu no Yoru no Yume for the "Death Note" live action.

He worked with Chitose Hajime, Masayoshi Yamazaki, Kyoko, COIL, Araki Yuko and Sukima Switch to create Fukimimi, a band formed by Office Augusta Records. Shikao was also the brain behind lyrics for other artists: credited to him are the lyrics and musical composition of Kyoko's Happy Birthday; lyrics, music, and arrangements by SMAP's Koko ni iru koto; and lyrics by Yozora no mukō from SMAP. The singer also wrote Tanpopo no Tane's song and arrangement and Chisato Moritaka's Mahiru no Hoshi lyrics, and wrote the lyrics for Real Face by the famous band KAT-TUN and the lyrics and music by Arashi's Aozora Pedal .

Suga Shikao found out about Yuuri Katsuki when he was tagged in a post with the video of his 19sai song on twitter by the Clamp girls. Curious, he found out more about the young skater and decides to participate in 4Life Project with most of his songs.

**…**

**_Mark Zuckerberg_ **

Mark Elliot Zuckerberg is an American programmer and entrepreneur who became internationally known as one of the founders of Facebook, the world's most accessed social network. Along with his colleagues from Harvard University faculty, students Eduardo Saverin, Andrew McCollum, Dustin Moskovitz and Chris Hughes, launched Facebook in 2004.

It turns out that there is more name on this list, but for very obvious reasons he didn't want to be mentioned. His name is Yuuri Katsuki,at that time a 14-year-old boy and an japanese ice skater who was there because of a competition. Katsuki and Mark talked a lot about how to improve the idea of Mark’s own social network. When the brand was founded, Katsuki obtained 15% of the company's stocks, which held them for 5 years before starting to donate them to Mark, and in return, Mark would pass them on to Children on Ice.

**…**

**_Vladimir Putin_ **

Vladimir Vladimirovitch Putin is the current president of Russia, as well as former foreign KGB agent and head of the Soviet and Russian secret services, KGB and FSB, respectively. Putin held the presidency between 2000 and 2008, and was prime minister on two occasions, the first between 1999 and 2000, and the second between 2008 and 2012.

Putin has ruled Russia since Boris Yeltsin's resignation in 1999. His first government was marked by deep political and economic reforms, statism, new tensions with the United States and Western Europe, rigidity with Chechen rebels, and the rescue of the Russian nationalism, attitudes that partly resemble the Soviet regime and Tsarism. Among the most notable events of his government are the decree allowing the nomination of the governors of the Russian districts by the president himself, the restoration of Russian control over the separatist republic of Chechnya, the unclear murders of its political opponents Anna Politkovskaya and Alexander Litvinenko. the end of the Russian economic collapse, the nationalization of strategic sectors that had previously been in the hands of the Russian oligarchs and the consequent arrests of many of them and various diplomatic disagreements with NATO, the most memorable of which was the discussion of the establishment of missiles in Russia. Eastern Europe, which led Putin to publicly criticize US international policy, and Russian support for separatists in Ukraine, after Ukraine joined the Atlantic Alliance.

When Putin receives the mysterious invitation to tea with famous Bolshoi former ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya, he readily accepts. But when he realizes that she is accompanied by Yuuri Katsuki, he is furious.

"Calm down, Mr. President." Katsuki says, and Russian. "I just want to talk to you about something important."

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, putting a folder on the table and opening it. “I wonder what the public and the official committees will react when documents proving that Russia has been doping on its athletes for a long time.”

Vladimir Putin looks at Katsuki, who looks back coldly despite smiling. As he picks up the folder and reads the documents, he feels a shiver down his spine.

“Don't worry about ripping these papers. Some friends around the world have copies and have the means to bring it all to light. Now, I believe you do have something to talk to me. We can start by the shitty ways Russian deals with its own people...”

**…**

**_ISU Director Ottavio Cinquanta_ **

Ottavio Cinquanta is the president of the International Skating Union.

When Cinquanta was first elected to the ISU Presidency, he was initially considered a progressive who introduced cash prizes at ISU events after negotiating several commercial contracts, including a major television deal with ABC Sports. This allowed ISU to retain athletes who would otherwise have left the skate eligible for the Olympic Games to participate in unauthorized skating competitions made for television, which were offering high skating rates to major skaters. Television money has also allowed ISU to support a variety of development programs in the Figure Skating and Speed Skating branches, including, for example, the ISU Figure Skating Grand Prix.

Despite his lack of knowledge about the sport, he proposed a new figure skating scoring system, whose main feature is secrecy, which would prevent anyone from knowing how an individual judge had marked the competition. The implementation of the secret trial at the 2003 World Figure Skating Championships in Washington, DC, was controversial enough to result in a fan protest at that event, with Cinquanta being personally criticized by the public whenever it was presented.

In 2005, he had a long talk with Yuuri Katsuki, a 16-year-old Japanese figure skater, where they discuss songs, Children on Ice and especially the event scoring system, which will continue to bring fan troubles and riots in the future.

**…**

**_Haruyuki Kunogi_ **

Haruyuki is the nickname of a Brazilian girl born in the city of Fortaleza. When she turned 6, she moved with her father, mother and younger brother, to a city called Recife. Throughout childhood and adolescence, she was a lonely girl, bullied at school, and constantly listening to her parents arguing loudly among themselves in the late hours of the night. She lived by being forced to tell lies when they asked each other, listening to them scream curses at each other that woke up to the neighbors of the building they lived in, the beatings her mother gave her to 'educate' her, the aggressions she received from her younger brother.

She was alone. She had moments at school when she suddenly started crying and was met by the school psychologist, who would meet with her parents to try to do something for her, but it never resulted in anything. There was always some reason for her parents to start fighting again. The only period of quiet was when her father traveled for work. And then her mother finally decided to go live on her own. But not for long, as they had to return to Fortaleza and she took the chance to return to live together. And of course that made the discussions return. In fact, they got even worse.

And then, to make matters even worsening her father started dating another woman, and decided to live with her and her daughter. As a result, in 3 months, Haruyuki leaves home to live with her mother because her own father decided to support his new wife when she clearly did everything to cause harm his daughter. Living with her mother, Haruyuki was forced to consolidate college everynight and be a housekeeper, and was still forced to hear her mother's complaints about not being able to do everything on time, especially after her younger brother moved in and used to go. sleep at 4am to wake up at 4pm. And the mother just accepted it like it’s normal.

But Haruyuki, who already frequented internet sites and enjoyed anime, manga, J-music and everything, found out about the 4 Life Project and decided to participate by translating her own poetry into English. And tired of her life, she asked her online boyfriend who lives in Rio de Janeiro for help and he bought her a plane ticket. And she just packed up and left her family to be with him.

And surely she did not expect to be contacted by Yuuri Katsuki, to guide him and her boyfriend in Rio de Janeiro and to hear him ask her to write a book about him while she takes from her suitcase several diaries and share with her a document from Google with the latest dates. Haruyuki of course accepts, stating that he doesn't want to be paid for the work, to Yuuri's surprise. She started to follow his career over the internet, and after watching the videos of his show and his channel, she is thrilled that for the second time in her life someone gave her a reason to live. The first is her boyfriend.

And then, on January 31, 2015, a month and a half after the Barcelona Grand Prix final, Yuu-kun's Life Journal is released by the publisher 4LP. In addition, Haruyuki has released several editions of the book 'Feelings in Poetry', which are collections of her poetry on various subjects. In addition, as one of the publisher's representatives, she helps publish other people's books and magazines around the world based on the themes she decides herself.

**~ x ~**

A cold hand touches Yuuri's right cheek, which opens his eyes. He is in a very dark environment, but can clearly see the man who touches him. The man who has always been by his side, using Yuuri's appearance to deliver his messages.

" _ Yuuri Katsuki _ ." The man says, pulling his hand away. " _ The deadline for fulfilling your wish is over. But I fear your wish has not been fully realized. _ "

Yuuri widens his eyes, confused.

" _ I'm sorry, but I regret to inform you that Victor is not happy at all, especially after what happened. _ " the man says, smiling. " _ You changed the world. But still, it wasn't enough to make him happy. Because you're his happiness. You may have given him so many things, but what he wants most has been so cruelly taken from him. Now, what do you want?" _

"..."

_ "I have already received payment for your first wish in the form of all your memories except the ones you used to be used as inspiration for the anime. But since the desire to go back in time to make Victor happy was not fully realized, I didn't I can give you two options. One, you can go back to your original timeline and live what is left of your life, or… _ "

"  **_Victor..._ ** " Yuuri says weakly. "  **_I want to go back to Victor._ ** "

" _ Of course you do. _ " the man says, laughing. "  _ Very well, Yuuri Katsuki. Go finish your wish. _ "

And Yuuri, with a smile on his face, closes his eyes.

**~ x ~**

In October 5, 2016, Yuri on Ice's anime is released to the world. That same day, Yuuri Katsuki finally opens his eyes.

He is lying in a bed, and soon realizes that he is in a hospital room even without his glasses. He then looks to the side and sees the silver-haired, blue-eyed man staring at him in surprise. He also sees that in his right hand is a golden ring, which is also present in the man's hand.

"Yuuri!"

And with tears in his eyes, he gathers all his strength to say just one word.

"  _ Vitya… _ "

**~ The End ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> https://www.jame-world.com/bz/article/122672-suga-shikao.html   
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Zuckerberg   
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Putin   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ottavio_Cinquanta


	33. NEW ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more arts for this fic.

\- Yuuri with training clothes and him with an official Jacket.

 

 

\- Sexy Poster for a Fashion Brand.


	34. Poll

Sorry but this is not for Yuu-kun's Life Journal. I will delete it soon.

There's a poll on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) about my future Pokemon HG/SS AU.Please vote for what pokemon Victor should start. Thank you very much and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected.

 

 

**Title:** And in my heart there's no doubt [Of who I want to be].

Title comes from the music Pokemon Word.

 

** Summary: **

Today is December 25th.

My name is Victor Nikiforov and today I am 10 years old. 

Today my journey as a pokemon trainer in the Johto region begins.

But what I didn't expect was to meet new and old friends along the way and, why not, discover something more?


End file.
